


Serpientes Mágicas

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Diagon Alley, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogsmeade, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leaky Cauldron, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 58,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Aziraphale y Crowley, dos ex alumnos de Hogwarts, se han casado y formado una familia con nada menos que diez hijos. Terry, el mayor, está por empezar su último año, mientras que Crepa, la menor, va a comenzar el primero. La niña apenas puede contener su emoción ante la idea de volverse una verdadera bruja, pero, ¿las cosas serán como ella espera o su camino en Hogwarts será un reto demasiado grande?AU Good Omens x Harry Potter
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Para aquellos que no conozcan bien a mis personajes, les haré una breve introducción: 
> 
> Los hermanos Crowley Fell son personajes originales de mi otro fanfic, Serpientes Inefables. Son hijos de Aziraphale y Crowley, y nacieron de una camada de huevos puesta por Zira, dado que en ese momento, ángel y demonio estaban en forma de serpiente. Decidí usarlos para este fanfic también debido al gran cariño que tomé a todos. En Serpientes Mágicas tendrán las mismas características y personalidades que en la historia original, y tanto si la leyeron como si no podrán entenderla de todas formas.
> 
> Advierto (zona de spoilers) que muchos de estos personajes mantienen relaciones incestuosas entre sí. Si les resulta ofensivo de alguna manera, les pido que por favor no lo lean y dejen al resto disfrutar la lectura en paz. De todas formas, dado que en este fanfic los personajes son menores de edad (no así en la historia original), no habrá escenas sexuales, solo romance.
> 
> Este prólogo consta de ocho pequeños diálogos entre Aziraphale, Crowley y sus hijos, y están ubicados durante las vacaciones de verano, más concretamente la semana previa a recibir las cartas de Hogwarts.
> 
> Aclaro también que las imágenes que acompañan este prólogo fueron hechas con un juego de Picrew, el cual me temo no recuerdo como se llama, pero que me sirvieron para visualizar a las hermanas Crowley Fell como estudiantes de Hogwarts (si hubiera una versión para avatares hombres hubiera hecho también a los hermanos Crowley Fell, pero no encontré nada que me gustara entre las apps disponibles).

Nina Luna

Nina Luna: No veo la hora de que lleguen nuestras cartas de Hogwarts... ¡¡Quiero volver al castillo ya!! 😫😫

Aziraphale: Tesoro, ten paciencia, las lechuzas llegarán cualquier día de estos. Dime, ¿extrañas mucho a tus amiguitas de Ravenclaw? 😊

Nina Luna: ¿Qué? ¡No! Extraño la biblioteca. El año pasado no quisieron darme permiso para leer los libros de la Sección Prohibida, pero este año...

Crowley: Este año tampoco te van a dejar. Eres una niña, no tienes por qué leer esos libros peligrosos 😠

Nina Luna: Pero papá, ¡es con propósitos científicos! 😫

Aziraphale: Tu padre tiene razón, Nina. Cuando seas mayor y estudies defensa avanzada contra las artes oscuras, entonces podrás leer libros prohibidos. Hasta entonces, no quiero ni que te acerques a esa Sección, ¿oíste? 😠

Nina Luna: Sí, mamá... 😔

Crowley: ¿Cuál es el apuro de todos modos por saber magia avanzada? Apenas estás en segundo año. No quieras quemar etapas, hija, no sirve de nada.

Nina Luna: Solo quiero ser una bruja lista y valiente. De otro modo...

Aziraphale: ¿De otro modo qué, nena? 😮

Nina Luna: Nada...

Crowley: Menos mal que eres de Ravenclaw. Si fueras Slytherin como tus hermanas sospecharía que alguien te está influenciando para lo prohibido 😄😄

Nina Luna: Jajajaja sí, ¿qué cosas se te ocurren, no papá? 😄😅😅

..................................................

Mooninite

Aziraphale: ¿Qué estás haciendo, hijita? 😊

Moonie: Adornando mi nuevo sombrero con flores frescas, mamá. ¿No me queda lindo? 😊

Aziraphale: ¡Te queda precioso, nena! Serás la estudiante más hermosa de Hufflepuff. Dime, ¿estás entusiasmada por volver a clases?

Moonie: Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Este año podré elegir materias nuevas, y no veo la hora de empezar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¡Será increíble! 😆

Aziraphale: Sabía que dirías eso. Desde pequeña mostraste interés por la flora y fauna mágicas. Le pedías a tus hermanos que te prestaran sus libros de Scamander, practicabas hechizos en el jardín para ver si las plantas crecían más rápido... ¡Ah, qué rápido pasa el tiempo! 😌

Moonie: No te pongas triste, mamá...

Aziraphale: No, pero si no estoy triste, estoy orgulloso de ver a mis hijos creciendo y convirtiéndose en talentosos magos y brujas. ¡Oye, querido! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos tocó elegir nuevas materias en tercer año?

Crowley: ¿Eh? Ah, sí... Recuerdo que elegí Adivinación, pero resultó ser aburrido y dejé de asistir. Aprovechaba esas horas para echar la siesta 😄😄

Moonie: Ohh... ¿Se puede hacer eso? 😮

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, no le des ese ejemplo a la niña! 😠😠

Crowley: ¿Qué? No es como si Moonie fuera a portarse mal porque yo lo hice. Ella se parece más a ti: ama las plantas, los animales y estudiar tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ángel.

Aziraphale: Tienes razón. Ah, es una pena que Moonie no pueda tener al profesor Hagrid como maestro de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas... era el mejor para el puesto, pero se retiró el año pasado 😔

Crowley: No te preocupes, según escuché en el bar ya contrataron un nuevo profesor y fue el propio Hagrid quien lo recomendó. La educación de Moonie estará en buenas manos 😊

....................................................

Lilith

Crowley: ¡¡Lilith!! ¡Apaga esa música y baja aquí ahora mismo! 😠😠😠

Lilith: ¿Eh...? ¿Qué hice ahora? 😒

Crowley: ¿Cómo que pasa? Tu madre me dijo que encontró esto mientras limpiaba tu cuarto, y quiero una explicación 😠

Lilith: Mier...

Crowley: Lenguaje. Está Crepa en casa 😠

Lilith: Ya que... eso es... mi tarea de Historia de la Magia.

Crowley: ¿Y...?

Lilith: Y... me dio pereza hacerla, así que guardé los pergaminos en una caja mágica en mi armario. No sabía que mamá sospecharía 😒

Crowley: Veamos: ¿una caja sellada con magia, en tu armario, sabiendo lo revoltosas que son tú y tu hermana y la cantidad de cosas raras que han traído a la casa durante años? ¿Por qué sospecharía? 😄

Lilith: ¡Ay, ya, papá, no hace falta el sarcasmo! Además no es para tanto, solo es tarea sin hacer. No veo por qué el escándalo.

Crowley: Oh, no lo sé. ¿Será porque garabateaste los pergaminos con leyendas como "el profesor Gabriel es un idiota" y "que se pudra ese viejo"? 😠😠😠

Lilith: ¡Bueno, pues se lo merecía! Ese viejo la tiene conmigo y Raven, siempre nos quita puntos y nos castiga sin motivo. Lo detesto.

Crowley: Mira, niña, no trates de engañarme. Vas a empezar quinto año, y ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de lechuzas que he recibido del colegio con quejas de ti y tu hermana. Y en muchos casos es por haberte saltado las clases de Historia de la Magia. Entiendo que es una clase soporífera, ¡pero no digas que te castigan sin motivo si sabes que es mentira! 😩

Lilith: Ngh... 😣

Crowley: No voy a castigarte, Lilith... eres demasiado parecida a mí. Sería hipócrita castigarte por hacer cosas que yo hice a tu edad.

Lilith: ¿Entonces? 😮

Crowley: Entonces, quiero que limpies estos pergaminos y hagas tu tarea de verano. Por mucho que odies al profesor Gabriel, nena. Este año tienes que rendir exámenes para las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, no le des a Zira el disgusto de reprobar con una D.

Lilith: Bueno, ya, voy a esforzarme para no avergonzar a mamá... ¡Pero que conste, solo por mamá! Apruebe o no las MHB, el año que viene ya no quiero verle la cara a ese viejo odioso 😤😤

.................................................

Misha

Misha: Vamos, Misha, no puede ser tan difícil. Practicaste este hechizo muchas veces, ¡tú puedes hacerlo! 😤😤

Crepa: ¡Hola, hermanito! ¿Qué haces? 😊

Misha: ¡Ahh, Crepita! Me asustaste... 😩

Crepa: Lo siento, Mish... ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante? No quise molestar 😔

Misha: No, querida, no me molestas. Ven, te muestro. Estaba tratando de modificar mi uniforme, pero no sé si me quedará bien. Por eso lo hago ahora, porque si lo arruino tendré que comprarme otro.

Crepa: Las cartas de Hogwarts están por llegar, ¿verdad? ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! Podré comprar mi propio uniforme, mis libros, ¡es demasiado increíble! 😆😆

Misha: Te voy a regalar un sombrero que te quedará increíble, princesa. Mamá Zira me adelantó algo del oro de mi mesada, así que será mi regalo para ti por iniciar en Hogwarts ☺

Crepa: ¡Wow, muchas gracias! Oye, ¿y qué modificación le haces a tu uniforme?

Misha: ¡Ah! Bueno... quiero convertir mi ropa... Eh... en ropa de bruja.

Crepa: 😮😮

Misha: 😶😶

Crepa: ¡Oh, pues creo que te quedaría hermoso el uniforme de chica de Gryffindor, Misha! Tú eres tan bonito, seguro lucirías increíble en falda 😊😊

Misha: ¿En... en serio lo crees? >___<

Crepa: Claro. Oye, no soy muy buena pero si quieres, te haré unos aretes rojos a juego. Sin magia. ¡Moonie me enseñó!

Misha: Eres la niña más pura del mundo mágico, ¿lo sabías? 😭😭

................................................

Raven

Raven: ¿Lil? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😦

Lilith: ¿Pues es mi cuarto, no? 😕

Raven: Ya sé, a lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué estás aquí a esta hora? Pensé que irías al cine con ese chico muggle que conociste el otro día.

Lilith: No me lo recuerdes, ¡qué espanto! Tuve que cancelarle y quedarme aquí haciendo la tarea de Historia de la Magia, todo porque papá y mamá descubrieron mis pergaminos. ¡Tengo una pésima suerte, hermana! 😩

Raven: Diablos, Lil... ¿Y te falta mucho?

Lilith: ¿Mucho? ¡Me falta todo! No hay cosa que deteste más que Historia de la Magia y lo sabes, solo de pensar en la cara de ese maldito del profesor Gabriel ansioso por reprobarme, ¡me dan ganas de...!

Raven: Ey, ey, ¡cálmate q tu varita está echando chispas!

Lilith: Ah... tienes razón, debo calmarme. Oye, sé buena hermana, ¿no podrías ayudarme un poco? ¡No quiero pasar mis últimos días de vacaciones con esta porquería de deberes!

Raven: Lo siento, Lil... tengo que escribir una carta y tengo que hacerlo ya, si quiero que mi lechuza la entregue hoy mismo.

Lilith: ¿Ehh...? ¿Y a qué viene tanto apuro? ¿Para quien es la carta? 😮

Neil (desde el pasillo): Para su novia de Hufflepuff 😏

Raven: ¡Métete en tus asuntos, víbora! 😠😠

Neil: ¿Qué? Todos en Hogwarts saben de lo tuyo con Samantha Lynn 😏😏

Crowley: Es cierto, hasta yo se lo oí decir a...

Raven: 😠😠😠😠😠

Crowley: Ehh... Neil, mejor nos vamos, ¿no? 😅

Raven: En esta casa no se puede tener un maldito secreto 😤

..................................................

Terry y Neil

Neil: En lo que a mí respecta, las cartas de Hogwarts podrían perderse en el camino y no llegar nunca 😤

Terry: Por Merlín, ¿te volviste loco? Este año tienes que prepararte para los EXTASIS y yo tengo que rendirlos. ¡Es una etapa muy importante de nuestra educación mágica! ¿Por qué querrías no volver a Hogwarts? 😧

Neil: Porque Crepa empieza la escuela este año.

Terry: ¿Y?

Neil: ¿Cómo "y"? 😠😠😠 ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Apenas lleguemos al castillo, Crepa será seleccionada para una casa y entonces ya no podremos verla seguido. Tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones, y aún así los exámenes me tendrán...

Terry: 😑😑

Neil: Digo, "nos" tendrán, demasiado ocupados para verla. Este será el último verano que podremos pasar con nuestra princesa. ¡Y no quiero que se termine! 😭😭

Terry: Eres tan dramático que ya no puedes razonar como se debe 😒

Neil: ¿Eh?

Terry: En todos estos años te has quejado que ir a Hogwarts te mantiene alejado de Crepita. Ahora que ella también vendrá, no solo no la verás menos, la verás más. Incluso si están en casas separadas, podrás verla en el comedor, en los jardines, en el lago.

Neil: ¡¡Diablos, es verdad!! 😱😱😱

Terry: ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta de eso? 😒😒

Neil: ¡No, pero ya que lo mencionaste me volvió el alma al cuerpo! 😆😆 Podré ayudar a Crepa a estudiar, comer con ella, llevarla a sus clases... 😍😍

Crowley: Oigan, ¿qué son esos gritos? ¿Así es como estudian para los EXTASIS? 😠

Terry: No me mires a mí. Es éste que para variar está pensando en Crepa en lugar de estudiar.

Neil: ¡Pues perdón por darle más importancia a nuestra hermana que a los exámenes, señor prefecto que saca puros extraordinarios! 😤😤

...............................................

Michael y David

Aziraphale: Hijito, ¿otra vez volando por el patio? 😊

Michael: Te lo juro, mamá, ¡este año voy a romper el récord de atrapar la Snitch más rápido! ¿Verdad, David? 😃😃

David: ¿Verdad qué?

Michael: ¿Cómo qué? ¿No me estás prestando atención? 😠😠

David: Lo siento, Micky. Estaba mandando un mensaje a un amigo...

Michael: ¿Ehh...? ¿Sigues con ese cachivache de los muggles? 😒

David: Se llama celular, y es un objeto muy útil en realidad. Muy ingenioso. Sirve para hablar al instante con otra persona, ¡es incluso más rápido que una lechuza!

Aziraphale: ¡Wow, qué interesante, David! ¿Cómo supiste de este aparato? ¿Te lo enseñaron en la clase de Estudios Muggles? 😊

David: No, mamá. Me lo dio Liam, un amigo de Ravenclaw. Es de familia de muggles, así que me enseña muchas cosas nuevas.

Michael (refunfuñando): Ay, sí, es tan listo que seguro lo nombran prefecto. Payaso 😒😒

David: De hecho, ¡es tan buen estudiante que es probable que este año lo nombren prefecto! Tengo suerte de tener un amigo como él ☺

Michael: 😑😑

Aziraphale: ¿Estás bien, hijo? 😦

Michael: Como nunca en la vida :) :)

.................................................

Crepa

Crepa: Ahh... 😩😩

Crowley: ¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Qué haces sentada en el jardín a esta hora? 😮

Crepa: Solo estaba viendo el cielo, papi. A ver si llega alguna lechuza, ya sabes, con mi carta de Hogwarts.

Crowley: Ay, nena. Ven aquí (la sienta en su regazo). Sé que estás muy ansiosa por recibir tu carta, pero son más de las diez y no es bueno que estés afuera tomando frío, hijita.

Crepa: Pero papá...

Crowley: No hay peros, Crepa. Ven adentro, vamos a cenar que tu madre hizo un estofado delicioso. Te aseguro que cuando lleguen las lechuzas lo sabrás enseguida, aunque no la estés esperando en el jardín.

Crepa: Está bien, papi... siento estar portándome mal desde hace días, no quiero que mamá y tú se enojen conmigo 😥

Crowley (abrazándola con cariño): ¡Nunca, hija! Nunca nos enojaríamos contigo. Entendemos muy bien la ansiedad que tienes, porque ya la hemos vivido nueve veces antes, con tus hermanos y hermanas.

Crepa: Jijiji... ¿Ellos estaban nerviosos como yo? 😄

Crowley: Por supuesto. Michael y David se subían al tejado incluso, para ver llegar a las lechuzas antes que nadie. Raven puso hechizos ruidosos para madrugar durante una semana, de tan ansiosa que estaba por su carta.

Crepa: ¡Vaya, no puedo imaginarlo! 😂😂

Crowley: Empezar en Hogwarts es una aventura que todos se mueren por emprender, Crepa, así que Zira y yo te comprendemos. Tus hermanos te comprenden. Todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar. Las lechuzas llegarán a más tardar esta semana. Entonces, iremos al callejón Diagon, compraremos tus útiles, tu uniforme...

Crepa: ¿Y puedo tener una lechuza propia, papi?

Crowley: Claro que sí, princesa. Elegiremos la más bonita y rápida para ti 😊😊

Crepa: ¡Gracias, gracias! 😆😆

Crowley: No hay por qué darlas... Ahora, ¿vamos a cenar o no? 😉

Crepa: ¡Vamos! El estofado de mamá merece que lleguemos pronto a la mesa 😋😋


	2. La hora de las cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La joven Crepa Crowley Fell está ansiosa por recibir su carta de Hogwarts. ¿Será este su día de suerte?

Crepa no solía tener problemas para dormir, pero aquella noche fue distinta. Había acumulado demasiada ansiedad a lo largo del verano, día tras día y noche tras noche, esperando que llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts para ella y sus hermanos. Pero hasta el momento no había pasado y eso la hacía sentir muy frustrada.

-No sé por qué tienes tanto apuro, la verdad- le había dicho Raven la tarde anterior.- La escuela no es la gran cosa.

-¡Raven! No le digas eso a tu hermana- amonestó Aziraphale con severidad.- Hogwarts es una maravillosa escuela y Crepita está muy entusiasmada por empezar a ir. Déjala en paz.

La joven se dio vueltas en su cama y al final se levantó mientras todavía estaba oscuro, con la intención de bajar a la cocina a servirse agua. Como todavía no tenía varita debía hacerlo a mano, pero eso no le importaba. Pronto podría comprar una, ¿o no?

Había cumplido once años y eso significaba que ya podía (y debía) asistir a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como todos los miembros de su familia. Sus padres habían sido alumnos en su juventud, y ahora tenían empleos dentro de la comunidad mágica.

Su papá Zira era dueño de la librería A.Z Fell & Co., la mejor librería mágica de Inglaterra, y su papá Crowley era dueño del Caldero Chorreante, el famoso bar a través del cual se accedía al callejón Diagon. Después estaban sus nueve hermanos mayores: Terry, de 17 años, que era prefecto de la casa Gryffindor y empezaría su último año en Hogwarts. Después estaba su hermano favorito Neil, de 16, que era el más listo de todo Slytherin. Después estaban Lilith, Raven y Misha, que eran trillizos y tenían 15 años; sin embargo, Misha iba en Gryffindor y ellas a Slytherin, además de que eran idénticas entre sí mientras que Misha no se les parecía en nada físicamente. Después estaba David, de 14, que era miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, y Michael y Mooninite, que tenían 13 años e iban ambos a Hufflepuff. Michael era loco por el Quidditch y Moonie tenía las mejores notas en Botánica. Y por último estaba Nina Luna, que era tan solo un año mayor que ella y estaba en Ravenclaw, donde destacaba sin problemas como la mejor de su curso. Todos y cada uno de sus hermanos eran ya oficialmente magos y brujas en crecimiento, mientras que ella era solo una niña que ni siquiera tenía una varita propia.

"Pero la tendré", pensó, tratando de ser positiva. "Mañana termina agosto, y eso significa que las cartas del colegio ya no pueden tardar mucho en llegar. ¡Tienen que hacerlo! Y, cuando lo hagan..."

Crepa limpió el vaso, guardó la jarra de agua y regresó a la cama, escuchando el ulular de las lechuzas. Alguna de ellas, pensó antes de apagar la luz, podría ser la que ella tanto esperaba.

(...)

-¡Buen día, mi princesa!- oyó una adormilada Crepa decir a su papá Zira.- El desayuno ya está listo, querida... ¿Bajas?

-Sí, papi... ¿y los demás?

-Ya están yendo. Sabes que Michael y las gemelas suelen ser los más remolones, pero yo me encargaré de despertarlos.

-Papi, ¿ha llegado ya Corvi?

-No, tesoro. Pero no te preocupes. Las cosas pasan a su debido tiempo.

Crepa suspiró y luego tomó una bata para cubrirse junto con sus pantuflas de conejo. Corvi era Corviknight, la lechuza de la familia; aunque algunos de sus hermanos tenían lechuzas propias, Corvi era quien solía encargarse de los asuntos comunes.

"Por ejemplo, nuestras cartas" pensó ocultando su decepción con una sonrisa y tomando asiento en la amplia mesa de los Crowley Fell. Amplia y llena de platillos de toda clase: siendo doce miembros su cocina siempre lucía atestada y con la mesa llena. Había cuando menos tres bandejas grandes repletas de todo lo que hacía a un buen desayuno inglés, desde salchichas y tomates fritos hasta panceta, tostadas y mucha mantequilla, además de té y algunos dulces (su papá Zira comía dulces fuera la hora que fuera).

-Siempre me pregunto cómo se las arreglarán los muggles de familia numerosa para cocinar- se quejó Zira, depositando en la mesa otro plato de salchichas.- Yo uso la magia y sin embargo llevo al menos dos horas aquí... ¡Todo para que ciertos niños se atraganten antes de que su padre Crowley se haya sentado a la mesa!- exclamó severamente mientras miraba a Michael, que se puso rojo.

-Perdón, papá... ¡Pero es que papá Crowley se tarda mucho y yo tengo hambre ahora!

-Tu padre tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo, porque el camarero se enfermó y no pudo ir. Por eso sigue durmiendo.

-Papi, mi amigo Liam es de familia muggle- comentó David entusiasmado.- Y dice que su mamá tiene toda clase de artefactos extraños para cocinar. Creo que se llaman "electrodomésticos".

-Buen día...- saludó un desganado Neil entrando al comedor con su pijama de Slytherin puesto, los pelos revueltos y cara de sueño. Tomó asiento bostezando y Zira no pudo evitar otro regaño.

-Buen día, querido. Una cosita, ¿puede ser? Trata de peinarte un poco antes de sentarte, hijo. Estar en casa no es excusa para andar tan desaliñado.

-¡Pero es verano!

-¿Yo estoy despeinada?- preguntó Crepa inquieta tocándose su propio cabello, rubio y largo como una cascada. Neil le sonrió.

-Tu luces como una princesa, hermanita. No te preocupes.

La mesa se fue llenando y el último en llegar en efecto fue Crowley, que lucía tan o más desaliñado que su hijo. Bastó que Zira arqueara una ceja para que comprendiera y se arreglara, usando un rápido movimiento de varita para atusar su cabello y quitar las arrugas de la camisa. Zira sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buen día, querido... ten tu taza de té, está caliente.

-Buen día a todos. ¡Mmm, adoro el olor de la panceta en la mañana! Menos mal que estos salvajes no se han devorado todo ya, que los conozco- bromeó mirando a sus hijos. Nina Luna sonrió.

-Papá, ¿Erik está bien?

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes, hijita. Me envió una lechuza diciendo que tenía un fuerte resfriado, y le contesté que era mejor que se quedara en casa unos días. Será más trabajo para mí pero no importa, no me asusta el trabajo duro.

-¿Y por qué no contratas otro empleado aunque sea temporalmente?- sugirió Raven.- Yo podría...

-No- la atajó el pelirrojo.- Tú y tu hermana tienen la mala costumbre de usar la excusa de ayudarme para escaparse al callejón Diagon a hacer compras, así que nada de eso.

-¿Qué tal yo?- terció Neil motivado.- Ya lo he hecho otras veces, papá, y sabes que soy de confianza...

-Ya veremos. Si has aprobado las suficientes Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, te dejaré ayudarme.

-¡Perfecto! Sé que ha aprobado al menos la mitad. ¿Todavía no hay señales de Corvi?- preguntó llamando de inmediato la atención de Crepa, que dejó de prestar atención a su plato para mirar por la ventana. No se veía a ninguna lechuza.

-Bueno, paciencia- aconsejó Aziraphale a sus hijos.- Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es terminar sus desayunos y...

No había terminado de decir su oración cuando un ulular fuerte hizo a todos volterse y ver al majestuoso Corvi, cuyo plumaje negro relucía como el acero, entrando por la puerta que comunicaba con el patio trasero. Llevaba una bolsa de cuero a modo de morral y, por lo abultada que iba la bolsa, era obvio que estaba llena de cartas. La sonrisa de Crepa fue tan luminosa y tan genuina que no pudo evitar pararse y correr hacia la hermosa lechuza.

-¡Corvi, llegaste! ¡Y trajiste mi carta! ¡Estoy feliz tan feliz, oh, eres el mejor, Corvi querido!

El animal ululó de nuevo con orgullo y luego las cartas fueron repartidas, dando lugar a numerosas conversaciones múltiples entre los miembros de la familia Crowley Fell. Sin embargo Crepa, que había sido la más desesperada en recibir su carta, fue la que menos habló mientras leía. Sus padres se le acercaron y la abrazaron con cariño, y Zira leyó cuidadosamente en voz alta:

"Estimada señorita Crowley Fell: tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios..."

-¡Nuestra Crepita se está haciendo mayor!- comentó Neil orgulloso, mientras que Terry, el mayor de todos, se acercó a su hermana pequeña y le dio también un cálido abrazo.

-Felicidades, Crepa. Este es un momento muy importante en tu vida, ¡vaya si estoy feliz por ti!

-No sé qué decir- balbuceó Crepa aturdida, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.- Yo... yo... ¡esperé tanto esta carta! ¡Papás, al fin soy una bruja de verdad, como todos ustedes!

Todos rieron y se felicitaron entre sí, y poco a poco pudieron sentarse otra vez con normalidad a la mesa, excepto por Zira, que se sentó junto a su hija en vez de revolotear sirviendo más platos. La niña aún temblaba de emoción y le pareció correcto estar a su lado.

-Bueno, ahora que al fin llegaron las cartas, podemos hacer ese viaje al callejón Diagon que tanto se ha postergado. ¿Verdad, querido?

-Lo que tú digas, ángel... es mejor comprar las cosas con tiempo, además, es el primer año de Crepita. ¡Debemos elegir todo nuevo para ella! Y tú...

-Solo mira- presumió Neil a su padre.- Saqué cuatro "extraordinarios" en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Astronomía. ¡Y dos "supera las expectativas" en Encantamientos y Botánica!

-Y también un "aceptable" en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y dos "insatisfactorios" en Historia de la Magia y Aritmancia- se burló Raven con una risita.

-No hay resultados perfectos. ¡Y bien! Papá, ¿me dejarás trabajar en el Caldero Chorreante contigo hasta que Erik se recupere?

-Oh, está bien. No puedo reprocharte esos insatisfactorios, ¡son los mismos que reprobé yo de joven! ¡Dame un abrazo, hijo!

-¡Crowley!- regañó Zira mientras sus hijos estallaban en risa y Crepa se deleitaba comiendo una buena porción de huevo frito. Había tenido el estómago cerrado casi todo el desayuno, al menos hasta la llegada de Corvi. Ahora podía comer de nuevo sin problemas y estaba tan famélica como ansiosa por ir a comprar sus útiles.


	3. El Callejón Diagon (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después que sus hijos hayan recibido sus cartas de Hogwarts, Aziraphale y Crowley los llevan al Callejón Diagon a hacer la compra de útiles.

El Caldero Chorreante era un sitio muy famoso. Quizás para los muggles que pasaban ante él no era más que un viejo bar en cuyo piso superior se rentaban habitaciones, pero para los magos y brujas ingleses, era la puerta de entrada al famoso Callejón Diagon, donde se juntaban las mejores tiendas de magia.

Anteriormente el Caldero Chorreante había pertenecido a un hombre llamado Tom que, debido a su avanzada edad, había decidido contratar a un joven mago de veinte años llamado Anthony J. Crowley, para que lo ayudara. El muchacho pelirrojo había demostrado ser de gran confianza para el manejo del negocio, por lo que Tom fue dejándole más y más responsabilidades. Crowley y su prometido Zira incluso lo invitaron a su boda, y luego al bautizo de su primogénito Terry. Poco después de eso Tom decidió que era hora de jubilarse y habló con Crowley al respecto de su futuro, ofreciéndole venderle El Caldero Chorreante por una suma simbólica. "No necesito mucho más oro para retirarme", le dijera en ese momento. "Pero sí necesito saber que tú y tu familia tendrán un ingreso seguro de ahora en más".

-En un principio quise matar a su padre- les comentó Aziraphale a sus hijos con una risita, mientras tomaban los polvos flu.- Porque no me avisó que compraría el bar, ¡y fue algo chocante encontrar nuestra bóveda de Gringotts tan vacía! Pero luego de que me explicara debo admitir que me pareció una espléndida idea.

-¿Por qué, papi?

-Porque ni él ni yo teníamos un negocio propio en ese momento, querida- contestó con suavidad a Crepa.- Éramos simples empleados, él en el bar y yo en Flourish y Blotts. Teníamos a Terry que era un bebé pequeñito, y venía Neil en camino. Necesitábamos más que un sueldo fijo para mantenernos, y El Caldero Chorreante fue nuestra salvación.

-Y gracias a la administración de su hermoso papi Zira- intervino Crowley guiñándole un ojo a su esposo- pudimos ahorrar suficiente oro para que él montara su propia tienda de libros. ¡Muy bien! Si ya todos tomaron sus polvos flu, ¡hagan una fila que nos vamos a Londres!

La familia Crowley Fell residía en un hermoso pueblito llamado Tadfield, en una casa enorme con un gran jardín y muchas comodidades. La mitad de los pobladores eran magos y brujas, y la otra mitad eran muggles emparentados con magos, por lo que allí se respiraba una libertad como en pocos otros lugares del mundo. Podían volar tranquilos con sus escobas por la campiña, y sembrar plantas mágicas en el patio, que nadie diría nada. Una de sus vecinas de hecho era Anathema Device, quien ejercía en Hogwarts como profesora de Adivinación. A la que, por cierto, encontraron en el local desayunando en compañía de Newton Pulsifer, el profesor de Estudios Muggles. Aziraphale consideró apropiado saludarlos antes de seguir su camino.

-Buenos días, profesora Device, profesor Pulsifer... ¡Qué hermosa mañana! ¿Verdad?

-Hermosa en verdad. Por lo que veo, sus hijos ya han recibido las cartas del colegio, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa al ver a los niños Crowley Fell en alegre grupo.

-Así es. Probablemente tengamos que hacer otro viaje mañana, porque usted sabe como es esto. Siempre falta alguna cosa, un libro, una balanza nueva, un surtido de tintas de diferentes colores... ¡Ah, pero no me quejo! Es un momento muy agradable el poder elegir los útiles de los niños.

-Un pajarito me contó que este año vas a empezar en Hogwarts- le dijo sonriente Newton a Crepa, que se puso colorada y asintió.- ¡Te felicito, pequeña! Serás muy bienvenida.

-Ángel, ya abrí el pasadizo, mejor vamos yendo ya. Profesores, fue un gusto saludarlos. ¡Andando, hijos!

(...)

A Crepa le empezaron a temblar las piernas en cuanto entraron al Callejón Diagon. A pesar de que había ido en muchas otras ocasiones con su familia, era la primera vez que iba para ella. Era la primera vez que se medía en la tienda de Madam Malkin para comprarse dos juegos de túnicas escolares; era la primera vez que entraba a una botica a comprar ingredientes para sus propias clases de pociones, y era la primera vez que su papi Zira la ayudaba a seleccionar los libros de texto que precisaría de los estantes de Flourish y Blotts.

-Cuando seas mayor podrás comprar los libros que yo vendo, tesoro- le comentó risueño, haciendo referencia a que en A.Z Fell & Co. solo se vendían libros antiguos de magia avanzada.- Pero por ahora, éstos te serán más que útiles.

-"El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 1"... ¡Lo encontré, papi!- exclamó Crepa orgullosa.- Era el que me faltaba.

-Si quieres algún libro extra, solo pídelo, ¿eh?- exclamó Crowley mirándola con orgullo.- No hay problema. Tenemos oro de sobra.

-No se me ocurre nada en este momento, papi Crowley, pero gracias de todos modos... ¿Ahora vamos por mi varita?

-Sí, querida. Solo déjame ver dónde están los otros... ¡Terry! Hijo, ¿no has visto a tus hermanos?- inquirió Zira al ver llegar a su hijo mayor con una gran pila de libros en el carrito.

-Creo que están todos aquí, papá. Excepto Nina Luna y Moonie, las vi entrar en la tienda de enfrente para comprar plumas.

-Hombre, sé que eres estudioso pero, ¿vas a llevar todo eso?- silbó Crowley señalando la tambaleante pila de libros que Terry llevaba. Éste negó y señaló a Misha, que conversaba con David cerca de la puerta.

-Llevo los míos y los de Misha también. No me cuesta nada ayudar.

-Okey, vamos yendo a la caja entonces... ¡¡Eh!! Michael no está. ¡Ese niño! Apuesto a que se escabulló de nuevo a la tienda de escobas. ¡No se le puede apartar la vista un segundo!

A Crepa no le interesaba tener una escoba, porque después de todo los alumnos de primer año no tenían permiso de usarlas. Y además le daba miedo volar. Pero lo que sí le interesó fue visitar Ollivander, la mejor tienda de varitas del país, para poder al fin comprar su primera varita. Aziraphale observó con aire soñador el frente del local, apretando la mano de su esposo al hacerlo.

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí con mi madre, a comprar mi varita para la escuela. ¡Ah, una experiencia realmente única! Vamos, tesoro. Entremos.

Crepa y sus padres entraron y una campanilla atrajo enseguida a Aidan, el carismático fabricante de varitas que comprara el local a su antiguo dueño, Garrick Ollivander. Aunque hubiera estado en todo su derecho de cambiar el nombre al negocio que ahora le pertenecía, Aidan consideró que habría sido de muy mal augurio eliminar a Ollivander del mapa, y decidió conservar el nombre tal cual para que el legado de Garrick permaneciera.

-Buenos días, señor Fell, señor Crowley... ¡Ahh, veo que vienen con su hija pequeña hoy! No me digan... ¿Primera vez en Hogwarts?

-Sí, señor- contestó Crepa con timidez.

-Bueno, ten por seguro que llegarás al castillo con una varita perfecta, querida. Veamos... es hora de hacer algo de magia- comentó alegremente al tiempo que tomaba una cinta de medir y encendía algunas luces.- ¿Cuál es tu brazo para la varita?


	4. El Callejón Diagon (segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Crepa elige su varita, sus hermanos recorren el Callejón Diagon a placer.

-¿Cuál es su brazo para la varita, señorita Crowley?- le preguntó con amabilidad Aidan a su joven clienta, que trago saliva y contestó lo más serena que pudo:

-Soy zurda, señor.

-Muy bien. Ahora no se asuste, no tardaré mucho en tomarle las medidas. Señores, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber mientras esperan?

-Muchas gracias, señor Aidan. Un té de limón estaría bien- aceptó Aziraphale, a lo que el fabricante de varitas respondió atrayendo con la suya una bandeja con tazas, azúcar y rodajas de limón.

-Debe ser emocionante, ¿verdad, señores Crowley Fell? Acompañar a los hijos a comprar su primera varita.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Yo por lo menos nunca me canso. Pero ahora que Crepa, la más joven de nuestros hijos, ya es estudiante de Hogwarts, nos sentimos algo nostálgicos... ¿no es cierto, querido?

-Ángel, no me hagas decirlo delante de la niña. Se supone que no soy sentimental.

Crepa rió por lo bajo y miró con fascinación la cinta métrica que recorría sus brazos, hombros y hasta su cabeza, hasta que se detuvo y el señor Aidan la recogió aprobadoramente, usando otro hechizo convocador para atraer algunas cajas.

-Muy bien, señorita Crowley. Pruebe esta varita, madera de caoba y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Tómela y agítela...

Crepa tragó saliva, tomó la varita de caoba y la agitó. No pasó nada. Luego tomó otra hecha de arce y pluma de fénix, y tampoco pasó nada. Ante su rostro preocupado, Aziraphale se apresuró a decir:

-¡No pasa nada, princesa! La varita elige al mago, eso solía decir el viejo Ollivander. La encontrarás cuando menos te lo esperes.

(...)

-Oye, esto está de lujo. ¡Bombas fétidas al 50%!- exclamó jubiloso Michael Crowley Fell a su hermano mayor Neil, que lo miraba divertido.

-¿Vas a gastar tus ahorros en eso? Bueno, es tu oro, tú sabrás...

-¡No lo digas como si nunca las hubieras usado!- reprochó Michael, metiendo también en su cesta unos cuantos surtidos saltaclases.

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero ahora empezaré el sexto año. No puedo darme el lujo de ese tipo de bromas...

-Porque temes ser castigado de nuevo por Terry- bromeó a sus espaldas Lilith. La joven gemela de Raven era tan rubia como Aziraphale, con un espléndido cabello largo y ojos amarillos fieros como serpientes, que despertó a su paso la mirada encandilada de varios jóvenes. Neil bufó.

-Muy graciosa. ¿Qué, tú y Raven vinieron otra vez a comprar pociones de amor?

-¡Claro que no! Esas pociones son para perdedoras. Rav y yo no las necesitamos- afirmó Lilith indignada. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció Raven con una bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley bastante abultada, a lo que Neil observó burlón:

-Ya. ¿Qué vinieron a comprar, entonces? ¿Comida de micropuff?

-¡Qué te importa! En vez de meterte en nuestros asuntos, ¿por qué no vas a lo de Ollivander a ver como Crepa elige su varita? Todos sabemos que es tu consentida.

-Cualquiera sería mi consentida en lugar de ustedes- aseguró Neil sonriéndoles y abandonando Sortilegios Weasley para irse derecho a lo de Ollivander. Bueno, más bien a lo del señor Aidan. Lo cierto era que si tenía predilección por su hermana Crepa, porque era una joven en extremo bondadosa y alegre, a menudo víctima de las bromas de aquellas serpientes gemelas. Ahora que empezaría a ir a Hogwarts, por cierto que sería una difícil etapa de transición. ¿En qué casa le tocaría estar? ¿Se adaptaría bien al castillo, lograría hacer amigos pronto? Todas esas preguntas lo ponían nervioso, por lo que aceleró el paso hasta entrar al local de varitas y oír la tenue voz de Crepa.

-¡Esta tampoco es! Oh... ¡a lo mejor no hay varita para mí!

-¡Claro que la hay!- intervino con fuerza entrando en el campo de visión de su hermana y sus padres.- Eres tan bruja como yo mago, ¡no te rindas, Crepa!

Crepa se ruborizó ante el ánimo de Neil, y tomó una nueva varita con toda la firmeza que pudo. De madera de palo de rosa y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, la varita casi pareció cobrar vida entre sus dedos: soltó una buena cantidad de chispas blancas y rosas, y la joven hizo algunos firuletes que dejaron en el aire una estela brillante. Luego rompió a reír encantada y abrazó a sus padres y hermano, feliz y orgullosa de su logro.

-¡Ya tengo varita, ya tengo varita! ¡Oh, es tan hermosa como lo había soñado!

-¡Felicidades, tesoro! Ya estás un paso más cerca de tu meta- la elogió Zira.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a contarles a todos tus hermanos?

-Si es que podemos reunirlos a todos en el mismo lugar- apuntó Crowley irónicamente. Aunque Zira le dirigió una breve mirada severa, tenía razón: reunir a sus diez hijos ya era difícil en casa, cuanto más en una calle repleta de negocios mágicos. Al final decidieron dividirse ellos también para hacer más rápido.

-Yo llevaré a Crepita a comprar su lechuza- dijo Crowley.- Se lo prometí y como buen padre debo cumplir mi promesa. Ángel, tú ve a por Michael, las gemelas y David, apuesto a que están en Sortilegios Weasley, la Escoba Dorada, o la heladería esa nueva que abrió la semana pasada. Oblígalos si es preciso, todavía no han comprado ni sus útiles de pociones ni sus nuevos uniformes. Diles que si no se prueban la ropa irán desnudos a clase.

-Sí, tendré que ponerme firme con ellos, aunque les he dicho mil veces que primero las cosas del colegio y después la diversión- suspiró Aziraphale.- Neil, tesoro, tú busca a Misha, Moonie y Nina Luna, y pídeles que no se demoren con sus compras. Nos encontráremos de vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante para el almuerzo, ¿está bien?

-Sí, papá. ¿Y Terry?

-Tu hermano es de total confianza, sé que no se va a distraer con nada. Bueno, ¡andando todos! Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

(...)

-Siempre me he preguntado... ¿por qué no podemos entrar ahí?- susurró Nina Luna a su hermana mayor Moonie. La joven de doce años señalaba al angosto pasillo que conducía al Callejón Knockturn.- Digo, ya sé que tiene que ver con la magia negra, pero...

-Pero nada, Nina- la acalló Moonie nerviosa.- En ese Callejón se venden muchas cosas prohibidas de magia negra. Es todo lo que necesitamos saber, así que mejor vámonos, antes que alguien nos encuentre mirando en esa dirección.

-Sí... oye, ¿aquel no es el profesor Morningstar?- inquirió dudosa al ver a un mago alto, envuelto en una capa con capucha negra, meterse en el citado Callejón Knockturn. Moonie parpadeó.

-No podría asegurarlo, pero... no tendría nada de raro que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras visitara una calle dedicada a las artes oscuras, ¿no?- razonó la niña.- Vamos, en serio. Debemos volver con los demás.

(...)

-Papááá... ¡esto es innecesario!- se quejaba Michael en el pedestal de Madam Malkin.- ¡Mi túnica del año pasado todavía me queda, déjame ir a comprar el lustrador de escobas que me falta!

-Nada de lustrador de escobas para ti, jovencito. En casa tienes todavía una lata, ¿y sabes qué tienes también? Un uniforme agujereado sabe Dios por qué cosas le has puesto en los bolsillos. Así que te comprarás uno nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Michael hizo un berrinche que suscitó risas por lo bajo de los otros jóvenes presentes, la mayoría estudiantes de Hogwarts como él. El único que no reía era Misha, quien observaba alicaído la vitrina.

-¿Te pasa algo, querido?

-No, papá- se apresuró a negar. Aziraphale frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro? Si estoy olvidando algo de tu lista, ¡no dudes en recordármelo! Un sombrero nuevo, una capa, ¿te hace falta algo?

Misha negó lo más naturalmente que pudo y luego se obligó a sonreír. No había dicho a nadie de su familia, excepto a Crepa, su deseo de usar uniforme de bruja, y decididamente no iba a mencionar el asunto allí delante de tanta gente. Más adelante, quizás...

(...)

-Oye Rav, tenías razón en que estos helados son una delicia- comentó Lilith a su gemela con expresión de satisfacción.- Pero será mejor que vayamos yendo, ¿no? Papá Zira no estará contento si llegamos tarde al Caldero Chorreante.

-Diablos, tienes razón. Y todavía me falta recoger mi pedido en la tienda de mascotas, no quisiera llegar tarde y tener que volver a por él mañana.

-¿Tienda de mascotas? ¿Qué cosa encargaste?

-Alimento premium para Noctámbula- contestó Raven, refiriéndose a su lechuza, una soberbia ave rojiza.- El especialista dijo que debía alimentarse muy bien para reponerse de la intoxicación que sufrió la semana pasada.

Ambas hermanas pagaron y se aprestaron a marcharse del local, pero en la puerta se cruzaron inesperadamente con el profesor Gabriel, su maestro de Historia de la Magia. La sorpresa fue obvia para los tres.

-Vaya... las gemelas Crowley Fell.

-Profesor- contestó Lilith con frialdad.- Vámonos, Rav. No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí.

Gabriel fue consciente de la grosera manera en que Lilith Crowley lo miró antes de marcharse, pero se encogió de hombros y entró a la heladería. Había ido allí a por un refresco como todos los demás clientes, no a pelear en la puerta con una alumna.

"Aún así" pensó irritado. "Es una suerte que este sea el ultimo año en que tendré que enseñar a esas chicas tan problemáticas".

(...)

Para cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Quedaban pocos clientes degustando tardíamente sus platos, y el segundo camarero, Clint, secaba perezosamente unos vasos detrás de la barra. Crowley, Zira y sus hijos se apoderaron de la mesa triple del rincón, desplomándose como figuritas de papel con todo y bolsas de compra por el suelo. Crowley apenas tuvo energías para pedirle a su empleado que les llevara un almuerzo lo bastante copioso a todos.

-Señor Crowley, el cocinero ya se marchó a casa...

-Pero siempre deja comida lista en la heladera, chico. Ve a calentarla, anda, que estoy muerto de hambre.

-Todos los años digo lo mismo, debemos organizarnos mejor. Y todos los años pasa lo mismo, cada quien se va por su cuenta- se quejó Zira abanicándose por el intenso calor.- Niños, ya son grandes, ¡tienen que colaborar más con nosotros!

-Lo siento mamá... debí ayudarte más con mis hermanos, pero me encontré con unos compañeros de Gryffindor y aprovechamos para organizar una sesión de estudios mañana- se disculpó Terry. Aunque algunos de sus hermanos rodaron los ojos ante su explicación, Aziraphale lo miró orgulloso.

-No te preocupes, Terry, ¡tú ya me ayudas mucho en casa! Yo me las arreglaré gustoso con lo demás, si eso te deja más tiempo libre para estudiar.

-Los EXTASIS deben ser aterradores- opinó Moonie.- ¿No tienes miedo de reprobar, hermanito?

-No, linda. Nunca he tenido miedo al estudio y el trabajo. Ya lo verás, para cuando tu te gradúes yo ya estaré trabajando en el Ministerio de la Magia.

-Mi hijo va a ser el siguiente ministro- alardeó Crowley.- ¡Y hará una gestión todavía mejor que la de la ministra Granger!

-Ya, papá, esas son palabras mayores. La ministra Granger es la bruja más inteligente del país, me falta todavía mucho para parecerme siquiera a ella.

-Oigan, ¿y Crepa?- interrogó Neil al percatarse de la ausencia de la niña.- ¿No llegó todavía? ¿¿Acaso se habrá perdido??

-Nada de eso, de hecho llegó unos minutos antes que nosotros- le informo Zira.- Debe estar arriba jugando con su nueva lechuza... ¡Ah, querida! ¡Justo hablábamos de ti, ven a comer!

-¡Sí, papi!- exclamó Crepa bajando la escalera, feliz con su compañero emplumado subido a su hombro, una lechuza marrón claro de hermosos ojos castaños.- Quería mostrarle a Latte lo bonito que es El Caldero Chorreante... ¡Oh, y por cierto, éste es Latte!- presentó súper contenta a sus hermanos, que le hicieron sitio a la mesa para oírla hablar sobre lo divertido que había sido escoger su propia lechuza. La alegría e inocencia de Crepa eran demasiado contagiosas para interrumpirla.


	5. Casas y cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa está feliz por sus nuevos útiles, pero se sigue preguntando qué le deparará el destino una vez que llegue a Hogwarts.

Crepa no cabía en sí de gozo con sus nuevos útiles y materiales escolares. Todos los años anteriores había sentido la envidia y la decepción al ver irse a sus hermanos sin ella, uno por uno. Enviaban lechuzas y regalos regularmente, y ella y sus padres hacían otro tanto para no perder el contacto, pero no era lo mismo. Después venía el momento agridulce de la Navidad: agridulce porque era hermoso tenerlos a todos de vuelta en casa, pero amargo porque el momento duraba muy poco y luego volvía a perderlos.

-Pero ahora ya no tendré que pasar por eso- afirmó radiante a la mañana siguiente.- ¡No se irán sin mí esta vez!

-¡Ojalá te toque en mi casa, Crepa!- exclamó Moonie contenta.- No podremos compartir clases, pero nos veríamos en la sala común y podría mostrarte todas mis plantas.

-No lo sé. Creo que para ella sería mejor estar en Gryffindor, bajo el cuidado de Terry- opinó Aziraphale.- Después de todo es el mayor de los hermanos, seguro podrá guiarla maravillosamente en su primer año.

-¿Y por qué no en Ravenclaw?- interrumpió Nina Luna, dejando su plato de huevos revueltos para mirar a su hermanita.- Crepa es muy lista, incluso sin varita ha demostrado tener muchas aptitudes mágicas.

-Bueno, pues esté en la casa que esté, sé que nos hará sentir orgullosos a todos- finalizó Crowley de buen humor, dándole una palmadita cariñosa a su hija.- Hija mía, tú no te preocupes por la ceremonia de selección que donde sea que vayas, lo harás estupendamente.

-Bueno… ¿y si… si me toca en Slytherin?- inquirió la joven dubitativa. Su familia cesó todo movimiento y la miraron por unos cuantos segundos con desconcierto, hasta que Raven estalló en carcajadas y contagió a los demás; incluso el severo Terry tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su taza.

-¿Tú, en Slytherin? ¿Tú?- recalcó Raven sin dejar de reír, logrando que su hermanita se pusiera colorada.- ¡Por favor, Crepa, sé que eres inocente pero esto es demasiado!

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que dije?- preguntó Crepa entre avergonzada y molesta, pues no le veía el chiste. Raven se tomó un segundo para respirar y contestó, lo más calmada que pudo:

-No tiene nada de malo, pero es absurdo. Imagínate… ¡Una niña buena como tú en Slytherin! Es imposible. Antes veremos a un dragón respirando bajo el agua que a ti en Slytherin.

-Raven… ya basta- la amonestó Zira.- Dudo que Crepita esté en tu casa, pero no es motivo para reírse así.

-Yo no veo por qué es imposible- barbotó Crepa enojada.- ¿Acaso no están tú, Lilith y Neil ahí? Y yo soy su hermana. Podría tocarme también.

-Pero no pasará- negó Lilith meneando la cabeza. Aunque no se oía burlona como su hermana, era obvio que pensaba igual que ella y sus palabras lo demostraron.- Slytherin es una casa de magos orgullosos, fuertes y obstinados. No digo que no seas fuerte, a lo mejor resultas ser una bruja poderosa cuando crezcas. Pero no tienes el tipo de carácter que busca la casa Slytherin.

Después de eso Crepa ya no quiso hablar mucho, pero era obvio que seguía molesta. Mientras sus hermanos se iban a disfrutar del día haciendo sus cosas, ella se encerró en su cuarto a repasar las bonitas compras del día anterior. Incluso abrió su closet para contemplar mejor la ropa que usaría en el colegio.

Se trataba de un uniforme negro que constaba de camisa, chaleco, falda y capa, además de los zapatos y el sombrero. Como todavía no sabía en qué casa le tocaría estar, ninguna de sus prendas tenía los colores correspondientes. Una vez que fuera elegida sí, mágicamente sus medias, corbata, guantes y demás pertenencias se teñirían de dos colores. Rojo y dorado si era Gryffindor, azul y bronce si era Ravenclaw, amarillo y negro si era Hufflepuff, y verde y plateado si era Slytherin. Cerró el closet y suspiró.

“No es que tenga preferencia por Slytherin, no es eso… ¿pero por qué mi pregunta los hizo reír así? ¿Tan increíble les parece que yo pueda terminar ahí? ¿Acaso los tiempos no habían cambiado?"

Ella sabía que, en el pasado, la casa Slytherin gozara de una mala reputación. Se decía que solo los magos tenebrosos iban ahí, y lamentablemente esa creencia tenía sus fundamentos. Múltiples magos malvados estudiaran en la casa de la serpiente, incluyendo al tenebroso Señor Oscuro, quien diecinueve años antes aterrorizara al mundo mágico. Crepa tuvo un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

“Sin embargo", pensó, bajando las escaleras con cierta prisa. “Eso quedó en el pasado. Papá Crowley siempre dice que hay gente buena y gente mala en todas partes, y que es injusto seguir culpando a la casa por los errores que sus miembros hayan cometido. Después de todo, ¿papá no estudió ahí? Y es un hombre maravilloso. Y también Neil está ahí. Y Neil es… el mejor de todos".

-¡Ey, Crepa! ¿A dónde vas?- la interrumpió la voz del mismo Neil. Ella se paró asombrada. Creía que no estaba.

-Al patio, a ver si ya volvió Latte.

-Ahh, tu lechuza. ¿Quisiste enviar una carta tan pronto, querida?

-Bueno, más o menos- admitió con una risita.- La envié anoche a Adam, para que supiera que ya soy alumna de Hogwarts. ¡Sé que podría haber ido a pie a su casa para decirle, pero me ganó la emoción de mandar mi primer lechuza! Oye, hermano. ¿Será que él también estará en Hogwarts como nosotros?

Adam Young era un joven vecino de Tadfield, de la misma edad de Crepa. Aunque era hijo de padres muggles, sabía todo sobre el mundo mágico: además de Crepa era amigo de los otros niños Crowley Fell, y con frecuencias se reunían a jugar. Neil se paró a pensarlo un momento y dio una respuesta ambigua, para no romper el corazón de su hermana.

-Puede ser que sí, pero también puede ser que no. ¿No le has preguntado en tu carta si él recibió una?

-Oh… ¡¡Cielos, no se me había ocurrido!!- gritó Crepa golpeándose la frente.- Estaba tan ansiosa por contarle sobre la mía que lo olvid…

-¡¡Eyyyy!! ¡¡Crepa, a que no adivinas!!- gritó una voz carcajeante desde el frente de la casa. La pequeña corrió hasta la puerta de entrada seguida de Neil y vió a Adam, saltando entusiasmado para llamar más la atención, mientras un adormilado Latte volaba hasta posarse en el hombro de su dueña, que estaba estupefacta.

-Adam, ¿qué pasó? ¿Latte te dio mi carta?

-Claro que sí, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Yo también recibí la mía!- anunció el joven de rulos agitando un sobre en la cara de los hermanos.- ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! Yo estaba anoche cenando en casa, tranquilo, cuando llamaron a la puerta y…

-Oigan, ¿qué es este alboroto?- preguntó Zira asomándose por la ventana. Al ver a su joven vecino tan entusiasmado agregó:- ¿Estás bien, Adam?

-¡Más que bien, señor Aziraphale! ¡Mire! ¡Recibí una carta de Hogwarts!- parecía tan ufano como la misma Crepa.- Anoche vino a casa un profesor de la escuela, por orden de la directora McGonagall. Habló con mis padres, les explicó que yo tenía una vacante en Hogwarts y me entregó una carta. Afortunadamente nosotros ya sabíamos muchas cosas del mundo mágico, así que todo fue muy sencillo de entender.

-¡Eso es excelente!- festejó Crepa abrazando a su amigo.- ¡Significa que seremos compañeros, qué emoción, qué emoción! ¿A ver tu carta?

-Jejeje… el profesor que vino fue muy amable conmigo y mis padres y nos dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada. Dijo que en Gringotts podríamos cambiar dinero muggle por mágico, para comprar mis libros y demás. Y que no debía tener miedo por no ser de una familia mágica, porque muchos magos y brujas provienen de familias muggles y aprenden rápido.

-Como la ministra de la magia- apuntó Nina Luna, quien al igual que su papá había sido atraída al jardín por las voces y se aprestó a felicitar a Adam.- Ella es hija de padres muggles y ve cuan lejos ha llegado en la vida. ¡Felicidades, Adam!

-Gracias. Yo de hecho venía a preguntarles… ¿No querrían acompañarme al Callejón Diagon? Mis padres vendrán por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los tres ha estado ahí jamás. Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda.

-¡Cuenta con eso!- asintió Crepa entusiasmada.- Papá Zira, ¿podemos ir? ¡Será estupendo ayudar a Adam a dar sus primeros pasos como mago!

-Está bien, tesoro… tenía algunos quehaceres todavía, pero pueden esperar. ¡Será un placer ayudar a Adam y sus padres! Y de paso compraré unas cuantas cosas más para tus hermanos. ¿Vamos con los polvos flu?

-Papá se marea con los polvos flu- comentó Adam con una risita.- Si no le importa, señor Aziraphale, iremos en el tren muggle. ¿Está bien?

-¡Qué divertido, nunca he ido en tren!- aplaudió Crepa ante la idea de tener esa aventura.- Iré por mi bolso. ¡No me perdería este viaje por nada del mundo!


	6. Últimos días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada uno a su manera, los hermanos Crowley Fell disfrutan sus últimos días de vacaciones.

-Pero papá… ¡soy un excelente volador y el mejor bateador que ha tenido el equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts!- protestó Michael.- ¡Estoy perfectamente capacitado para…!

-No me importa que tanto sepas volar, jovencito- lo interrumpió Zira inflexible.- No llevarás a Adam a volar por el pueblo. Te lo prohíbo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sin peros! Adam querido, no es nada contra ti, de verdad. Es solo que aún no estás listo para volar, ¡pero no te preocupes! En la escuela aprenderás y un día podrás montar tu propia escoba.

Desde que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts, Adam había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de sus amigos Crowley Fell, aprendiendo algunas cosas básicas. Si bien el joven Young conocía la existencia del mundo mágico lo mismo que el resto del pueblo, no tenía ninguna práctica ni conocimiento especializado, puesto que siendo muggle sus amigos se habían cuidado de no ponerlo en peligro con sus juegos. Por ejemplo, con el vuelo: Michael y David eran miembros de sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch (Michael como bateador y David como buscador), pero nunca los habían dejado enseñarle al joven muggle a volar por sí mismo.

-Entiendo que nuestros papás dijeran eso cuando eras muggle, ¡pero ahora eres un mago!- protestó el belicoso Michael. Detrás suyo Terry, quien se había ofrecido a vigilar a los niños en uno de sus escasos momentos de descanso, lo interrumpió con palabras tan inflexibles como las de Zira.

-Hace solo una semana que Adam supo que es mago. No tiene práctica con las escobas y ni siquiera ha aprendido a usar su varita aún, Michael. Deja de presionarlo solo porque quieres un compañero de vuelo.

-Bah. Si David estuviera aquí podríamos practicar, pero no, se fue otra vez a ver a su amigo muggle.- El niño vio que se acercaba Crepa y agitó los brazos para llamar su atención.- ¡Eh, hermana! ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar?

-¡Cielos, no!- se estremeció la pequeña Crepa.- Me dan miedo las escobas.

-Pero tendrás clases de vuelo cuando llegues a Hogwarts, ¿por qué no mejor practicar ahora en tu propia casa?

-Porque no quiero- se empecinó la niña ajustando su tiara de perlitas.- Además voy a salir con papá Zira y con Moonie al pueblo. Compraremos adornos para personalizar nuestras mochilas, y lo haremos a mano, como los muggles. ¡Será divertido!

Aunque ardía en deseos de aprender magia, Crepa respetaba a los muggles y no tenía inconveniente en aprender también de ellos. Como eran sus últimos días siendo una bruja sin varita, decidió aprovecharlos para hacer algo bonito, como lo era coser y adornar su mochila de la escuela. Moonie, quien era una gran costurera, se ofreció a enseñarle a mano, y prometió que en el futuro le enseñaría útiles hechizos de costura.

“No veo la hora de estar en Hogwarts y empezar a practicar un poco de todo. ¡Ojalá el verano se termine pronto!"

(...)

Aquel infame deseo no era compartido por todos sus hermanos. Lilith y Raven, por ejemplo, estaban muy bien en su habitación en ese momento, oyendo música y haciendo flotar cosas perezosamente con sus varitas. Raven, cuyo largo cabello rojo era idéntico al de su papá Crowley, dijo en voz alta:

-Menos mal que, con el asunto de que Crepa empezará la escuela, nuestros padres tienen otra cosa en qué pensar. ¡Ya me estaba sofocando la idea de tener que pasar el verano estudiando!

-Sí, ni lo digas… o sea, no es que quiera reprobar todas las MHB, eso no. No soy una bruta. Pero estudiar con tanta anticipación, ¿quién dijo que para cuando lleguen los exámenes recordaré lo que estoy estudiando ahora?

Ambas gemelas rieron y Lilith dejó caer sin querer su caja mágica, que al caer al suelo se le partió la tapa por la mitad. La jovencita maldijo.- ¡Mira tú, que desastre! A ver. ¡Reparo!

-Oye, ¿qué pasó al final con todos esos pergaminos de historia de la magia que tenías ahí?

-Pues que crees. Tuve que limpiarlos y hacer esa porquería de tarea, ni modo que me hiciera la tonta después que papá Crowley me llamara la atención al respecto.

-Cierto… bueno, tranquila. Si este año el profesor Gabriel sigue portándose como un viejo estirado insoportable, estaremos preparadas para...

-¡Chst! Que en esta casa las paredes oyen- la silenció Lilith, abriendo la puerta de un rápido movimiento de varita. Detrás de la puerta aparecieron unos sorprendidos Michael y Adam.

-¡Oh, oh, nos descubrieron! ¡¡Corre, Adam, corre!!

-Mocosos insolentes, ¡¡largo de aquí, largo!!- chillo Lilith furiosa.- Raven, vámonos a otra parte. ¡Tener privacidad en esta casa es como pedirle a un escarbato que no robe objetos brillantes!

(...)

Para Terry Crowley Fell, en cambio, estudiar durante el verano no era ningún sacrificio, al contrario. Lo hacía gustoso y con diligencia, porque se tomaba muy en serio sus ambiciones a futuro.

Su padre le había dicho como elogio que se convertiría en el siguiente ministro de la magia. ¿Y por qué no?, pensaba Terry a veces. La ministra Hermione Granger había hecho un estupendo trabajo purgando el ministerio de magos y brujas corruptos, así como de los últimos seguidores del Señor Oscuro. El otrora ministerio burocrático y manchado con la traición de los espías mortífagos, era ahora un sitio seguro y bien dirigido, donde se aplicaban las leyes de forma justa para toda la comunidad mágica y muggle.

“Si yo pudiera llegar tan alto como ella, ¡estoy seguro que también podría marcar una diferencia! Solo es cuestión de trabajar duro".

-Terry… ¿tienes tiempo, hermano?- preguntó Misha tímidamente en su puerta. Terry le respondió sin mirarlo, ocupado como estaba en buscar unos libros sobre historia mágica en lo alto de su librería.

-En un segundo, Mish. Quiero completar mi monografía sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica para esta noche, así que debo apurarme.

-Ahh… bueno, si estás ocupado no te molestaré. Lo siento.

-¿Mh?- al notar el tono alicaído de Misha Terry apartó la vista de los libros para preguntarle, preocupado:- ¿Estás bien, Mish?

-¡Sí, sí! No era nada. Te dejaré estudiar tranquilo, ¡y ya hablaremos en otro momento!- dijo agitado antes de marcharse corriendo a su habitación.

(...)

Neil aprovechó sus últimos días de vacaciones para tres cosas: primero, ayudar a su padre en El Caldero Chorreante como había prometido. Le encantaba el movimiento que había en el bar y además era quien mejor se llevaba con Crowley de todos sus hijos, así que resultaba divertido conversar con él a la par que atendía mesas. Segundo, dormir a gusto, un lujo que solo se pudo dar después de haber recibido los resultados de sus MHB (porque antes de eso había estado demasiado tenso para dormir bien). Y tercero, pasar tiempo de calidad con Crepa, su preciada hermana menor, quien debido a su ansiedad por llegar al castillo estaba llena de preguntas que él solícitamente le contestaba.

-No puedes hacer magia en los pasillos o los recreos, pero en la sala común de tu casa sí- le contó.- Y puedes sacar libros de la biblioteca si quieres, pero es mejor que los cuides y regreses a tiempo, o si no la bibliotecaria se pondrá furiosa.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo… ¿Y es verdad que tendré clases de vuelo obligatorias?

-Me temo que sí, Crepita, pero en serio que no debes tener miedo. El profesor Death es un estupendo instructor de vuelo y nunca dejaría que un alumno se lastime, así que tú tranquila.

-Ojalá tengas razón… oye, ¡Nina!- llamó a su hermana al verla por el pasillo.- Cuando tú aprendiste a volar, ¿tuviste algún problema, tu escoba se salió de control, te caíste o algo por el estilo?

-No, nada de eso- contestó Nina entrando al cuarto de su hermanita y tomándole la mano para calmarla.- La verdad que soy una pésima voladora pero el profesor Death fue muy paciente, y al final logré dominar mi escoba y pasar las clases. No tengas miedo, querida, lo harás bien.

-El profesor Death se oye como una muy buena persona- concluyo Crepa algo más calmada que antes. Neil asintió.

-¡Es un fuera de serie! Una vez fui a Hogsmeade con mis amigos y lo encontramos en el bar de Las Tres Escobas, y fue… bueno, hay algunas anécdotas que es mejor que no oigan niñas como ustedes- se interrumpió a tiempo el joven. No tenía por qué grabar en la mente de sus hermanas la imagen de un profesor venciendo en un concurso de beber hidromiel.

(...)

-Crowley, estoy tan exhausto…- gimió Zira, dejándose caer en la cama con un suspiro hondo. Crowley asintió y lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos, ocultando un bostezo propio.

-Te entiendo, ángel. Mañana tendremos el viaje con más pasajeros de toda nuestra vida, me tomó al menos una hora hacer los hechizos necesarios para agrandar el Bentley por dentro. Seremos doce personas, seis lechuzas, tres gatos, un cuervo, un murciélago, no sé cuantas maletas y bolsos…

-¡Por dios, ni me lo digas! Pasé casi toda la tarde ayudando a los niños a armar su equipaje. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo dejamos para último momento, el año pasado casi llegamos tarde a la estación y tuve que hacer un hechizo para apartar a los otros coches. De lo contrario nos hubiéramos quedado atascados en el tráfico por horas.

-Jajaja, sí, lo recuerdo… ¡Fue gracioso como algunos quedaron a contramano!- evocó Crowley partiéndose de risa. Zira, por el contrario, se puso rojo de vergüenza al recordar el incidente.

-No fue gracioso, fue terrible. Pero este año no pasará, llegaremos con tiempo para despedir a los niños y fue por eso que hoy armamos las maletas. Mañana solo tendrán que recoger sus abrigos y mochilas, y todo irá bien. Sí… todo saldrá bien.

-¿Le avisaste a los Young para que fueran con nosotros?

-Desde luego, y estaban muy emocionados por llevar a Adam. Solo imagínate… aunque ellos sean muggles y nosotros magos, todos compartimos la misma emoción: llevar a nuestros niños a su primer año de escuela. ¡Es algo excitante!

-Tienes razón como siempre, ángel. Nuestra Crepa se nos va al castillo… ¡No imagino como será vivir aquí sin ella!


	7. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, Crowley y los Young llevan a sus hijos a la estación para abordar el tren.

-Cielos... ¡sabía que esto pasaría!- se lamentó Aziraphale mirando el reloj del comedor a cada rato.- Niños, ¡estamos retrasados para ir a Londres! Vamos, apresúrense a tomar sus mochilas y suban al Bentley. ¿Crowley? ¿Le pusiste gasolina al auto, verdad?

-Ángel, ya te lo dije, ¡Bentley no necesita gasolina! Funciona a hechizos... o así debería de ser- masculló, para retractarse inmediatamente ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Aziraphale.- ¡Es broma, es broma! Por supuesto que funciona a hechizos, no te preocupes. Voy a ir cargando el equipaje mientras tú vas por los niños, ¿de acuerdo?

La cantidad de maletas de sus diez hijos era extraordinaria, pero gracias a los hábiles encantamientos que realizara el día anterior para agrandar el espacio disponible, cupieron bastante bien en el baúl. Las jaulas con lechuzas, gatos, el cuervo de David y el murciélago de Lilith fueron ubicadas sobre el techo del Bentley, dejando el interior libre para todos los hermanos. Aziraphale, Neil y Crepa se sentaron junto a Crowley, en el asiento del medio fueron las gemelas, Misha y Terry, y por último en el asiento del fondo se sentaron Michael, David, Nina Luna y Mooninite.

-Solo falta pasar por lo de los Young y que ellos nos sigan- apuntó Crowley.- Bien, ¡digan adiós a Tadfield, familia!

Crepa se volteó a mirar por la ventanilla con suma excitación, observando como la gran casa iba quedando atrás hasta desaparecer. Luego se enderezó en su asiento y sonrió tanto que Neil la interpeló, risueño:

-¿Estás emocionada por lo que se viene, Crepita?

-No te imaginas cuanto, hermano- fue su simple respuesta.

(...)

Era una mañana apacible y soleada en Londres. La gente iba y venía por las calles como cualquier otro día, el tráfico era normal, no había absolutamente nada fuera de lugar en el ambiente. Excepto tal vez por aquella numerosa familia que, entre conversaciones y ruidos varios, se dirigía a la estación de King's Cross.

"¿Realmente son una sola familia?" pensó con curiosidad el policía que custodiaba la estación, puesto que dos adultos y diez niños se le hacía un grupo realmente grande. Pero no había duda que lo eran: los niños, cuyas edades parecían oscilar entre los once y diecisiete años, se parecían mucho entre sí, y a los mayores. Uno de los hombres era alto, de cabello rojo, vestía todo de negro y usaba lentes oscuros, a pesar de que el sol de Londres era tibio y no quemaba. El otro caballero era un poco más bajo, rollizo y de rulos rubios, como una de esas pinturas de ángeles que había en las iglesias. Contrastaban mucho pero se veían enamorados, a gusto entre el tumulto que sus propios hijos generaban.

Cinco niños y cinco niñas eran muchos hijos para un matrimonio, pensó el policía, pero si sus padres lucían así de felices, él no tenía nada que objetar. El que parecía el mayor de los hijos era rubio y de aspecto pulcro como el hombre de rulos de ángel, y llevaba de la mano a sus hermanas más pequeñas, mientras los demás discutían y llevaban varios carritos con sus maletas y pertenencias. Lo que sí le chocó un poco tal vez, fue que entre todo el equipaje, llevaran varias jaulas con animales, la mayoría lechuzas de diferentes colores. ¿Lechuzas? Tal vez era una nueva moda tener esos animales de mascotas, pero no había visto nada en la televisión. Era raro pero, de nuevo, no tenía nada de malo ni de peligroso. Dos de los niños no paraban de jugar a darse golpes con lo que parecían ramas delgadas mientras un tercero, con lentes de sol lo mismo que su padre, los retaba enérgicamente.

-¡Terminen con eso! ¿No ven que están asustando a Crepa, pequeños bastardos?

-¡Neil! Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus hermanos- regañó el hombre rubio. Y luego añadió para sus hijos traviesos:- niños, por favor, guarden las varitas. Saben que no deben usar eso a la vista de todos.

"Ahh, ya veo, son varitas de juguete" pensó de nuevo el policía al pasar por ese andén. El hombre pelirrojo parecía estar comprobando que no les faltara nada, una precaución lógica si estaban por abordar un tren, pero el hombre rubio se había agachado para abrazar a su hija menor como si no fuera a verla por mucho tiempo. Sin que fuera intencional, terminó escuchando parte de su conversación.

-Crepita, mi princesa, promete que vas a escribirnos seguido, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho, no te asustes si al principio todo te parece raro, y recuerda, en cualquier casa que te toque estar, tienes hermanos que van a apoyarte. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, papi Zira...

-No hay mucho que pensar, papá- añadió una joven pelirroja de unos quince años, con evidente malicia.- Crepa irá a Hufflepuff. Es demasiado pura para otra cosa.

-¿Qué sabes? A lo mejor le toca con Terry en Gryffindor- añadió su gemela rubia.- O en Ravenclaw. Si David pudo quedar en Ravenclaw, cualquiera puede.

-¡Oye, eso fue ofensivo!- gritó uno de los niños que jugaba a las varitas mágicas.

-Como sea- finalizó la pelirroja haciendo ondear su cabello.- Crepa irá a cualquier casa menos a la nuestra, se los aseguro. ¿Pueden imaginar a una niña tan delicada en Slytherin? Imposible.

"¿Qué serán todos esos nombres raros?" pensó el policía con desasosiego al dejar el andén y proseguir su ronda por otro sitio. Por lo que parecía ser, aquellos niños estaban por abordar el tren para ir a un internado, algo lógico dada la época del año. ¿Quizás iban a un colegio extranjero? Eso explicaría por qué los nombres que citaban le habían parecido incomprensibles. Sintiendo un fuerte impulso curioso antes de abandonar King's Cross, el policía volteó a ver a la numerosa familia por última vez; pero, misteriosamente, ya no se veía a ninguno por ninguna parte.

(...)

La plataforma 9 ¾ lucía tan atestada y bulliciosa como todos los años en esa fecha: infinidad de alumnos, padres, familiares y equipaje desfilaban por el andén, las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y los cuervos y murciélagos aleteaban furiosos por el alboroto. Adam, que veía por primera vez todo aquello, se agarró más fuerte del brazo de su padre.

-Tranquilo, no tengas miedo querido- le dijo Zira con suavidad.- Solo es un tren como los de los muggles, no hay nada de qué asustarse. Señor y señora Young, ¿tuvieron problemas para atravesar la barrera?

-No, no, gracias a dios- negó la madre de Adam.- Muchas gracias por habernos explicado como hacerlo, fue muy útil.

-Bien, ahora deberíamos ir buscando un vagón para que suban los niños...

-Papá, yo debo ir al vagón de los prefectos- anunció Terry.-Al menos durante la primera parte del viaje.

-Bien... ¿y supongo que ustedes querrán ir con sus amigos, verdad?- preguntó a Neil, las gemelas y Misha, quienes lucían deseosos de reencontrarse. Zira sonrió.- Bien, vayan, ¡pero tengan cuidado y no causen alboroto!

Crepa pareció petrificada a la hora de subir al tren, como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. Mientras sus padres la ayudaban a subir sus maletas, ella hizo un mal movimiento y tropezó con un hombre, lo que la hijo enrojecer de vergüenza.

-¡Oh! Perdón, señor...- alcanzó a decir hasta que lo miró a los ojos y lo reconoció: era Harry Potter, el legendario salvador del mundo mágico, uno de los mejores magos del mundo. Crepa Crowley se quedó helada en su sitio y Harry la miró preocupado, pensando si no la había lastimado al chocar.

-Lo siento, pequeña, ¿te hice daño?

-Pa... papá...- llamó ella por lo bajo, asustada. Aziraphale la escuchó y no tardó en ver quien estaba junto a su hija, quedando él también impactado al toparse cara a cara con semejante personaje.

-¡Buen Dios! Es Harry Potter...

-¿Es usted el padre de esta niña?- pregunto Harry con educación.- Lo lamento mucho, hemos tropezado hace un rato y me parece que la he asustado.

-O quizás se deba a que es la primera vez que ve en persona al gran Harry Potter- agregó una suave voz femenina junto a él. La mujer sonrió a Crepa y le extendió amistosamente la mano.- ¿Te llamas Crepa, verdad?

-Sí... sí, señora.

-Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood- contestó la hermosa dama.- Y no tienes que sentirte impresionada por Harry, ¡es un mago tan normal como todos nosotros! ¿Verdad, querido?

Harry sonrió y asintió, señalando detrás suyo a un niño que parecía tan petrificado como Crepa ante la idea de abordar el tren.- Nuestro hijo Albus es nuevo en Hogwarts, así que entendemos tus nervios, Crepa. ¿Porque apuesto a que estás en primero, verdad?

-¡Sí, señor!- exclamó ella todavía avergonzada pero deseando mostrar la buena educación recibida en casa.- Yo y mi amigo Adam. ¡Lamento mucho si le causé algún inconveniente! Solo estaba ansiosa por subir...

-Bueno, no veo por qué no pueden ir juntos- alentó Luna sin dejar de sonreírles.- ¡Un viaje es más divertido cuantos más viajen juntos! ¿Qué te parece, Albus?

-Sí, mamá. Tienes razón- admitió Albus Potter, tendiendo su mano a la niña rubia.- Es un gusto, Crepa.

-¡El gusto el mío! Eh, ¿quieres que te presente a mis hermanos y mi amigo Adam?

-Gracias al cielo por este encuentro fortuito- dijo Aziraphale aliviado, volviéndose hacia Harry Potter y su esposa.- Nos preocupaba que Crepa estuviera demasiado asustada para viajar sola porque, ya saben, sus otros hermanos quieren viajar con sus propios amigos y ella es muy tímida a veces. ¡Así que le agradezco a ustedes que hayan aparecido a tiempo!

-Nuestro Albus también está nervioso, le vendrá bien la compañía. Querida, ¿qué pasa?

-He visto por allí a Ron y Hermione- explicó Luna contenta.- Aunque no he visto a James en un rato, ¿crees que ya subió al tren o sigue rondando por aquí?

-¡Espero por su bien que ya haya subido! Señor...

-¡Caramba, que torpeza la mía! Me llamo Aziraphale Fell, señor Potter. Y mi esposo es Anthony Crowley, aquel hombre pelirrojo que está subiendo las maletas de esas niñas, mis hijas Moonie y Nina Luna.

-¡Oh, se llama como yo!- dijo asombrada una niña rubia muy pequeña, que había estado todo el tiempo pegada a la falda de su madre.- Yo me llamo Lily Luna.

Harry palmeó cariñosamente el cabello de su hija menor y luego retomó lo que estaba diciendo:- Señor Fell, ha sido un placer conocerlo. Ahora con su permiso, debemos reunirnos con los nuestros antes de que parta el tren...

-Lo mismo digo, señor Potter, señora Potter. Fue un enorme placer hablar con ustedes, pero ya debo ir a encargarme de mis niños. ¡No quisiera que ninguno de ellos se quede abajo por error!

-Oye, Harry ¿con quién hablabas recién?- preguntó Ron Weasley un rato más tarde, cuando su amigo se les unió en la despedida de sus hijos.

-Un caballero muy simpático y su hija, una pequeña de la edad de Albus. Luna, ¿no te dio la impresión de haberlo visto antes?

-¡Oh, sí! Es uno de los dueños del Caldero Chorreante- afirmó Luna con seguridad.- Aunque casi siempre es su esposo Crowley quien trabaja en el bar, él creo que tiene una librería en el Callejón Diagon.

-Estás muy bien informada- elogió Hermione a su amiga.- ¿Hablas de la librería A.Z Fell & Co., verdad? He oído de los maravillosos libros antiguos que se venden ahí y llevo rato tratando de hacer un hueco en mi agenda para ir a...

-¡Cariño, no es momento de hablar de libros!- expresó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón. Algunos hábitos no se quitan, es todo.

-Oigan, ¿ése no es Malfoy?- pregunto Harry al ver llegar al andén a su antiguo rival con su esposa e hijo. Malfoy lo vio y lo saludó brevemente con la cabeza, a lo que él correspondió con una extraña sensación de nostalgia.- Ver rostros conocidos en este lugar siempre me trae de vuelta al pasado. ¿A ustedes no?

-A veces. ¡Quién lo diría! Tu Albus, nuestra Rose y el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy empiezan la escuela el mismo año. ¿Creen que serán amigos entre ellos?

-No lo sé, pero lo sabremos pronto. Hay muchos niños nuevos este año al parecer, solo el tiempo dirá qué amistades surgirán entre ellos.


	8. El primer viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa, Adam y Albus hacen nuevos amigos en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde sentarnos- propuso Crepa con aplomo, un rato después que el Expreso de Hogwarts hubiera abandonado la estación. Habían quedado solo ella, Adam y Albus puesto que todos sus hermanos mayores se fueran en busca de sus amigos, y los tres parecían aliviados de tenerse entre sí.

-Yo los sigo a ustedes- afirmó Adam tragando saliva.- Estoy demasiado nervioso para ir al frente.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada- lo calmó Albus, aunque él mismo lucía inquieto.- Miren, en la parte de atrás suelen quedar asientos vacíos. Vamos, en una de nos encontramos con mi prima Rose, que también es nueva.

Los tres jóvenes no encontraron a Rose y tampoco un vagón vacío, pero sí uno con un solo ocupante y allí probaron suerte. Dentro estaba un joven rubio y de aspecto distinguido, comiendo lo que parecían diablillos de pimienta. Todos se miraron algo confusos.

-Perdona- dijo Crepa lentamente.- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí?

-Oh, no. Para nada. ¡Pasen, pasen! No me molesta tener compañía al contrario. ¿Son nuevos?

-Así es. Mi nombre es Crepa Crowley Fell, y ellos son Adam Young y Albus Potter…

-¿Potter?- repitió el joven rubio frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Eres pariente de Harry Potter?

-Es mi papá- masculló Albus sin saber como reaccionar ante la curiosidad de aquel chico. Quien, por cierto, pareció entender que había sonado indiscreto y se apresuró a presentarse él también.

-Yo me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, encantado. Nuestros padres fueron juntos a la escuela, ¿sabías? Estaban en casas diferentes pero compartieron muchas cosas al parecer.

-¿Podrían explicarme eso de las casas?- inquirió Adam para romper el hielo.- Yo soy de familia muggle y la verdad todavía no lo entiendo bien.

-Oh, es muy sencillo- explicó Scorpius sonriendo.- Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cuando lleguemos, nos seleccionarán para una casa y eso significa que de ahora hasta la graduación representaremos a esa casa.

-Cada casa tiene una sala común, y dormitorios, y ahí viviremos durante el año- siguió Crepa mirando por la ventanilla con entusiasmo.- Tengo hermanos en todas las casas así que me han explicado mucho sobre como son sus salas comunes. ¡No puedo esperar para estar en una!

-Vaya, debe ser una gran experiencia tener hermanos en todos lados- silbó Scorpius.- Yo soy hijo único y sé que estaré en Slytherin, porque toda mi familia es de Slytherin. Y tú, Albus, ¿crees que estarás en Gryffindor?

-No lo sé, pero es probable. Aunque mi madre es de Ravenclaw, también podría ser ahí. O no… ¡Ahh, no quiero pensarlo demasiado! Es mucha responsabilidad- terminó por decir Albus meneando la cabeza con fuerza. En medio de su reacción la puerta del vagón se abrió y apareció una chica, ya cambiada con su uniforme de Hogwarts. Crepa pensó en saludar pero la otra le ganó de mano, preguntando:

-¿Puedo pasar? El tren está lleno y preferiría ir con otros alumnos de primero la verdad.

-Oh, claro… adelante. Yo soy Crepa por cierto.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Pepper. Es increíble lo ruidosos que pueden ser los alumnos, ¿verdad? Eso está bien a veces, pero ahora llevo unos nervios de todos los demonios y prefiero estar tranquila. Oh, esperen, ¿no los interrumpo, o sí?

-No es nada, solo hablábamos de las casas y dónde podríamos quedar. ¿Tú tienes idea?

-No, pero sinceramente no me preocupa. Yo vengo de una familia muggle y me conformo con aprender magia, no importa en qué grupo me toque estar. Creo que esa es una preocupación más típica de los magos.

-¡Me pasa igual!- exclamó Adam aliviado de encontrar a una chica que estuviera en su misma posición.- Me llamo Adam por cierto. Oye, ¿qué te pareció la lista de materias que tendremos? Honestamente nunca creí que la magia estuviera tan bien organizada en…

Sin darse cuenta Adam y Pepper se enfrascaron en una charla sobre lo fascinante que parecía ser el mundo de la magia y las posibilidades que ofrecía, y Crepa los miró algo molesta. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo amiga de Adam que no se le ocurrió que fueran diferentes, pero al llegar otra chica de origen muggle eso quedó muy en evidencia. Los muggles de Tadfield conocían el mundo de la magia pero no en profundidad, pues el Estatuto del Secreto (aunque más flexible que antes) no permitía que los magos y brujas pusieran conocimiento especializado en las mentes de los no-magos. No podían enseñarles hechizos, ni llevarlos a sitios exclusivos para los magos, ni exponerlos a criaturas mágicas, pociones o artefactos mágicos. Crepa creyó que al recibir Adam su carta podrían por fin compartir muchas más cosas, pero empezaba a preguntarse si eso sería así. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le garantizaba que por ser amigos irían a la misma casa?

(...)

El viaje transcurrió en calma durante algunas horas, con un cielo despejado y un clima lo bastante cálido para ser agradable. El hielo entre todos los presentes se había roto y conversaron sin problema de otras cosas hasta que se hizo mediodía, y una bruja joven y de aspecto entusiasta apareció con un carrito lleno de comida.

-¿Quieren llevar algo de comer, tesoros? Tengo un poco de todo para ustedes: tortas de caldero, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores. ¡Pidan lo que sea!

Mientras compraban golosinas y bebidas para el viaje, Crepa pensó en llevarle algo a sus hermanos; luego recordó que tenía muy poco oro en los bolsillos, y se maldijo por haber guardado el monedero en una de las maletas. No podía abrirla solo para sacar algunos sickles. Entonces, cambió de planes sobre la marcha y compró solo dos grandes muffins Happiness Chocolat, que según decía el envoltorio estaban rellenos de chocolate y pócima de la felicidad, “apta para el consumo de adultos y niños". Adam pareció inquieto ante la idea de un dulce lleno de poción, pero Crepa se apresuró a calmar sus temores.

-Lleva solo una pizca de poción de felicidad, así que es inofensiva. Es como cuando se hace un pastel y se le pone un poco de licor para darle sabor. ¡Esto es lo mismo!

-¿A quién vas a llevarle el otro?- preguntó Albus.

-A mi hermano Neil. A él le gusta mucho este dulce, ¿me esperan que no tardo en llevárselo?

Crepa se aventuró por los pasillos asomando apenas la cabeza para ver dentro de los vagones. Vio a Moonie y otras chicas de Hufflepuff comiendo sus propias golosinas, a David y Michael en animado debate sobre la siguiente temporada de Quidditch con un grupo de niños, y por último a Neil, sentado de forma indolente sobre dos asientos mientras otros alumnos de Slytherin de sexto año reían y hablaban de sus respectivos veranos. Tragó saliva y contó hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta.

-Her…

-Neil, ¡baja los pies del asiento!- regañó una chica de uniforme y larga cabellera oscura, corriéndole los pies y tomando asiento a su lado.- Es de mala educación.

-Karen, no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¡te has vuelto muy fastidiosa desde que eres prefecta!

-¿Cómo te atreves? Soy responsable, que es diferente.

-Lo que digas…

-¡Oh, eres insufrible!- dijo la tal Karen.- No sé por qué sigo siendo tu amiga. Y… no sé por qué te he comprado esto, no te lo mereces- agregó la chica, sacando de su bolsillo un muffin Happiness Chocolat. A Crepa le sentó como una patada el ver a Neil aceptando la golosina con ojitos brillantes, como si nada lo hiciera más feliz. Se sintió estúpida por haber gastado sus monedas en el mismo obsequio, y se hubiera retirado sin llamar la atención sino fuera porque otro alumno miró en su dirección y la vio.

-Oigan, hay una alumna de primero ahí… ¿alguien la conoce?

-¿Crepa?- preguntó Neil sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí, princesa?

-¿La conoces, Neil?

-Es mi hermana. Princesa, ¿qué pasa, viniste a…?

-¡A nada!- lo interrumpió Crepa ocultando el muffin de la vista y procurando no mostrar su confusión.- Estaba buscando a Terry en realidad, pero no encuentro el vagón de los prefectos. ¿Sabes dónde es?

-El primero del tren, querida- respondió Karen con una sonrisa.- Ya hemos terminado la reunión de prefectos así que no sé si Terry sigue ahí, pero…

-¡Muchas gracias, lo iré a buscar de todas formas!- volvió a interrumpir con un tono agudo que los dejó desconcertados. Crepa esperó a que las voces de Neil y sus amigos retomaran su charla antes de deslizarse de nuevo hasta su propio vagón, donde por suerte nadie notó su melancólica expresión y por ende no le hicieron preguntas. Eso estaba bien, pensó, porque si le hubieran preguntado algo no hubiera sabido qué decirles.

(...)

Durante el resto del viaje aparecieron por su vagón algunas personas, como la prima de Albus, Rose Granger-Weasley, y sus hermanos Misha y Moonie, queriendo saber como iba todo. La atmósfera cordial hizo que Crepa recuperara su entusiasmo inicial y, cuando por fin estuvieron en el último tramo del viaje, ella y los demás se cambiaron con su uniforme de Hogwarts y se pusieron sus abrigos, puesto que la temperatura exterior era notablemente más fresca que el interior del tren. Luego solo les tocó esperar un poco a que la velocidad disminuyera y el Expreso de Hogwarts finalmente se detuviera del todo. Los altavoces mágicos informaron con claridad:

-Llegaremos al castillo de Hogwarts en cinco minutos; por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, lo recibirán en el colegio.

-Bueno, ¡allá vamos!- musitó frotándose la mano para entrar en calor y uniéndose a la fila de alumnos que se amontonaba en el andén. Antes que ella o los otros pudieran decidir lo que debían hacer ahora, una voz potente llamando a los de primer año se alzó por entre la multitud.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los alumnos de primer año, por aquí! Reúnanse todos, vamos, no debemos perder tiempo.

-Wow… ¿ése hombre es el guardabosques?- musitó Crepa.- ¡No imaginé que fuera tan alto!

-¡Alumnos de primer año, por aquí! Oh… vaya, ¡si es el pequeño Albus!- bramó Hagrid contento. Albus sonrió con timidez.

-Es amigo de mis padres. Hola, Hagrid. ¿Nos llevarás al castillo ahora?

-Exactamente. Bien, están todos, ¿verdad? Perfecto, entonces hagan una fila y síganme. Los alumnos de primer año tienen una entrada especial.


	9. La selección (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los alumnos de primero están listos para ser seleccionados para sus casas.

Los alumnos de primer año de Hogwarts tenían una forma particularmente llamativa de llegar: lo hacían navegando en una flota de pequeños botes impulsados por magia, lo que les permitía admirar tanto el hermoso paisaje nocturno como la imponente mole del castillo, brillando a la luz de cientos de velas. Crepa compartió un bote con Adam, Albus y Scorpius, quienes lucían tan o más boquiabiertos que ella. Hagrid, aunque anciano para ejercer de profesor, insistía en comandar a los alumnos de primer año todos los inicios de clase. Cuando atracaron en el muelle subterráneo de la escuela, los conminó a bajar con cuidado y a trepar un corto tramo de rocas hasta el pasadizo que los llevaría al interior del castillo.

-Bien, ahora desciendan despacio, por favor, no queremos tropiezos desde el inicio, ¿verdad?

-Permíteme que te ayude- le ofreció Adam a Crepa, mientras los alumnos se apiñaban en torno al guardabosque sin saber qué más hacer. Cuando el último estudiante estuvo en tierra, Hagrid los guió por el túnel hasta salir a los jardines de Hogwarts, y por último hasta el gran portón de entrada. Acostumbrada a ver sitios así solo en las películas muggles, Crepa se sintió intimidada; no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, sin embargo, puesto que la puerta se abrió y un apuesto mago joven, con una túnica negra azulada, salió a recibirlos con expresión seria.

-Hagrid. Qué bueno que ya hayan llegado, el resto del colegio ya está reunido en el Gran Salón. Buen trabajo por cierto.

-Ha sido un placer, profesor Morningstar. Bueno niños, quedan ahora en buenas manos. El profesor Morningstar les informará acerca de lo que necesitan saber sobre la ceremonia de selección… ¡Buena suerte!

-Síganme, por favor- ordenó el maestro guiándolos hasta una habitación desocupada que parecía una oficina. Los nuevos alumnos no podían más de los nervios, entre otras cosas por lo severo que parecía su profesor.- No deben temer, ya son todos alumnos de Hogwarts. Dentro de unos momentos los llevaré al Gran Salón para su ceremonia, pero antes les explicaré brevemente.

A la explicación sobre como el colegio estaba dividido en cuatro casas le agregó algunos detalles que Crepa sabía a medias, como el sistema de puntos, algo que nunca había logrado entender bien a sus hermanos. El profesor Morningstar también les advirtió sobre la forma en que su comportamiento podía repercutir negativamente en sus casas, y los conminó a portarse bien y no romper las reglas.

-Probablemente hay mil cosas más que deben querer saber, pero eso será más adelante. Ahora solo esperen, dentro de unos momentos vendré a buscarlos para la ceremonia de selección.

-Oh, dios, siento que voy a vomitar- musitó Adam en cuanto se fue el profesor, y lo mismo varios otros alumnos que no paraban de cuchichear. Crepa aprovechó aquellos minutos para ajustarse las delicadas hebillas rosas que adornaban su cabello, preguntándose qué dirían sus hermanos si la veían entrar al Gran Salón toda nerviosa y desarreglada. ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Y el resto del colegio? Deseaba tanto causar una buena primera impresión que sentía que se moriría si se reían de ella.

Pero nadie lo hizo, por supuesto. El profesor Morningstar volvió a los pocos minutos y los llevó hasta el Gran Salón en donde por fin pudo ver lo maravilloso de aquel lugar, con sus cuatro mesas alargadas representando las cuatro casas, la Mesa Alta de los profesores y el techo hechizado que simulaba ser el cielo nocturno. Crepa quedó boquiabierta, extasiada, sin poder ver realmente a los demás estudiantes o a nadie. Las miles de velas iluminaban el salón de punta a punta, dándole un aire muy místico y acogedor. La cubertería de oro, las estatuas y adornos, todo parecía sacado de un castillo de cuentos de hadas. No tuvo tiempo de perderse en sus fantasías, sin embargo, porque enseguida se detuvieron. Delante de ellos había un taburete alto con un viejo sombrero de mago apoyado encima: parecía muy raído y muy sucio, y sin duda se habría sorprendido de no saber que se trataba del legendario Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts.

-Cuando yo los llame- explicó el profesor Morningstar, quien llevaba un rollo de pergamino en la mano- deberán pasar al frente y sentarse en el taburete. Se probarán el Sombrero, y éste les dirá a qué casa pertenecen.

-¿Wow, solo eso?- musitó Pepper detrás suyo. Crepa la ignoró y echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa de profesores delante suyo. Le daba vergüenza tener que probarse el Sombrero bajo el escrutinio de todos aquellos notables magos, pero se las arregló para dominar esos nervios y prestar atención a lo que sucedía. El profesor Morningstar desenrolló su pergamino, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a llamar al primer alumno.

-¡Alistair, Judith!

Una niña de cabello negro se adelantó temerosa y se sentó en el taburete, tragando saliva en lo que el sombrero pensaba. Unos segundos después, el sombrero gritó:

-¡Ravenclaw!

Judith suspiró aliviada y corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en medio de los vítores de sus nuevos compañeros, mientras el profesor llamaba al siguiente alumno.

-¡Armin, Gregory!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Barnum, Hugh!

Mientras el sombrero pensaba concienzudamente a donde enviar a Hugh Barnum, Crepa se dio cuenta aterrorizada que no faltaba mucho para que dijeran su nombre. No estaba lista aún, ¡no estaba lista! El corazón empezó a latirle apresuradamente. Después de que Hugh se uniera a los alumnos de Hufflepuff, fue el turno de Blake, Miranda (Ravenclaw), y después el de una niña que parecía casi tan asustada como ella.

-¡Cipher, Peach!

Peach tenía un hermoso cabello ondulado color durazno y parecía ser la más pequeña de los nuevos estudiantes. Al colocarse el sombrero éste le quedó tan grande que le tapó por completo los ojos. Crepa la observó y concluyó que se parecía a ella, y pudo imaginarla perfectamente en Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, el sombrero fue muy claro con su veredicto.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó ante la sorpresa de algunos, pues Peach Cipher no parecía para nada el tipo de niña que buscaban en Slytherin. Crepa oyó los vítores a su izquierda y se sintió confundida, ¿por qué sus hermanas gemelas le habían dicho que era imposible que ella fuera a Slytherin? Si alguien en apariencia tan vulnerable como Peach podía, ¿por qué ella no?

“No tiene nada de malo, pero es absurdo. Imagínate… ¡Una niña buena como tú en Slytherin! Es imposible. Antes veremos a un dragón respirando bajo el agua que a ti en Slytherin".

-¡Crowley Fell, Crepa!

Curiosamente aunque llevaba rato con el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, en ese momento se sintió calmada y segura mientras se sentaba en el taburete y se probaba el sombrero. Apenas tuvo tiempo de distinguir a nadie entre la multitud antes que sus ojos quedaran cubiertos, y oyera la voz del sombrero seleccionador como si se tratara de su conciencia.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡otra Crowley Fell! Mmm… pareces una jovencita llena de ternura en el corazón, noble y bondadosa. Tu magia sin duda traerá felicidad a quienes te rodean. ¡Esto es fácil! Tú serás Hu…

“¡No!" exclamó Crepa en su cabeza y apretando fuerte los puños. “¡Por favor, no me envíes a Hufflepuff! No puedo ir ahí. Mi corazón no está…"

-¿No está en Hufflepuff, eh?- interrumpió el sombrero pícaramente.- Ya veo… tienes dentro de ti un secreto tan profundo que ni tú misma lo sabes, jovencita. Pero tienes razón, tu lugar puede que esté en otro sitio. Tú serás miembro de ¡¡Slytherin!!

-¿Eh?- el profesor Morningstar le quitó el sombrero y Crepa observó anonadada el mar de estudiantes de verde y plata aplaudiéndola, así como la sorpresa de Adam en la fila. Al pasar entre las mesas divisó a Terry y Misha, quienes parecían atónitos, y por fin al acercarse más a la mesa de Slytherin encontró a Neil, Raven y Lilith, que la miraban uno más sorprendido que el otro. Neil no dudó en darle un abrazo de bienvenida y en alardear ante los demás, feliz de ver a su hermana con ellos.

-¡Crepita, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ha sido increíble! Hubiera jurado que irías a Hufflepuff… ¡oigan todos, es mi hermana Crepa! ¿Qué dicen ahora, eh? Par de arpías- exclamó riendo a las gemelas, que se tragaron sus respuestas filosas para felicitar a la menor.

-No sé como pero nos has cerrado la boca- admitió Lilith.- ¡Crepa, en Slytherin! Increíble…

-Bueno, tal vez ahora puedas ver a un dragón respirando debajo del agua- sugirió Crepa con una pizca de humor, lo que provocó un ataque de risa a Neil y a la propia Raven. Luego se giró hacia la pequeña Peach, sentada a su izquierda, que parecía intimidada por la presencia de los alumnos mayores y su escandalosa manera de celebrar.- Mucho gusto, soy Crepa. ¡Seremos compañeras!

-El… el gusto es mío.

Ahora que ya estaba sentada y con su destino sellado, Crepa se sintió mucho más relajada y a gusto con la ceremonia. Dowling, Warlock fue seleccionado para Slytherin (parecía muy apenado y no quiso mirarlas) y luego Galkoff, Brian fue el primer nuevo miembro de Gryffindor. Después de eso, el profesor llamó a Malfoy, Scorpius.

-Es fácil- apuntó Neil a los nuevos.- Todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin, hay muchas historias acerca de… ¿No lo ven? De los nuestros- se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Scorpius Malfoy se les unió e intercambió una breve sonrisa con Crepa, como satisfecho de su destino. Crepa misma quiso hacerle algunas preguntas pero no parecía correcto ponerse a charlar durante la selección, así que esperaron a que fuera el turno de Albus. En efecto, todo el Gran Salón observó al hijo más joven del Elegido, dando por sentado que seguiría los pasos de su digno padre. Crepa y Scorpius parecieron resignados a perder a su amigo del tren, pero aquella noche parecía haber sido hecha para romper las reglas.

-Albus Potter, tu lugar está en ¡Slytherin!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser!

-¿Un Potter en Slytherin? ¿En serio?

Los cuchicheos en torno a Albus no se hicieron esperar, y Crepa sintió aquello tan injusto como la mirada incrédula de sus propios hermanos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía colocar sobre sus hombros un peso tan grande? Ellos no eran más que niños de once años. ¿De dónde venía entonces aquella presión de cumplir con un mandato familiar, como si hubiera casas buenas y casas malas? Cuando Albus se sentó entre Scorpius y Warlock, cabizbajo, Crepa fue la primera en darle la mano y lo hizo con gran seriedad.

-No escuches a los demás, Albus. No sientas vergüenza. ¡No tiene nada de malo ser un Slytherin!

-Crepa, tú… gracias, muchas gracias- musitó Albus un poco más sonriente.


	10. La selección (segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una selección inesperada puede ser el inicio de algo nuevo y maravilloso para los alumnos de primer año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo, además de completar la ceremonia de selección de Crepa y sus amigos, tiene varias sorpresas interesantes. Algunas de ellas incluso ameritan que actualice las etiquetas del fanfic la próxima vez. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

No solo Peach, Crepa y Albus rompieron con las “tradiciones" esa noche. Price, Amelia fue enviada a Ravenclaw mientras que Price, Arturo fue para Hufflepuff. Neil explicó que era más común de lo que creían que hermanos fueran repartidos en diferentes casas.

-Solo mírennos a nosotros- ejemplificó, señalando a lo lejos.-Tenemos mínimo dos hermanos por casa.

Ris, Pepper fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Crepa observó a su propio hermano Terry, líder indiscutido de los leones, dándole la bienvenida a la niña y sintió una punzada de celos, pero solo por un segundo. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en la selección de Strange, Elena, y notó que varios de los alumnos mayores ocultaban risitas disimuladas.

-¿Por qué se ríen?- preguntó extrañada, a lo que Neil respondió:

-Es la hija de Stephen Strange, el profesor de Encantamientos. ¡Pobrecita, le tocarán muchas bromas por ser hija de un maestro!

-Ravenclaw como el padre- añadió Raven, maliciosa.- Seguro le dará tratamiento especial por ser el jefe de esa casa.

-Raven, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte…

-Bah. Acostúmbrate, nena, esto es la vida real, a veces injusta y a veces…

-Raven, ¡deja de atormentar a Crepa, bruja chismosa!

-¡Shh, dejen de hacer escándalo, por favor!- los amonestó Karen, la prefecta a quien Crepa había visto en el tren regalando un dulce a Neil. En ese momento Taylor, Wensleydale se unía a los miembros de Gryffindor y los aplausos taparon el bufido que hizo Crepa. No le caía bien esa tal Karen.

Quedaban pocos alumnos y entre esos pocos, notó a un par de hermanos mellizos. Eran pelirrojos y con pecas, y miraban constantemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que supuso que estaban pasando el mismo tormento que muchos allí: la presión de ir a la casa familiar. Reafirmó esa creencia cuando vio a Albus cruzando los dedos, y decidió preguntar a riesgo de sonar indiscreta:

-¿Los conoces?

-¡Claro que los conozco! Son Oliver y Olivia Weasley. Su familia es muy amiga de la mía, he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hemos comido juntos…

-Weasley, Oliver- llamó el profesor Morningstar, ante lo cual el niño se acercó tembloroso. Después que el sombrero lo enviara a Gryffindor, Albus hizo una mueca mezcla de alivio y tristeza, explicando a sus nuevos amigos:

-Todos los Weasley son de Gryffindor, así que estoy feliz por él… pero hubiera deseado conservar a alguno de mis amigos aquí.

-Ánimo, ¡no tendrás a tus viejos amigos pero nos tienes a nosotros!- exclamó Scorpius abrazándolo en plan de broma. Todos rieron y miraron a Olivia Weasley tomar asiento para su selección, y a pesar de haber vivido un montón de “sorpresas" aquella noche, tuvieron ocasión de presenciar una más cuando la niña de rizos colorados fue nombrada miembro de Slytherin. El revuelo que ocasionó aquello fue casi tan grande como el de rato atrás, cuando Albus Potter fuera elegido.

-¿Un Potter y una Weasley en Slytherin? ¡Qué desgracia para sus padres!

-¡Qué groseros!- comentó por primera vez Peach en voz alta, al oír el desafortunado comentario de parte de unos alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor. A su alrededor asintieron varias personas, y Neil se encogió de hombros como diciendo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Todos los años es lo mismo, cuando alguien que parece “decente" viene aquí los demás nos miran como si fuéramos un grupo de sarnosos. Nosotros nunca hemos hecho tal cosa, pero ya ven, la mala fama ganada pesa mucho.

“Mi hermanito no es ningún sarnoso" pensó Crepa molesta ante aquellas palabras, deseando que la ceremonia terminara ya para poder hablar con más libertad. Quedaban solo dos alumnos.

-¡Williams, Jeremías!

-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero tras haber rozado apenas la cabeza del sonriente niño, que trotó contento hasta su mesa. Después de eso, el profesor llamó al último estudiante de primero.

-¡Young, Adam!

“Oh, por favor, por favor, ¡que podamos estar juntos, porque si vamos a casas separadas todos creerán que…!"

-¡Gryffindor!

Crepa hizo un mohín de tristeza al ver a su amigo de la infancia marcharse con los Gryffindor. Luego el profesor Morningstar enrolló su pergamino y retiró el taburete y el sombrero, dando fin oficialmente a la ceremonia de selección.

“Supongo que no puedo tener todo lo que quiero" reflexionó con triste madurez la chica, al tiempo que la directora McGonagall se ponía de pie para dar un discurso de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos todos los nuevos alumnos que hoy empiezan su educación mágica. Y bienvenidos también a los antiguos alumnos, que este sea otro gran año para todos. Ahora, antes que comience el banquete, me gustaría hacerles algunos anuncios. Dos concretamente.

En primer lugar tenemos nuevos profesores este año. Como todos saben nuestro apreciado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid, ha decidido retirarse de la docencia y continuar solo como guardabosques de Hogwarts.- Susurros apenados recorrieron todo el comedor, y la directora tuvo que hacer un gesto para silenciarlos y poder continuar.- A pesar de la pena que pueda causarles, tenemos ya un nuevo maestro para esta asignatura: nada más y nada menos que Rolf Scamander, a quien espero den la bienvenida que corresponde.- Ante aquellas palabras el profesor Scamander saludó a los alumnos que lo aplaudían y cuchicheaban emocionados, algo lógico incluso para los más pequeños: El apellido Scamander era sinónimo de criaturas mágicas, siendo Rolf nieto del legendario Newt Scamander, el mejor magizoólogo de Inglaterra y autor de los libros de texto que todos llevaban a clase. Lilith comentó con picardía:

-¡Es un hombre muy guapo! Lástima que yo no estudio esa materia…

-¡Jóvenes, tengan calma que aún no he terminado!- interrumpió McGonagall tratando de mostrarse severa.- Mi segundo anuncio también se refiere a un nuevo nombramiento. Se trata de alguien que ha accedido a impartir una nueva materia optativa, para todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante...

-¿Y eso? ¿Una materia nueva?

-Silencio, por favor. El consejo escolar ha considerado apropiado instaurar la materia de Economía Doméstica, para todos aquellos que deseen aprender hechizos relativos al cuidado del hogar. Dado que es un proyecto recién aprobado este verano, los alumnos de cursos superiores que ya escogieron sus materias optativas pueden tomar esta clase también, previa charla con su respectivo jefe de casa.

-¿Y qué alumno mayor va a querer tomar una clase de economía doméstica?- se burló una amiga de Raven, a lo que las demás le hicieron coro.- ¡Demasiado tendremos con los exámenes de verdad como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con hechizos de cocina!

-Les apuesto a que la profesora será una bruja vieja y gorda- masculló otra de las chicas entre risitas. Sin embargo, mientras en el Gran Salón todos ponían rostros escépticos ante la novedad de aquella clase tan poco convencional, la puerta se abrió y entró un brujo joven y delgado, apenas mayor que los estudiantes de séptimo, con el cabello castaño claro todo revuelto y una túnica azul exquisitamente bordada. La directora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y continuó, con solemnidad:

-Permítanme presentarles a Roger Saberhagen, profesor de Economía Doméstica… ¿Profesor? ¿Tuvo un viaje agitado?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó el joven con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras se sentaba en la mesa alta.- Lamento mucho la tardanza, directora McGonagall, de verdad lo siento…

-Con que no llegue tarde a sus clases me conformo, profesor- estipuló ella ocultando una media sonrisa. Luego de los aplausos llenos de incredulidad y desconcierto de los alumnos por lo sorpresivo de esa llegada, la directora juntó las manos y finalizó el discurso de una buena vez:- Muy bien, ya habrá tiempo para otros anuncios. Por ahora, ¡que dé comienzo el banquete de bienvenida!

-Ohhh, ¡esto está mucho mejor!- exclamó Neil relamiéndose al ver las mesas llenarse de platillos deliciosos y bebidas refrescantes.- Ya no veía la hora de que llegara la comida. Crepita, princesa, ¡prueba estas chuletas, son una maravilla!

Crepa estaba acostumbrada a la buena comida de su papá Zira, pero el banquete de Hogwarts estaba a otro nivel: un sinfín de cortes de carne y pollo asados, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, salchichas y papas, fuentes de salsas variadas, aderezos de todo tipo y mucha ensalada fresca, junto con jarras de los más variados jugos y bebidas burbujeantes. Mientras se servía una chuleta y algunas salchichas en su plato de oro, oyó perfectamente a Peach diciendo:

-¿Y… podemos comer lo que queramos?

-¡Así es!- afirmó Scorpius con la boca llena de pollo.- Mi papá me había hablado de los banquetes de Hogwarts, ¡qué bueno que no eran exageraciones suyas!

Mientras cenaban, los nuevos integrantes de Slytherin fueron presentándose para romper el hielo. Por supuesto todos conocían a Albus Potter, pero fue interesante escucharlo a él, Scorpius y Olivia hablando de sus padres, quienes habían ido al colegio juntos y por lo tanto tenían una especie de vínculo.

-Nuestros padres se odiaban en la escuela- afirmó el pequeño Malfoy a Albus.- Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ¡lo sé! Ahora trabajan en el Ministerio y se llevan bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Y tú, Olivia?- preguntó Jeremías con cierta timidez.- Tu familia es muy famosa, fueron héroes durante la segunda guerra mágica…

-Oh, eso- respondió ella, tragando saliva.- Es verdad, todos lucharon con valentía en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía?

-¡No, no! Estoy orgullosa de la historia de mi familia. Es solo que recordar esos tiempos suele ser un tema sensible para los adultos, ¿saben? El tío George perdió una oreja, y el tío Bill tiene muchas cicatrices…

-Pero ahora todo está bien- intervino el callado Warlock, mirándola de reojo.- Y tu papá y tus tíos tienen un negocio en el Callejón Diagon, ¿no?

-¿Ahh, has estado en Sortilegios Weasley?- intervino Albus con entusiasmo. Warlock negó y volvió la atención a su plato, como si se arrepintiera de haberse metido a la conversación.

-Solo he oído rumores. No lo conozco.

-Yo estuve una sola vez ahí, para mi cumpleaños pasado- contó Peach.- Mamá me regaló un micropuff morado hermoso…

-¿En serio? ¡Yo tengo una rosa!- exclamó Crepa entusiasmada.- ¿Verdad que son las cositas más lindas del mundo?

-¡Sí! Tuve que dejar el mío en casa, porque temía que se escapara al llegar aquí…

-¡Mi papá Zira me dijo lo mismo, que era mejor que dejara a Pinky en casa porque ahí estaría más seguro!

Ambas niñas rieron y empezaron una animada discusión de por qué los micropuffs eran las mejores mascotas de compañía, y solo pararon cuando la comida del banquete desapareció y fue reemplazada por los postres.

Los miembros mayores de Slytherin parecieron aceptar bastante bien que sus nuevos miembros no fueran “los típicos Slytherin". Tenían a un Potter, una Weasley, dos niñas de aspecto tan dulce que parecían sacadas de una cajita de música y dos sangre mestiza. ¡Sin duda que los tiempos habían cambiado! En el pasado la mayoría de ellos no habrían sido admitidos allí. Pero, como bien les recordó Karen, la casa Slytherin había experimentado un fuerte cambio tras la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Saben que nuestra reputación es debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados. Nuestros padres, y ahora nosotros, debemos trabajar para eliminar ese preconcepto que se tiene de que los Slytherin somos malos. ¿O ustedes se consideran malos?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó un chico indignado.- Vaya idiotez, como si el lugar donde estudias influyera en que clase de persona eres…

-Claro, por ejemplo, el hermano de Neil está en Gryffindor y es tan arrogante como cualquiera de nosotros- bromeó otro muchacho antes de recibir una mirada amenazante de parte de Neil.

-Terry no es arrogante, cuida tu lengua o la próxima vez te…

-Sin amenazas- se metió Karen, suspirando.- Por favor, vamos, compórtense. ¿O acaso este es el ejemplo que quieren darle a los nuevos?

-Saben, estaba algo preocupada de estar aquí. Sin mi hermano…- comentó Olivia al tiempo que tomaba un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate con cubierta de helado.- Pero creo que podré ser amiga de todos y tener una buena estancia en Hogwarts, ¿ustedes no?

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca- aseguró Crepa.- Y creo que muchos aquí tenemos familia y amigos en las otras casas pero, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor nosotros podemos formar nuestra propia familia también, una familia hecha de nuevas amistades.

-Eso suena muy sentimental- opinó Raven.

-Menos mal que nadie te preguntó, anciana.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Ahh, tú le enseñaste a decir eso, ¿¿no??- acusó a Neil antes de que éste se echara a reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de varios alumnos mayores y de ciertos maestros. Nadie recordaba otro año en que la mesa de Slytherin hubiera estado tan animada.


	11. Nuevo hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del Gran Banquete, Crepa y sus nuevos compañeros llegan a la misteriosa sala común de Slytherin.

Después de dar cuenta de los postres, todos los alumnos estaban esperando a que la directora McGonagall diera fin al banquete para poder ir a sus salas comunes. Crepa se sentía demasiado llena y cansada por el viaje como para seguir despierta mucho rato, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se mantuvo erguida mientras la directora decía unas últimas palabras.

-Los alumnos de primero tienen prohibido ingresar al Bosque Prohibido, por razones de seguridad. Así mismo no pueden tener su propia escoba, ni utilizar magia en los pasillos o durante los recreos. Y creo que no está de más que algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos recuerden esto- añadió mirando fugazmente a James Potter y Michael Crowley, dos de los mayores alborotadores del colegio.

-Los estaré vigilando- añadió Shadwell, el celador de Hogwarts, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Los alumnos que deseen presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch podrán hacerlo a partir de la próxima semana, poniéndose en contacto con el profesor Death. Para el resto de actividades extracurriculares, consulten también la próxima semana con sus respectivos jefes de casa.

-¿Quién es el jefe de Slytherin?- preguntó Crepa mientras se ponían de pie para abandonar el Gran Salón. La respuesta se la dio Karen, la prefecta encargada de guiarlos hasta la sala común.

-El profesor Morningstar es nuestro jefe. Luego está el profesor Strange, jefe de Ravenclaw, el profesor Longbottom, jefe de Hufflepuff, y la profesora Tracy, jefa de Gryffindor. Procuren todos respetar a cada uno de ellos, y a todos los profesores, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene autoridad para quitar puntos y también sugerir castigos a los infractores de las normas.

-Ohh, eso me da miedo- susurró Peach agarrando del brazo a Crepa, que no dudó en animarla.

-Tranquila, ¡no es tan malo como parece! ¿Verdad, Neil? Tú siempre lo has dicho, los profesores son estrictos pero no son ogros.

-Exacto. Más que con ellos deben tener cuidado con Shadwell, ese hombre se las arregla siempre para volvernos locos a todos…

-Por favor, no se distraigan y síganme- ordenó Karen. La chica guió al grupo concienzudamente en dirección a las mazmorras, mientras los instruía para no perderse en el futuro.- Deben recordar el camino y estar siempre con los ojos muy abiertos. Las escaleras de Hogwarts cambian de lugar, así que es probable que al principio les cueste un poco; siempre pueden pedir mi ayuda o la de los otros prefectos, o de algún alumno mayor de confianza.

El grupo bajó un corto tramo de escalones gastados para detenerse delante de una sección desnuda del muro de piedra, detrás del cual, les explicó, había un pasadizo que conducía a la sala común.

-“Serpiente alada"- pronunció Karen con claridad, explicándoles que la contraseña era regularmente cambiada y que debían estar atentos a eso.- Nunca revelen la contraseña a nadie de otra casa, y nunca traigan alumnos de otras casas aquí. Bien, adelante…

La sala común estaba precedida por una pequeña biblioteca con dos filas de estantes, y detrás de la última fila la entrada en sí. Crepa observó que el tono verde predominaba en la habitación, tanto por los sofás verdes, las lámparas de un tono verdoso y la alfombra verde y plata que cubría todo el suelo. Según Karen estaban debajo del lago y por las ventanas podían verse nadar algunas criaturas mágicas, incluyendo al calamar gigante. Aquello pareció entusiasmar a algunos de los nuevos alumnos, que dijeron que su sala era como una especie de “barco hundido" misterioso. Neil aprobó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nuestra sala no parece cálida pero es el doble de genial que las otras. Eso creo, nunca he visto las otras…

-¡No necesitamos verlas para saberlo!- se metió Famine, amigo y compañero de Neil.- Niños, vean, estos son los cuadros de grandes magos que estuvieron en Slytherin. Este es Horace Slughorn, antiguo jefe de…

-Ah, ¿ahora recuerdas que eres prefecto?- dijo Karen con ironía.- Me dejaste todo el trabajo para charlar con tus amigos.

-Ehh, sí, respecto a eso…

-Sí, sí. Ahora, niñas, sus dormitorios están por el lado izquierdo, y los dormitorios de los niños del lado derecho- informó señalando dos pasillos al fondo de la sala.- Famine y yo les mostraremos exactamente donde. Estoy segura que ya desean ir a dormir.

-Bueno… aquí nos separamos, Crepita- se despidió Neil de su hermana, sonriéndole animado.- Que tengas muy buenas noches. Mañana te esperaré para llevarte a desayunar al Gran Salón, ¿te gustaría?

-¡Sí, por favor! A pesar de todas las explicaciones de Karen, tengo miedo de perderme.

-Es un trato entonces.

Los hermanos Crowley Fell se despidieron y Crepa siguió a sus nuevas compañeras hasta un bonito dormitorio de camas con dosel verde claro, cofres de cedro y dos grandes espejos comunes. Sus equipajes estaban allí lo mismo que sus mascotas, y Karen le dijo que podían soltar sus lechuzas sin problema.

-Es probable que quieran aprovechar la noche para cazar, y además sabrán encontrar el camino de vuelta sin problema.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Karen- dijo Olivia respetuosamente antes de cerrar la puerta y tumbarse en su cama.- Puf, ¡al fin se fue! No daba más de los nervios y ganas de estar a solas con ustedes.

-¿En serio? Pero parece ser tan buena…

-Lo sé, pero Crepa y tú son de mi edad y ella es una chica grande. Por más buena que sea me intimida un poco… Crepa, ¿tú no opinas lo mismo?

-¿Eh? No… creo que no.

Olivia y Peach parecieron entender que estaba cansada y no hablaron más, así que se pusieron a rebuscar entre sus cosas para sacar sus pijamas y acostarse. Crepa abrió la jaula de Latte y lo dejó salir a dar una vuelta, lo mismo que Olivia hizo con su búho Stanley. Peach, que había llevado consigo un pequeño hurón blanco llamado Snowy, lo dejó instalarse junto a ella en la cama.

-No podría haberlo dejado en casa solito. Espero que no les moleste que duerma aquí con nosotras…

-¡Para nada! Es adorable y seguro se porta bien, tú sácalo de su jaula tranquila. Bueno… ¡voy a apagar mi lámpara!- anuncio Crepa observando sus maletas a medio abrir.- Mañana me ocuparé de esto. Buenas noches, chicas.

-Buenas noches, Crepa…

Aunque apagó su lámpara y cerró los ojos, tardó bastante en dormirse. Aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto de Hogwarts hasta ahora, que no eres sino una pequeña parte. ¡Qué extraña le pareció su sala común! No había en ella colores cálidos como en su casa, ni adornos adorables, ni flores o plantas coloridas. Pero sería su hogar por los siguientes siete años y ella había entrado a conciencia ahí, así que tenía que recordarlo y ser optimista. Después de todo, estaría con sus seres queridos. Podría instalarse con Neil ante la chimenea y tomar cocoa, sentarse en esas grandes butacas a leer mientras las criaturas del lago nadaban en torno a ellos, y estudiar con Peach, Olivia y sus nuevos compañeros.

“Sí… Slytherin no parece tener el ambiente que a mí me gusta, pero debe tenerlo. Al fin y al cabo mi corazón me trajo aquí por algo, ¿o no?"


	12. Primer desayuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los alumnos de primero sabrán encontrar el camino al Gran Salón solos?

Cuando despertó por la mañana, el ambiente de la casa Slytherin le pareció mucho más confortable y su ánimo mejoró notablemente.

Como eran solo tres niñas de primero, el cuarto le pareció a Crepa enorme y lujoso. Tenían armarios grandes para cada una, además de los cofres junto a la cama, y las camas con doseles eran mullidas y olían a lavanda. Luego en el pasillo de los dormitorios había baños de uso común muy bien equipados, en donde pudieron ducharse y cambiarse. Era la primera vez que vestía su uniforme de Hogwarts y el orgullo le llenó el pecho. Se preguntó qué dirían sus hermanos cuando la vieran llegar al Gran Salón vestida así, y entonces recordó su promesa de encontrarse con Neil en la sala común para ir a desayunar juntos.

-Crepa, ¡estás muy bonita!- elogió Peach al ver su peinado con moños, atados con cintas rosa. Crepa se acomodó la corbata y luego agradeció el elogio, aduciendo que quería estar bien presentable para su primer día de clases.

-Tú y Olivia también lucen hermosas. ¡Los colores verde y plata realmente son preciosos! ¿Verdad?

-Pues… sí. Sí lo son- admitió Olivia.- Esperen a que papá lo sepa, ¡él mismo se pondrá verde cuando sepa en qué casa me tocó estar! Si es que alguno de mis primos no ha enviado una carta ya contándoselo a la familia.

-Pensaremos en eso después- aseguró Crepa, abriendo paso hasta la sala común.- ¡Ahora vamos! No debemos llegar tarde.

Puede que la sala común estuviera llena de estudiantes que iban saliendo de sus propios dormitorios camino al Gran Salón, pero Crepa tenía buen ojo; y no vio por ningún lado a Neil, lo cual la preocupó primero y la molestó después. Su rostro crispado no pasó inadvertido, porque Peach se le acercó y le preguntó, preocupada:

-¿Sucede algo, Crepa? Te ves rara… 

-¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad, anoche con mi hermano Neil quedamos en que él me llevaría a desayunar. Como todavía no conozco bien el camino pensamos que era buena idea. ¡Pero no lo veo aquí y no puedo quedarme esperando!

-Definitivamente no puedes- dijo detrás de ella la voz de Albus, que había llegado con Scorpius de los dormitorios de los varones.- Perderías el tiempo, porque tu hermano salió temprano de la sala común con algunos compañeros de su clase.

-¿En serio…?

-Jeremías nos lo dijo, él se había levantado temprano para enviar una lechuza y los vio. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sí, claro. Solo me tomó por sorpresa, pero no es importante. ¡Podemos ir al Gran Salón nosotros cinco! No necesitaremos indicaciones si vamos todos juntos.

(...)

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de alumnos desayunando y Crepa sintió ciertos nervios al tomar asiento en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, junto a sus nuevos compañeros; la noche anterior había sido un banquete formal, pero ahora el ambiente era decididamente otro. El barullo era mucho mayor y por todos lados se sentía la excitación propia de un colegio en su primer día. Como se había imaginado, no tardaron en acercarse a ella Terry y Misha, y luego Mooninite, que llevaba aún un pastelito en la mano.

-Bueno, querida, anoche no tuve oportunidad, pero quería decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo Terry con cariño, abrazándola.- No importa en qué casa estés, sigues siendo mi hermana y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

-Gracias, Terry… ¿En serio estás orgulloso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Te convertirás en una gran bruja, no tengo duda de eso.

-Íbamos a enviarle una lechuza a nuestros papás, pero pensamos que era mejor preguntarte antes- intervino Misha.- ¿Quieres contarles tú sobre tu selección?

-Sí, quiero hacerlo. Más tarde les escribiré una carta, cuando haya tenido mis clases… ¡Ah, por cierto! Estos son mis compañeros nuevos.

-Cuiden bien de nuestra hermana, por favor- pidió Moonie con una amable sonrisa.- Crepita, tengo que irme pero yo también te deseo suerte, ¿sí? Nos vemos más tarde.

-Wow, tu hermano mayor es un poco intimidante- susurró Scorpius una vez que Terry se hubo ido.- ¿Es prefecto?

-Sí, el mejor de su clase. Terry es como un tercer padre para nosotros, es muy responsable…- al ver llegar a Neil a toda prisa a la mesa con una expresión muy mortificada, la chica agregó en voz bien alta:- … no como otras personas, que hacen promesas para después romperlas.

-¡Princesita, lo siento, lo siento mucho! Cuando volví a la sala común supe que ya te habías ido y entonces vine corriendo aquí, para pedirte perdón…

-No es nada. Pude llegar sola, ¿no lo ves?

-¡Pero si es algo! Te prometí que te traería yo a desayunar, y sino fuera porque Karen insistió en que la ayudara a recoger los horarios y anuncios para colgar en el tablero de…

-¡Oh, que bien! Me dejaste plantada para hacer el trabajo de los prefectos- rezongó Crepa de mal humor.- ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar con ellos entonces?

-Crepita, no me hables así, por favor… mira, es que Famine comió tanto anoche que amaneció muy mal del estómago, por eso tuve que ayudar a Karen con esto. De hecho aquí tengo sus horarios de clases, toma uno…

Crepa tomó uno pero ya no le dirigió la palabra a Neil. El muchacho no quiso hostigarla y se alejó para sentarse con los suyos, pero por dentro maldijo a Karen por hacerlo perder el tiempo. Crepa era tan sensible, y era obvio que tras años de ansiar estar en Hogwarts ahora que estaba debía sentir muchos nervios, y miedo. Crepa se obligó a comer y hablar con los demás como si nada, pero por dentro le molestaba que su hermano no la hubiera acompañado. En casa, Neil era el primero en consentirla.

-Nuestra primera clase es Encantamientos, con el profesor Strange- apuntó Albus mientras engullía huevos revueltos.- Y después Transformaciones con la profesora Tracy. ¡Genial! Me gusta eso de transformar cosas, siempre quise practicar esos hechizos.

-Después del almuerzo tenemos una clase de Botánica- leyó Peach con entusiasmo.- ¡Qué bueno! Mamá me enseñó algunas cosas en casa, sobre como fabricar pociones curativas a base de plantas. Apuesto a que me irá bien.

-Menos mal que por ser el primer día solo tendremos tres clases- tercio Crepa aliviada.- ¡Me vendrá bien tener la tarde libre para poder escribirle a mis papás!

-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Crepa!!- le gritó Michael desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.- ¡¡Buena suerte en tu primer día, hermanita!!

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Otro hermano?- preguntó Olivia sonriendo, mientras Crepa bebía un último trago de jugo y recogía su mochila.

-Sí, Michael. Está en tercer año y es bateador de su equipo de Quidditch… ¡oh, no! Miren la hora. ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo a la clase del profesor Strange!


	13. Encantamientos y Transformaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa y sus amigos tienen sus dos primeras clases en Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de Slytherin solían ser objeto de muchas miradas disimuladas y comentarios dichos por lo bajo. En general, su mala fama los hacía víctimas de prejuicios por parte de los miembros de otras casas, prejuicios que aunque no eran bien vistos por los adultos, seguían existiendo. Se decía que eran amantes de las artes oscuras, que eran raros, engreídos o agresivos. Sin embargo, las nueva tanda de alumnos de primero de Slytherin parecían romper en exceso esta fama. No eran en lo absoluto el alumno promedio de la casa de la serpiente.

Para empezar, uno de ellos era hijo de Harry Potter. ¡De Harry Potter, nada menos! Eso solo ya era todo un impacto, Harry Potter era el héroe indiscutido de Gryffindor y su esposa era una Ravenclaw. Luego estaba Olivia Weasley, hija de Fred Weasley; todos sabían que la familia Weasley en pleno era de Gryffindor, por lo que era una rareza ver a la niña pelirroja con los colores verde y plata. Luego estaba la pequeña Peach, que parecía aún más joven de lo que era y cuya expresión atemorizada no lucía para nada como la de una bruja arrogante. Al contrario, daban ganas de cuidarla a como diera lugar. Y luego estaba Crepa Crowley, la menor de diez hermanos todos los cuales cursaban en Hogwarts. Crepa era indiscutidamente la chica más adorable de los nuevos alumnos, con su cabello rubio y moños rosas, sus ojos azules y su expresión pura e inocente. Definitivamente no había ninguna otra alumna de Slytherin que irradiara tanta bondad como ella. Mientras se dirigían al salón de Encantamientos, fueron objeto de varias miradas curiosas, pero no hostiles. Scorpius le guiñó un ojo.

-No pueden creer que una chica con tu clase esté con nosotros. ¡Tal vez eso les enseñe que los Slytherin no somos todos unos locos amantes de las artes oscuras!

Crepa se ruborizó un poco, pero logró dominarse. Poco después de que todos hubieran tomado asiento, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró un mago alto de gran porte, vestido con una túnica azul y una gran capa roja. Portaba un amuleto verde aspecto poderoso a modo de collar.

-Bienvenidos todos a su primera clase de Encantamientos. Yo soy Stephen Strange y seré su maestro… ¡espero que esta sea una clase productiva y divertida para todos! Aprenderemos mucho aquí, pero antes de empezar con eso voy a tomar lista…

El profesor Strange tenía una voz profunda pero curiosamente suave, y su manera de dictar clase era muy agradable. No era brusco ni severo, y parecía más interesado en explicarles los principios básicos de la magia que en mantenerlos callados y en sus asientos. 

-Todos los maestros antes fuimos alumnos- comentó.- Cuando yo empecé a estudiar magia era muy malo, no podía aprender ni los hechizos más sencillos. Si mi maestra se hubiera rendido, ¿estaría aquí hoy? Probablemente no. Es por eso que creo en la paciencia y la perseverancia como método de aprendizaje.

-¿Usted estudió en Hogwarts, profesor?

-No. Cursé mis estudios en Ilvermorny, la mejor escuela de magia de Norteamérica. Los caminos de la vida me trajeron hasta aquí, donde la directora McGonagall me ofreció la plaza que había dejado vacante mi predecesor, Filius Flitwick. 

-Ohh, ¡eso suena genial!- musitó Peach impresionada, que nunca se había preguntado dónde aprendían magia los jóvenes de otros países. El profesor Strange sonrió.

-Lo es. Pero por ahora, ¡basta de charla! Quiero que saquen el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, nivel 1, y lean en la segunda página; la levitación de objetos es sin duda uno de los hechizos más básicos y que todo mago debe saber hacer…

Crepa disfrutó mucho su clase de Encantamientos, y descubrió que aunque hacer levitar objetos no era fácil intentarlo era sin duda muy gratificante. Ella había echado un vistazo a su libro durante las vacaciones, y sabía que para realizar hechizos era necesario una buena combinación de movimiento de varita más un recitado apropiado de palabras mágicas. Al finalizar la clase, el profesor Strange la felicitó por haber podido hacer levitar su frasco de tinta (aunque en realidad le había apuntado a una pluma).

-Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no?- la animó Olivia a la salida.- ¡Fuiste de las pocas que logró mover un objeto, eso ya es mucho!

La clase de Transformaciones fue aún más impresionante que la de Encantamientos, por la sencilla razón que su profesora era la bruja más extravagante que hubieran imaginado. Jezabel Tracy era una mujer bajita con el cabello rojo fuego peinado en artísticos rulos, vestía una amplia túnica roja y llevaba joyas por todas partes. Su maquillaje era excesivo lo mismo que sus alhajas, pero había algo en ella que irradiaba confianza. Al igual que el profesor Strange tenía una forma muy carismática de dirigir la clase, y los chicos supieron que era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

-Las transformaciones, mis queridos, pueden ser peligrosas si no se ejecutan bien, pero no tienen por qué temer malos resultados. Yo les enseñaré y los protegeré, y poco a poco ustedes verán las maravillas que son capaces de lograr.

Acto seguido la profesora hizo un amplio movimiento circular sobre su cabeza, y transformó su túnica roja en un conjunto de ropa muggle muy vistoso, con un poncho de retazos y un vestido largo hasta el piso. Las exclamaciones de asombro de sus alumnos parecieron agradable, y con otro rápido movimiento de varita volvió a ponerse su ropa de bruja.

-¡Yo quiero hacer eso! ¿Se imaginan?- cuchicheó Crepa a sus amigas, entusiasmada.- ¡No tener que perder una hora para cambiarse de ropa, simplemente transformarla en otra!

La clase se pasó volando a ojos de Crepa, quien hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para practicar lo que decía el capítulo 1 de Guía de Transformaciones para Principantes. La profesora Tracy los hizo copiar varios pasajes del libro que les serían útiles, y ellos debían estudiarlos para la próxima clase, donde intentarían transformar velas comunes en velas decorativas de colores. Cuando salió del aula con sus amigas se sintió pletórica de entusiasmo, y no le importó que los miraran o cuchichearan.

-Ha estado genial, ¿no lo creen? Es difícil pero tan interesante… ¡Tantos hechizos por aprender! Siento que quiero ir ya a la próxima clase, ¿ustedes no?

-¡Oye, tómalo con calma!- la frenó Albus, frotándose el estómago.- Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, ¿por qué no vamos yendo? Después tendremos un rato libre y después sí, toca ir a los invernaderos. 

-Con los de Ravenclaw- añadió Jeremías, que hasta entonces había estado muy callado.- Mi amiga Amelia fue a esa casa. ¡Me gustaría tanto poder seguir compartiendo cosas con ella!  
Crepa pensó lo mismo, solo que ella deseaba compartir algo con Adam. Según su horario los alumnos de primero de Slytherin y Gryffindor solo compartían la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tendrían los miércoles y viernes. ¿Saldría todo bien? La rivalidad entre sus casas todavía existía… ¿y si Adam hacía nuevos amigos y ya no le interesaba juntarse con ella?

-Sé lo que estás pensando- le dijo Albus por lo bajo un rato más tarde, mientras degustaban su almuerzo.- Mi prima Rose fue a Gryffindor, también el gemelo de Olivia, y los amigos de Jeremías fueron a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Es duro estar separados, pero, ¡las amistades verdaderas no se rompen por algo tan simple como esto! 

“Desde luego tiene razón " pensó Crepa. Cuando Adam entró al Gran Salón un rato más tarde, rodeado de un grupo de compañeros de primero, no tuvo el menor reparo en saludarla agitando fuerte el brazo, sonriéndole como siempre. ¿Por qué pensó que sería distinto? 

“Son los nervios del primer día. Solo tengo que esperar y me acostumbraré al ritmo de las cosas, ¡sin duda! Al fin y al cabo todos estamos en el mismo castillo, no hay razón para actuar como si estuviéramos separados por miles de kilómetros".


	14. Don radiante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa y los demás tienen su primer clase de Botánica con el profesor Longbottom.

-Neil, ¡baja los pies de esa mesa!- regañó Karen a su compañero, en la sala común. Por toda respuesta Neil bufó y los bajó, pero no sin antes decir airadamente:

-Déjame en paz. Apenas es el primer día y ya estoy hasta la coronilla de tu amor por las reglas.

-¿Cómo me hablas así? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella entre desconcertada y sonrojada, pues aunque Neil era insolente nunca lo era de una forma agresiva. Aquella vez se lo notaba en serio disgustado, al punto de juntar sus libros y mirarla con reproche.

-Te dije esta mañana que había quedado con Crepa, ¡pero no, tenías que insistir en que te ayudara! Ahora ella está enojada conmigo y todo porque tuve que ayudarte a juntar esos tonos horarios. ¡Pues que sepas que no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, tendrás que arreglarte sola!

Karen se quedó abochornada y agradeció que casi no hubiera alumnos en la sala, pero luego recordó todo lo que sabía de Crepa Crowley. Neil la quería muchísimo, era su hermana favorita y la niña mimada de los Crowley Fell. Ahora que por fin estaba en Hogwarts, y lo que es más, en Slytherin, era lógico que Neil se hubiera tomado a pecho su papel de hermano mayor. Suspiró lo más hondo que pudo para calmarse y luego decidió ser práctica. Si quería ganarse el corazón de Neil tendría que ser paciente, y recordar que para el muchacho su hermana era asunto serio. 

“Bueno", pensó. “Apenas es el primer día. Tendré mucho tiempo para hacerme amiga de esa niña".

(...)

Crepa observó con mucha emoción los invernaderos del castillo, donde el profesor Longbottom criaba y cuidaba de numerosas plantas mágicas. El aire dentro de aquellos cubículos de cristal era húmedo y los olores eran variados, desde olor a tierra fresca y flores dulzonas hasta abono especial. El profesor Neville llevaba una túnica manchada de tierra y un sombrero algo aplastado, pero tenía una expresión bonachona y fue muy explicativo al respecto de qué labores les tocaría hacer en sus primeras clases.

-La Botánica es una materia muy práctica, tendrán que usar más las manos que las varitas, pero aún así hay cosas que tienen que aprender. Cada una de estas plantas tiene un nombre y un uso, que anotarán en sus pergaminos más tarde. Por ahora solo observen, para que sepan cómo deben tratarlas y qué implementos usar en su cuidado.

Aquello no distaba mucho de la jardinería muggle que ella había visto en Tadfield, por lo que no tuvo problema en identificar las herramientas de jardín con que cavarían hoyos y montarían parcelas nuevas. Luego también reconoció ciertas pociones que servían para cuidar a las plantas de plagas, pues Moonie tenía algunas en casa. El profesor Longbottom de hecho reconoció su apellido y le preguntó, de buen humor:

-¿Eres la hermana de Mooninite Crowley Fell, verdad? 

-Sí, profesor. Ella ama su clase, ¿lo sabía?

-En efecto, en efecto. Moonie es la mejor de su curso con las plantas, incluso me ha pedido consejos para cuidar algunas especies que cultiva en su casa. 

-¡Sí, lo sé! Ella me aconsejó que siguiera todas sus indicaciones, señor, así que espero no decepcionarlo. 

No hubo más tiempo para charlas pero no hizo falta, Crepa se había quedado muy orgullosa de los elogios del maestro hacia su hermana. Después de un par de horas de trabajo con la tierra recién abonada del invernadero, sus elegantes moños se habían caído y ella prefirió deshacerlos y dejarse el cabello suelto. Scorpius, que maldecía al ver el enorme manchón de abono que tenía en los pantalones, se paró un segundo para admirarla y Olivia le dio un fuerte codazo.

-No seas grosero, oye, no se mira tan fijo a la gente…

-¡No la estoy mirando de ninguna manera especial! Solo me sorprende como es que Crepa sigue luciendo tan compuesta después de semejante trabajo manual, en un lugar cerrado y caluroso. Eh, Crepa, ¿no te ofende que diga esto, verdad?

-No, está bien- aseguró la niña riendo.- Mis papás y mis hermanos me dicen lo mismo muy seguido. ¿A lo mejor tengo un don, no crees?

Desde pequeña los vecinos magos de Tadfield solían alabarla y decirle que era bella como una veela; a ella no le importaba eso, pero era cierto que tenía un rostro privilegiado. Quizás al crecer le importaría más, pero por el momento no tuvo ningún reparo en entrar en la sala común de Slytherin con los zapatos embarrados y el cabello suelto y con olor a humedad. Decidió que se bañaría antes de la merienda y luego escribiría su carta, pero Neil le salió al paso con una expresión de lo más sumisa.

-Crepita, espera. No me gusta que estemos peleados, ¿por qué no me hablas de nuevo?

-No te he dejado de hablar- puntualizó ella haciéndole una seña a sus amigas para que se fueran tranquilas.- Estuve asistiendo a mis clases, nada más. No tuve tiempo de pensar en ti.

-Ay… ¿Entonces, sigues muy enojada?

Crepa observó a los costados y, como no vio a nadie prestándoles atención, contestó:- No, no lo estoy. No fue para tanto, ¿sabes? Me ayudó a entender que aquí dentro no es como en casa. No puedo esperar a que estés siempre disponible, así que no voy a hacer un berrinche por esto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

La sonrisa infantil de Crepa fue suficiente para el muchacho, que le aseguró que no volvería a pasar algo así y que no importa cuan ocupado estuviera, siempre sacaría tiempo para ella. Después que Crepa se fuera, Karen apareció con un libro en la mano.

-Los oí sin querer.

-Sí, claro, “sin querer". ¿Y qué pasa con eso? 

-No he dicho que pase nada. Es solo que…

Karen decidió no decir nada y caminó hasta la pequeña biblioteca adyacente a la sala común. Aunque con buenas intenciones, no podía solo ir y decirle a Neil que estaba siendo sobreprotector con la hermana; él podría fácilmente enojarse y tratarla de entrometida, así que decidió observar la situación por un tiempo prudencial antes de hacer algo.

(...)

Después de una deliciosa merienda en compañía de Olivia y Peach, Crepa por fin pudo sentarse en su cama y escribir una larga carta a sus padres. Terry le había asegurado que ninguno de los demás había mencionado su selección en sus propias cartas, para que ella pudiera hacerlo en persona. A la joven le tembló la mano de emoción al sellar la misiva y entregársela a Latte para que la llevara a Tadfield, y luego solo se quedó acostada un rato descansando. Necesitaba pensar. Repasar en su cabeza lo que había visto del castillo y lo que le faltaba por ver. 

“Ha sido un buen inicio" pensó llena de entusiasmo, levantándose de su corto descanso para terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias. Mientras guardaba la ropa restante y los elementos de higiene, su mente no dejó de elucubrar posibilidades con respecto a sus futuras clases. “Espero de verdad que me vaya igual de bien con el resto de las materias, ¡no puedo decepcionar a mi familia! Rogué mucho por venir a Hogwarts y ahora debo hacerle honor a la situación. Debo estudiar y ser tan correcta como pueda, para que nadie tenga quejas de mí".


	15. Clase compartida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Crowley reciben la primera carta de Crepa.

-¡Crowley, Crowley! ¡Mira!- llamó Aziraphale con excitación a su esposo. El pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana de su estudio y Aziraphale, que en ese momento había salido para sacar la basura, le señaló al cielo:- ¡Es la lechuza de Crepita, mira!

-¡Diablos, es verdad! ¡Éntrala, ángel, así la podemos leer enseguida!

En la mañana habían recibido dos lechuzas, una de Terry y otra de Nina Luna, para informarles que habían llegado bien y que todos se hallaban perfectamente. A grandes rasgos le habían dicho que Crepa estaba bien, y que parecía muy contenta con su selección, pero no habían querido ser más específicos. Luego por la tarde les llegó una lechuza de Misha, y el joven tampoco les quiso dar detalles, por lo que ambos se inquietaron un poco. Pero luego, Crowley sugirió que quizás querían dejarle esa noticia a la propia Crepa, y dicho y hecho, pues la lechuza Latte les entregó orgulloso una carta de su pequeña dueña.

-Mi niña tiene una hermosa caligrafía- comentó Aziraphale antes de desdoblar el pergamino y leer en voz alta:

“Queridos papás: Les escribo esta carta para decirles que estoy bien, y que mi primer día en Hogwarts ha sido tan bueno como yo siempre había soñado. ¡Es increíble todas las cosas que he visto en un solo día! Pero todo eso puede esperar, porque sé que hay una noticia que debo darles primero.

La ceremonia de selección fue algo estresante en un principio. No sabía yo lo intimidante que podía ser estar ahí parada, delante de todo el colegio, con un sombrero demasiado grande en la cabeza que me estuviera por decidir el destino. Pero cuando fue mi turno respiré hondo y lo hice sin rechistar.

Tal vez les sorprenda a ambos, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Slytherin. Sé que todos creían que iría a Hufflepuff, pero las cosas se dieron así y tuvo que ser por algo, ¿no? No se preocupen que no me siento disgustada ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, estoy muy contenta. Me he hecho amiga casi enseguida de mis compañeras, Peach Cipher y Olivia Weasley. Y también los niños parecen agradables, ¡no adivinarán quien es uno de ellos! Albus Potter. ¡Sí, creo que fue una gran sorpresa para todos verlo en Slytherin! También vino a nuestra casa Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo del alquimista, y dos chicos más que se llaman Jeremías Williams y Warlock Dowling. Ellos parecen algo reservados, pero apenas pasó un día, estoy segura que a la larga también seremos amigos.

Adam fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Eso me causó mucha tristeza si soy sincera, pero he decidido no lamentarme demasiado por algo que no tiene remedio. Además, que estemos en casas diferentes no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos. Lo vi en el Gran Salón y parecía a gusto con sus nuevos compañeros.

Siento que hay miles de cosas más que quisiera decirles, pero tengo todavía medio equipaje en las maletas y quiero ordenarlo todo antes de la noche. Olivia, Peach y yo queremos repasar lo que vimos hoy en la clase de Transformaciones, y luego iremos a cenar. ¡Les prometo que les escribiré a más tardar el domingo para contarles como fue mi semana! Los quiero mucho, Crepa.

PD: ¿Minipuff está comiendo bien? Espero que sí, en cuanto pueda le enviaré golosinas para micropuff para que no me extrañe demasiado".

-Slytherin, ángel… ¡Nuestra princesa es una Slytherin!- comentó Crowley con los ojos empañados de orgullosas lágrimas.- Admito que no me lo esperaba pero, ¿para qué voy a engañarte? Estoy feliz con la noticia. ¡Mi pequeña es una serpiente como yo!

-Tampoco lo esperaba. ¿Los tiempos han cambiado, verdad? En nuestra época una niña como Crepa jamás hubiera sido admitida en Slytherin, pero puede que esta nueva generación mágica termine de cambiar las cosas para todos.

(...)

Su primera clase del martes fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una materia que, como todos sabían, no era precisamente sencilla. Crepa entró al aula oscura y de techos altos con cierto nerviosismo, pues el profesor todavía no había llegado y no estaba segura de dónde sentarse o qué hacer. Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar otra cosa llegaron los estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor, con quienes compartirían la clase. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Adam.

-¡Adam, qué bueno que hayas llegado!- exclamó contenta mientras agitaba el brazo. El niño se le acercó y la saludó con naturalidad, ante las miradas disimuladas de los otros Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, yo también me moría porque llegara esta clase cuando vi en los horarios que la compartiríamos con ustedes. ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Has visto lo enorme que es el vestíbulo?

-Oigan, ¿por qué no dejan la charla para después? El profesor podría llegar y no le gustará ver alumnos de pie- intervino Rose Granger-Weasley, la hija de la ministra. Parecía una jovencita muy centrada y correcta, pero Crepa pareció detectar cierta reserva por su parte, como si no le pareciera bien que Adam fuera tan amistoso con una chica de Slytherin.

-Relájate, prima, ¡no es para tanto!- terció Oliver con una infantil sonrisa dedicada a su hermana gemela.- Solo estamos saludando a la familia. Y los amigos. ¿Eh, Olivia, qué tal el nido de serpientes? ¿Cómodo? Nuestra sala común sí que lo es, está llena de…

-Silencio, por favor- dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta que los dejó a todos congelados: el profesor Lucifer Morningstar había llegado, y lucía una expresión tan severa que varios de los alumnos tragaron saliva y volvieron a sus asientos asustados. Crepa lo miró de reojo y entendió por qué sus hermanos siempre hablaban con tanto respeto de él; aunque bastante joven y atractivo, con el cabello rubio bien peinado y una túnica violeta oscuro de impecable corte, su mirada no traslucía nada de calidez o simpatía, más bien lo contrario. Durante la selección había estado demasiado asustada para prestarle atención, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca sintió un leve escalofrío, como si fuera alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. Por cierto que sus ojos arcoiris eran llamativos, pero los miraban con tanta frialdad que lo mismo daba que hubieran sido negros y opacos.

-Si tienen asuntos privados de los que hablar, les sugiero que lo dejen para su tiempo libre. Aquí los quiero a todos atentos a la clase y estudiando duro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, profesor Morningstar- contestaron al unísono.

El profesor Morningstar también inició su clase tomando lista, y Crepa casi pudo jurar que al decir su nombre se quedó mirándola con fijeza por algunos segundos. O tal vez estaba paranoica, porque el mayor no le dijo nada y comenzó enseguida a disertar sobre la importancia de conocer las diferentes ramas de las artes oscuras, para poder protegerse de ellas. Los hizo sacar pergamino y plumas y tomar apuntes muy precisos al respecto.

-¿Han copiado todo? Bueno. Comenzaremos con algo básico, el encantamiento de desarme. Sirve para desviar maldiciones menores y hacer que la varita del oponente salte de sus manos. En el pasado, el encantamiento de desarme fue de gran utilidad para…

Según el plan del profesor Morningstar, estudiarían contra hechizos de primer nivel primero, y luego irían aumentando la dificultad. Había muchísimo que aprender, y solo sobre maldiciones, sino también sobre criaturas mágicas tenebrosas, pociones y transformaciones malignas, y un sinfín de potenciales peligros de los cuales ellos debían aprender a defenderse. Crepa salio del aula algo mareada y con ganas de alejarse del profesor, pero éste la paró antes de marcharse y ella se vio obligada a oírlo.

-Vayan yendo, enseguida los alcanzo- les dijo a sus amigos, incluido Adam. Luego tragó saliva y encaró a su maestro, lo más serena que pudo:- ¿Ocurre algo, profesor?

-No, no. Solo me preguntaba… ¿Crowley Fell, verdad?

-Sí, señor.

-Tienes muchos hermanos aquí, ¿verdad?

-Así es, señor, tengo nueve hermanos. ¿Se… seguro que no pasa nada?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, seguro.- Crepa no podría asegurarlo, pero hubiera jurado que el profesor pensaba decirle algo y luego cambió de opinión sobre la marcha.- Algunos de tus hermanos mayores son estudiantes brillantes, sabes, y me prestan mucha ayuda con las actividades. Espero que tú también encuentres mi clase productiva.

-Me esforzaré por aprender bien sus lecciones, señor. Y le agradezco que tenga en estima a Neil, Raven y Lilith, ellos siempre hablan muy bien de usted.

-Ah, sí… Neil y las gemelas. Bueno, lamento haberte retenido sin motivo, señorita Crowley. Solo era una curiosidad mía. Ahora ve tranquila a tu sala común, tus compañeros deben estar esperándote.

De nuevo Crepa no sabía si ella estaba paranoica o qué, porque hubiera jurado sobre las varitas de sus padres que el profesor Lucifer ni siquiera había pensado en Neil y las gemelas durante aquella extraña conversación. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a alcanzar a los demás en el Gran Salón, donde rápidamente se olvidó del asunto mientras comían y especulaban sobre lo que les esperaría en su siguiente clase de Historia de la Magia.


	16. Historia Mágica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de su primera clase de Historia de la Magia, los chicos de Slytherin comparten un bonito momento al aire libre.

Crepa nunca en la vida pensó que le daría la razón a sus hermanas gemelas en algo, pero Raven y Lilith no habían mentido: la clase de Historia de la Magia era tremendamente aburrida.

El profesor Gabriel Archangel era un mago serio y solemne, que citaba largos párrafos de Una Historia de la Magia y los aturdía con una catarata de nombres y fechas sobre eventos mágicos pasados. Si bien el profesor Morningstar también manejaba su clase con seriedad, al menos su materia era interesante; no había nada de atractivo en tomar innumerables apuntes sobre la fundación del Ministerio de la Magia y cómo aplicaron las primeras leyes sobre su comunidad. O sea, tal vez fuera interesante, ella creía que todo lo relativo al mundo mágico tenía su punto de interés. Pero la forma pomposa de hablar del profesor Gabriel era simplemente soporífera, y más que aprender lo que le dio ganas fue de salir corriendo del aula.

-Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo- afirmó Olivia más tarde, cuando llegaron al Gran Salón a comer algo.- ¡Qué tipo más aburrido! Me hubiera quedado dormida si Peach no me hubiera dado un codazo.

-Me pareció lo mejor, es decir, te habrían castigado si te veían dormitando- murmuró Peach Cipher. Crepa sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la modorra y luego aclaró en voz baja, para que no la oyeran otros alumnos:

-Por más aburrido que sea, será mejor que la próxima vez estemos más atentas. Lilith y Raven fueron castigadas un montón de veces por su culpa, ¡y no quiero que eso nos pase!

-¿Que no te pase qué?- repitió detrás de ella Raven con una sonrisa.- ¡Oye, Lil, mira esto! La princesa al parecer está comenzando a flojear en clase…

-¡No, no es así, y cállate!- pidió Crepa lo más disimuladamente que pudo a su hermana mayor, que pareció encantada con la situación y le palmeó el hombro en señal de amistad.

-¡Relájate, estoy bromeando! No es que seas floja, es que de verdad ese hombre es más aburrido que ver crecer el pasto. ¿verdad, Lil?

-Definitivamente- asintió Lilith Crowley con vehemencia, sentándose junto a las pequeñas Slytherin y aconsejándolas según su propia experiencia.- No bajen la guardia con él, porque donde las pesque durmiendo o pasándose papelitos o cualquier otra cosa, las castigará. Tendrán que soportar el tedio y tomar bien sus apuntes.

-A menos que se lo pidan a alguien más… en todos los cursos siempre hay un raro al que no le afectan los discursos históricos del profesor Gabriel.

-Me presento, soy el raro- intervino Jeremías Williams, provocando la hilaridad de ambas hermanas.

-¡Jajajaja, niño, pues me alegro por ti, de verdad! Si puedes soportar esas clases lentas podrás soportar cualquier cosa.

Después de eso Lilith se marchó a la sala común, Raven fue hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con su novia Sammy, y ella y los otros de primero salieron a los jardines, aprovechando que todavía hacía el suficiente calor para aprovechar la tarde. Como no tenían más clases por ese día, les pareció una buena idea. Excepto Jeremías, que también regresó a la sala común, y Warlock, que murmuró algo sobre ir a la biblioteca, los demás se sentaron cómodamente y observaron los terrenos de Hogwarts con admiración.

-Por allí están los terrenos donde se entrena y se juega al Quidditch- informó Albus señalando unos altos postes a lo lejos.- Mi hermano James es buscador de Gryffindor, y se la pasa todo el verano jugando y hablando del tema.

-¡Igual que mi hermano Michael!- contestó Crepa divertida.- Es bateador en el equipo de Hufflepuff, y habla tanto del tema que parece que tuviera un Bludger en la cabeza.

-Michael Crowley es famoso por eso, ¿no?- terció Scorpius.- Le oí decir a unos de Hufflepuff ayer que gracias a él ganaron la Copa el año pasado.

-Ni me lo digas, desde que bajó del tren el fin de curso pasado se la pasó alardeando sobre eso- confirmó Crepa entre risas.- Ni siquiera mi hermano David, que es buscador en Ravenclaw, se lo toma tan a pecho como él. Pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros gustos, ¿no?

-Cuando papá estuvo en Hogwarts también fue buscador- contó Olivia tirándose en el césped para más comodidad, mientras sacaba un paquete de ranas de chocolate del bolsillo.- Él y el tío George compartieron equipo con Harry Potter entre el 91 y el 95, ¿lo sabían?

-Eso es increíble. Pensar que el famoso Elegido alguna vez fue como nosotros, solo un niño aprendiendo magia y jugando al Quidditch como todos los otros niños- apuntó Peach maravillada. Albus, sin querer, cortó sus alabanzas con una fuerte afirmación.

-Te aseguro que más allá de ser “el Elegido", es un hombre tan normal como cualquier otro.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Albus, ¿dije algo malo?

-No… no, Peach, siento si soné brusco. Es solo que, ya sabes. He escuchado ese tipo de elogios sobre mi padre toda la vida, y bueno, es raro. Para mí es mi padre, antes que el héroe del mundo mágico.

-Pues tu papá acaba de aparecer en mi figurita de las ranas de chocolate, así que tú dirás si es o no importante- rió Olivia mostrándoles la figurita en cuestión. Albus se puso rojo y Scorpius intervino para evitar una discusión, llevándose a su amigo a la sala común para repasar los apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Crepa, silenciosa, le hizo una seña.

-Creo que a Albus le resulta un tema sensible, Olivia. Tal vez deberíamos ser más discretas…

-Habla por ti, linda. Conozco a Albus de toda la vida, no olvides que nuestras familias son muy amigas. Ya es hora que aprenda a vivir con la fama de su padre, porque es algo que no desaparecerá nunca por mucho que él quisiera.

-¿Para tanto?- inquirió Peach asombrada.

-Bueno, más o menos. No digo que no quiera al señor Harry, pero se nota que su fama lo abruma a veces. Tiene que superarlo. Incluso después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Harry Potter seguirá siendo Harry Potter. Su nombre estará en los libros de historia para siempre, dentro de cientos de años los alumnos de este colegio seguirán estudiando sobre las hazañas del Elegido. Si Albus no se concilia con esa idea pasará muchos momentos amargos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho la ocasión para contarles que estoy subiendo diálogos y tiras sobre este fanfic en mi página de Facebook; al ser tantos personajes harían falta capítulos infinitos para darles espacio a todos, así que con tiras y diálogos puedo abarcar mucho más y luego ir recopilándolas acá como hago con otros fanfics. Por ahora hice solo dos, pero en cuanto tenga suficientes los traeré sin demora para que se enteren de más historias sobre este gran mundo mágico.


	17. Problemas de familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa se da cuenta que, a veces, las relaciones familiares pueden ser complicadas.

Crepa no se tenía fe en la clase de Pociones, pero de todas formas se empeñó en memorizar lo que el profesor Banner les decía sobre la importancia de la exactitud y la pulcritud en su trabajo.

-Incluso las pócimas más sencillas pueden provocar graves efectos colaterales si se elaboran mal- explicó el maestro, cuyo rostro lucía un semblante agotado.- Un movimiento incorrecto, un gramo de más o de menos en una receta puede ser nefasto. Así que tomen sus calderos y presten atención a las instrucciones de la poción que prepararemos hoy…

Cada mesa tenía capacidad para dos calderos, así que los alumnos fueron formando parejas para trabajar juntos en una poción que curaba la tos. Albus y Scorpius se juntaron enseguida, luego Jeremías y Warlock hicieron lo mismo, y antes que Crepa lo notara Olivia y Peach terminaron juntas con sendas miradas de disculpa, pues no habían querido dejarla aparte.

-¡Lo siento, Crepa! La próxima clase cambiamos, ¿sí? Pero, por ahora…

-No importa. Somos impares así que a alguien le tenía que tocar estar sola, ¿o no? Dejen y ya…

-No es necesario que trabaje sola, señorita Crowley- intervino el profesor Banner, ajustándose sus anteojos y señalando a una alumna de Ravenclaw que también había quedado sola.- La señorita Strange puede hacer pareja con usted si no tiene inconveniente.

-Oh, no… no hay ningún problema- afirmó Crepa llevando su caldero y su mochila hasta la mesa de Elena Strange, la hija del profesor de Encantamientos. Elena llevaba el largo cabello oscuro peinado en una cola de caballo, y sobre su capa tenía puesto un prendedor de aspecto costoso, quizás de oro, con forma de corazón.- Mucho gusto, soy Crepa Crowley Fell… ¡Oye, tu prendedor es hermoso!

-¡Oh! Gracias… fue un regalo de mi papá por empezar en Hogwarts.

-El profesor Strange tiene buen gusto- alabó Crepa mientras sacaba de su mochila su balanza plegable y un pequeño estuche con ingredientes. Elena se sonrojó y corrigió en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie la oyera:

-No, no mi papá Stephen. Mi otro papá, Tony.

-¡Ahh! Ah… disculpa si dije algo inconveniente entonces…

-Bueno, no en realidad. Es solo que, siendo la hija de un profesor ya la tengo bastante difícil. Pero… ser hija de dos magos, es…

Crepa lo entendió y se sonrojó ella también, sintiendo el corazón un poco acelerado mientras le susurraba a Elena que no tenía por qué avergonzarse.- Yo también tengo dos papás y no es ningún secreto. Si alguien te hace burla por eso, ¡no les des importancia! No te conocen ni a ti ni a tu familia.

-Gra… gracias, Crepa, eres muy amable por decir eso- afirmó Elena un poco más tranquila, sacando ella también su balanza de lata. Crepa rió por lo bajo y finalizó con un tono picaresco:

-Si ignorarlos no funciona siempre puedes decirle al profesor Strange, para que los castigue. ¿Sería lo justo, no?

-Señoritas, por favor concéntrense- las reprendió con suavidad el profesor Banner al sentir sus obvias risas disimuladas. Crepa y Elena entonces se callaron y aprestaron a hacer su trabajo, aunque no resultó muy bien de todas formas. Leer las instrucciones por encima de los vapores de sus calderos ya era difícil, pero es que incluso entendiéndolas se les confundían. Crepa se sintió mortificada cuando agregó por error hojas de palo de rosa en vez de rosa negra a la mezcla, lo que hizo que su poción tomara un feo color tierra; aún así estaba mejor que Albus y Scorpius, cuyos calderos despedían un fuerte olor a podrido, tan fuerte que algunos alumnos comenzaron a toser y el profesor Banner tuvo que permitirles salir al pasillo a respirar mientras él ventilaba la mazmorra.

-¡Ugh, qué espanto! ¿Qué trataban de hacer, matarnos a todos?- se quejó una niña de Ravenclaw, fulminando con la mirada a Albus y Scorpius. Éste último no se dejó amedrentar y le respondió airado:

-Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, no hace falta que seas tan grosera. ¿Te gustaría que te echemos en cara un error tuyo?

-Yo no he cometido errores. Mi poción estaba bien. Tal vez tú y el hijo del Elegido deberían prestar más atención a lo que hacen.

La oportuna intervención del profesor Banner llamándolos de nuevo para que terminaran sus trabajos evitó una discusión mayor, pero Crepa vio en los ojos de Albus una punzada de fastidio. Se sintió mal por su amigo, que lidiaba con la presión de un padre famoso. Y también se sintió mal por Elena, porque como ella misma había dicho, ser la hija de un profesor haría las cosas mucho más difíciles. Por primera vez Crepa empezó a vislumbrar lo complicadas que podían ser las relaciones entre las personas, y se preguntó si alguien de su propia familia estaría pasando por un problema así.

(...)

Misha Crowley Fell dudó mucho en ir a la oficina de la profesora Tracy, la jefa de su casa. Dudó tanto que al final no lo hizo y dejó pasar el día sin tomar una decisión, lo cual lo ensombreció mucho y le quitó el apetito. Terry lo notó y aquella noche abandonó sus libros para sentarse a su lado, en una butaca doble de la sala común.

-Si tienes algo que te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarte, hermano. Estás en tu último año y eres prefecto, el tiempo no te sobra precisamente.

-¿Pero qué dices? Para ti siempre voy a tener tiempo, Mish, anda, no te quedes callado y cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa. Se nota en tu cara que hay algo.

Misha consideró contarle a Terry sobre su deseo de inscribirse en la clase de Economía Doméstica del profesor Saberhagen, pero la inoportuna aparición de dos chicas de séptimo lo hicieron callarse. Eran compañeras de Terry y una de ellas era prefecta, por lo que tenían una relación de estrecha confianza.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, Terry, pero la profesora Tracy quiere que para mañana estén puestos los nuevos anuncios en el tablero. ¿Me ayudas a escribirlos así terminamos más rápido?

“Cómo si no se notara que se lo pides porque quieres estar a solas con él" pensó Misha mordazmente. Su hermano Terry era sin duda un joven muy atractivo, alto, rubio, con un aire de madurez que encandilaba a las chicas. A veces era algo presumido, pero sus capacidades intelectuales eran indiscutibles, y su belleza, otro tanto. Él lo sabía y se levantó sin miramientos de la butaca, para nada dispuesto a revelar sus preocupaciones delante de aquellas dos chicas que, él sabía, solo querían llevarse a Terry con ellas.

-Misha, lo siento, si me das unos minutos yo puedo…

-No, no te molestes. ¿Ves lo que te decía recién? Estás muy ocupado. Quédate tranquilo que yo estaré bien, no hay ningún problema que no pueda solucionar.

“Bueno, ya está. Si no puedo pedirle consejo a Terry, haré las cosas como las tenía planeadas. Iré a ver a la profesora Tracy para pedirle que me deje asistir a las clases del profesor Saberhagen, y si eso hace que se rían de mí pues, ¡que lo hagan! Al fin y al cabo estoy seguro que ya lo hacen" pensó con rabia, pues era consciente que su personalidad poco masculina era motivo de comentarios y chismes de pasillo. Sino fuera por la influencia de Terry, a quien todos respetaban, estaba seguro que gozarían de lo lindo mofándose de él por sus gustos.


	18. Noche despejada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los alumnos de primero de Slytherin tienen su primera clase de Astronomía.

-Crepita, ese sombrero te queda hermoso- elogió Neil con admiración aquella noche. Él y otros alumnos de sexto se habían juntado en la sala común para estudiar, mientras que Crepa y los otros de primero se dirigían contentos a su primera clase de astronomía. Crepa se sonrojó por dentro al ser alabada delante de todos aquellos estudiantes mayores, pero como siempre guardó la compostura y agradeció a su hermano.

-Es el que Misha me regaló, ¿ves? Me encanta este lazo rojo que le puso, brilla en la oscuridad.

-Aunque el color rojo es de Gryffindor, te queda bien- intervino Karen queriendo ser amable. La pequeña Crowley, sin embargo, no se tomó a bien sus palabras y se lo hizo saber, con educación, claro está.

-¿Hay algún problema con los Gryffindor?

-No, claro que no, es solo que es raro ver a una Slytherin usando el color de otra casa, más una que siempre ha sido nuestra rival...

-Eso es estúpido- interrumpió Crepa perdiendo la educación, logrando llamar la atención de los compañeros de Neil.- Yo puedo usar el color que quiera en mis adornos.

-Pero si yo no he dicho que...

-Mis hermanos Terry y Misha están en Gryffindor, y no son mis rivales- finalizó la niña airada, dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la sala común. Karen, perpleja, interpeló a Neil tratando de no parecer abochornada por haber recibido un reto de parte de una niña.

-Neil, ¿tu hermana tiene algún problema conmigo?

-¿Crepa? ¡Por supuesto que no! Crepa es un ángel, no tiene problemas con nadie.

-Pero me pareció notarla un poco a la defensiva recién...

-Mira, solo es una niña sensible. Debió interpretar tus palabras como un reto, como si estuviera mal que usara los colores de otra casa, y por eso reaccionó así. Pero te aseguro que es la niña más buena del mundo. Es totalmente incapaz de ser irrespetuosa con nadie. Te lo aseguro.

(...)

La torre de astronomía tenía enormes ventanales que dejaban una vista preciosa de los terrenos de Hogwarts y, por supuesto, del cielo nocturno. Como estaba totalmente despejado les resultó sencillo comenzar a observar y anotar los nombres de las estrellas en un mapa celeste vacío, que con el correr de las clases se iría llenando hasta completar el panorama de su sistema solar. La profesora Nébula les enseñó a calibrar sus telescopios y a medir distancia entre astro y astro, subrayando el hecho de que debía haber exactitud en sus mapas.

-Estudiar el firmamento es una ciencia más que una magia, y por lo tanto requiere mucha concentración. No es necesario andar a las apuradas aquí, nos tomaremos tiempo para que puedan ir aprendiendo los nombres y posiciones de cada cuerpo celeste de esta galaxia. Luego...

-¿Seguiremos con otras?- interrumpió Olivia fascinada.

-Naturalmente. Pero eso con el tiempo, ahora mismo nos ocuparemos de nuestra Vía Láctea. Saber la posición de las estrellas y los planetas es muy necesario para otras cosas, como la correcta elaboración de algunas pociones, la influencia sobre encantamientos y transformaciones variadas, y una larga lista de etcéteras. Llenar estos mapas celestes es solo el principio.

Crepa agradeció tener que estar concentrada con su telescopio, porque si se ponía a pensar en la escena de la sala común sentía rabia y vergüenza. ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan duramente ante el comentario de Karen? No había sido para tanto, lo sabía. Era muy común que los alumnos, sobre todo las chicas, vistieran accesorios de todo tipo y color, más allá de sus uniformes obligatorios. Los fines de semana incluso estaba permitido vestirse con ropa casual de mago o de muggle, así que realmente aquello no era para hacer un drama.

"Le pediré disculpas en cuanto pueda" concluyó un rato más tarde, cuando la catarata de pensamientos culpables se le hizo muy pesada. No estaba en sus planes convertirse en una chica grosera con sus mayores, y menos por algo tan trivial. Karen era una prefecta y además amiga de su hermano, y por ningún motivo quería hacer quedar mal a Neil. Cuando hubo asimilado esa idea, pudo respirar hondo y volver al trabajo con su mapa celeste.

(...)

-Ya se fueron, Rav. Creo que es hora...

-¿Segura que se fueron?

-Segura. ¡Vamos, rápido! Si tardamos más puede que nos topemos con los de primero volviendo de su clase de Astronomía.

Lilith y Raven cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y atravesaron la sala común lo más silenciosamente posible, para luego colarse en el pasadizo y luego por fin al corredor vacío. Debían ser poco más de las once y a esa hora no había casi nadie rondando por el castillo, excepto el celador Shadwell, algún que otro profesor y los alumnos que volvían de la Torre de Astronomía. Por los ventanales alcanzaron a ver una bandada de lechuzas del colegio, puesto que muchos alumnos enviaban sus cartas por la noche, y de vez en cuando notaban susurros provenientes de los cuadros, cuando sus ocupantes murmuraban cosas al verlas pasar.

-Señoritas, no es hora de andar por ahí- las amonestó el cuadro de una bruja de anteojos ante un escritorio lleno de pociones. Raven evitó responderle y agitó su varita para ocultar a ella y su gemela, aunque le advirtió que podía fallar.

-Los hechizos de invisibilidad son difíciles, así que si pasa algo tendremos que improvisar. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero quejas más tarde.

-Sí, sí, ¡no necesitas preocuparte! Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos escapamos de la sala común por la noche.

-Sí, pero apenas estamos en la primera semana. Prometimos a papá Zira que no le daríamos disgustos... al menos por un tiempo.

-Demasiada mala suerte tendríamos para que nos agarren en nuestro primer intento. ¡Bien, ya fue suficiente charla! Vamos de una vez que si queremos volver antes que noten nuestra ausencia, no podemos perder el tiempo.


	19. Extra #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de ocho tiras de Serpientes Mágicas. Estos diálogos cortos en tono de comedia son algo que voy subiendo a mi Facebook, y que me sirven más que nada para mostrar un poco de los personajes secundarios. Al ser un crossover entre tres mundos (Good Omens, Harry Potter y el MCU), más mis numerosos OCs, hay mucho que se me ocurre y que no incluyo en la historia principal porque se haría larguísima. Así que decidí recopilarlos y subirlos como extras para que se den una idea de lo que pasa en los diferentes rincones de Hogwarts mientras Crepa vive su aventura.

(Contexto: George le está contando a su sobrina Olivia sobre la vez que él y Fred se marcharon de Hogwarts. En esta historia Fred sobrevivió y tuvo hijos gemelos, Olivia y Oliver).

Orgullo familiar

George: ... Y así fue como nos marchamos de Hogwarts y le dimos una lección a esa vieja bruja de Umbridge... ¡Fue fabuloso! Ah, todavía recuerdo los vítores de los demás alumnos 😄

Olivia: M*erda, ¡mi papá y mi tío son lo máximo! 😆😆

Sra. Weasley: Jovencita, ¡nada de palabrotas en esta casa! 😠

Fred: M*erda, ¿alguien ha visto mi varita que tengo que ir al trab...?

Sra. Weasley: 😠😠😠

Fred: Hija, ¿te importaría ir a tu habitación? No quiero que le pierdas el respeto a papá después de lo que se viene 😰😰

..............................................

(Contexto: Harry y Luna están casados y son padres de tres hijos: James II, Albus y Lily Luna. Acaban de regresar de despedir a James y Albus, que abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts).

Demasiado pequeña

Luna: Al fin en casa... ¡Cielos, qué emocionante es despedir a otro hijo! Ojalá pudiera volver a Hogwarts con ellos alguna vez 😄

Harry: Muchas veces he pensado lo mismo, pero no creo que les gustara la idea 😄 En fin, tal vez deberíamos preparar el almuerzo... ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa, querida?

Lily Luna: Nada 😒

Harry: ¿Nada? ¿Y entonces por qué tienes esa carita? 😮

Lily Luna: Yo también quería ir a Hogwarts y no me dejaron 🥺🥺

Harry: Hija, ya te explicamos, aún eres muy pequeña para tener varita... dentro de dos años podrás, no te preocupes.

Lily Luna: ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! 😫😫

Luna: Hija, ¿acaso no te gusta estar con nosotros?

Lily Luna: ¡Claro que me gusta, pero...! Ustedes son adultos, tienen que trabajar y hacer cosas de grandes. No están siempre en casa y me aburro yo sola 😔

Harry: Hija mía, lamento que te sientas así, de verdad no es nuestra intención. A ver... ¿qué cosa (que no sea ir a Hogwarts) te alegraría mucho ahora mismo? Lo que sea. 

Lily Luna: Tener un hermanito para poder jugar y no estar sola 😄

Harry: ¿Y algo más sencillo, como ir al cine muggle los tres? 😅

Lily Luna: También es buena opción 😄

...........................................................

(Contexto: Adam, al ser de origen muggle, no está nada asustado de la fama del Bosque Prohibido y siente que sería una gran aventura ir allí con sus amigos).

El misterio del Bosque Prohibido

Adam: ¿Y entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de ir al Bosque Prohibido... ninguna en verdad? 😥

Rose: Ninguna, ya se los dije. Si los pescan ahí serán castigados y además les quitarán un montón de puntos. ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Pepper: Bueno, recién empieza el año, no tenemos muchos puntos de todas formas 😄

Rose: ¿Para qué quieren ir si se puede saber? Es un sitio horrible y peligroso, lleno de bestias salvajes. Es una locura aventurarse allí sin supervisión de un mago adulto responsable 😤

Brian: ¡Nosotros somos responsables! Además solo queremos saber si es verdad que en ese bosque hay un auto embrujado... ¡Yo oí que lleva ahí más de veinte años, custodiando el bosque como una criatura viva más!

Wensleydale: ¡Sí, y eso es lo más cool que podrías esperar encontrar en un bosque, tenemos que saber si es cierto! 😆

Rose: ¿El viejo auto de mi abuelo? 😕

Adam: Entonces es cierto, ¿tu papá y el señor Potter lo estrellaron en el colegio cuando eran jóvenes y todavía está ahí? ¡Genial!

Rose: ¡No, no es nada genial! No pueden ir. ¡Está prohibido!

Pepper: Pues no puedes detenernos, ¿o sí? ☺

Terry: Pero yo como prefecto de Gryffindor sí puedo :) :)

Adam, Brian, Pepper y Wensleydale: 😱😱😱😱

Terry: Hagan caso a su compañera y no se acerquen al bosque, o tendrán el honor de ser los primeros castigados por mí este año ☺

....................................................

(Contexto: Stephen Strange es profesor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts; está casado con un muggle multimillonario llamado Tony Stark, y ambos tienen una hija -Elena- que está en primero de Ravenclaw, la casa de la que Stephen es jefe).

Papá Stephen y papá Tony

Strange: Bueno, bueno... ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿No es mi hermosa hija enviando una carta? 😄

Elena: ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? 😲

Strange: Lo mismo que tú, cariño, enviar unas lechuzas. Debo encargar algunos suministros más para mi clase, ¿tú a quién le escribes?

Elena: A papá Tony, por supuesto. Quiero que sepa que llegué bien y me eligieron para Ravenclaw.

Strange: Ah... ah....

Elena: ¿Qué? 😐

Strange: Bueno, es gracioso hija, sabes que yo me carteo con tu padre muy seguido, para que no se sienta afuera de mi vida mágica...

Elena: ¿Ya se lo contaste, verdad? 😑😑

Strange: ¡Cariño, perdón, no pude evitar la tentación de decírselo! 😭

Elena: Ay, papá...

Strange: ¡Pero espera, espera, te compensare por esta metida de pata! Dime que quieres. Es tu primer año y quiero asegurarme que te vaya bien en todo, ¡si puedo hacer algo para hacerte feliz solo tienes que decirlo, hija mía!

Elena: No tienes que esforzarte tanto, en serio... apenas llevo unos días aquí, nada ha salido mal.

Strange: ¡Todavía! Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar en un lugar como Hogwarts 😫😫

Elena: Gracias por la motivación, papá, no te hubieras molestado 😒

........................................................

(Contexto: Así como en Good Omens Newton tenía mala suerte con la tecnología, en este mundo tiene mala suerte con la magia en general. Es el profesor de Estudios Muggles y amigo de la infancia de Anathema, y vecino de los Crowley Fell en Tadfield. El profesor de Pociones, por otra parte, es Bruce Banner).

Profesor Pulsifer

Newton: A veces siento que ni los alumnos ni los otros profesores me toman en serio 😩

Anathema: ¿Por qué piensas eso? 😮

Newton: Porque no tengo grandes habilidades mágicas, Ana. No soy bueno con las transformaciones, ni con hechizos complicados, y ni hablar de las pociones, soy un desastre con ellas 😔

Anathema: Amigo, ¿no estás exagerando un poco? Al fin y al cabo tú también eres profesor de Hogwarts, tienes habilidades... 😄

Newton: El otro día el profesor Banner me dejó entrar a la mazmorra para buscar un poco de poción de limpieza.

Anathema: ¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?

Newton: ¡Cuando quise rellenar un frasco con la poción me estalló en la cara! 😫😫

Anathema: Ah... ahhh... 😅😅

Newton: Nada que hacer, pude haberme graduado de Hogwarts pero sigo siendo un muggle de alma. Debería replantearme que voy a hacer con mi vida 😔

Anathema: Newton... 😥

David: Disculpe... ¿profesor Pulsifer?

Newton: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, David?

David: Solo quería decirle que su última clase sobre objetos electrónicos muggles de entretenimiento fue increíble. ¡Nunca dejo de asombrarme sobre lo mucho que los muggles pueden hacer sin magia!

Newton: 😶😶

David: Cuando vuelva a casa para las vacaciones compraré una consola de juegos, ¡y me encantaría que pase por casa a jugar un rato! Sabe que en nuestra casa siempre será bien recibido, señor. Lo queremos mucho 😊

Newton: 🥺🥺🥺

Anathema: ¿No te dije que estabas exagerando? Aunque no seas el mago más hábil del mundo, la gente te quiere igual, tonto 😊😊

...................................................

(Contexto: James Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry, y Michael Crowley, uno de los hijos de Crowley y Zira, tienen una marcada rivalidad por asuntos de Quidditch. James es de Gryffindor y Michael de Hufflepuff. Shadwell es el celador de Hogwarts).

Rivalidad

McGonagall: ¿Por qué siempre que sucede algo en el castillo están involucrados ustedes dos? 😠

James: ¡Señora directora, él empezó! 😫😫

Michael: ¡Qué mentiroso, tú me arrojaste mocomurciélagos primero! 😫

McGonagall: ¡Silencio! Qué vergüenza, jóvenes. Ya están en tercer año, esperaba que hubieran adquirido algo de madurez durante el verano como para evitar estos conflictos. ¿Pueden decirme exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Michael: Pues yo estaba con el capitán de mi equipo de Quidditch, íbamos camino a reservar el campo para nuestra primera práctica...

McGonagall: Ajá. ¿Qué más?

Michael: De la nada salió este...

James: "Este" tiene nombre 😠

Michael: ... ¡de la nada salió este con su precioso grupo de amigos de Gryffindor, y comenzaron a decir que nuestra victoria del año pasado fue una cosa que no se repetiría! Lo dijo como si no nos hubiéramos esforzado y jugado mejor que ellos...

Cuadro de Snape: Típico de los Potter, arrogancia pura 😒

McGonagall: Severus 😑😑

James: ¡Nunca dije tal cosa, eres un mentiroso! Al contrario, tú comenzaste a jactarte que los Gryffindor somos unos perdedores que vivimos de glorias pasadas. ¡Admítelo!

Michael: ¡No admitiré algo que no es verdad!

Snape: En mis tiempos los hubiera castigado a los dos un mes por cosas como esta 😒

McGonagall: ¡Severus, ya basta! Potter, Crowley, apenas estamos en la primera semana de clases y no pienso tolerar otro año de peleas, discusiones de Quidditch y mocomurciélagos en los pasillos. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff!

Michael y James: ¡Pero, directora...!

McGonagall: Y ya que están tan interesados en defender el honor de sus equipos, van a ayudar al señor Shadwell a limpiar los trofeos de Quidditch de sus casas mañana. ¡Ahora regresen a sus salas comunes, y espero que no peleen por el camino!

James (susurrando): Mira lo que hiciste, ¡por tu culpa tendré que lustrar trofeos en vez de mi escoba nueva!

Michael (susurrando): ¡Cállate, yo iba a aprovechar para dormir hasta tarde y pro tu culpa tendré que madrugar!

Cuadro de Dumbledore: Ah, el entusiasmo de los jóvenes por el deporte es maravilloso, ¿no lo cree, Minerva? 😄

McGonagall: 😩😩😩

..........................................................

(Contexto: Sammy es una tranquila estudiante de sexto año de Hufflepuff, mientras que Raven está en quinto año de Slytherin. Nadie entiende como es que se enamoraron).

Novia joven

Celine: Sammy, ¿no quieres venir a estudiar a la biblioteca con nosotras?

Sammy: Te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo planes 😊

Miranda: Creo que tus "planes" están viniendo para acá 😐

Raven: ¡Sammy, mi amor! Mira, te traje un pastelito de calabaza, tu favorito 😍

Sammy: Aww, ¡gracias! No tenías que molestarte... 😍😍

Raven: Claro que sí, eres mi novia y quiero consentirte 😘 Oye, ¿sigue en pie lo de escaparnos a Hogsmeade para tener una cita?

Celine: ¿Vas a escaparte del castillo, Sam? ¡No lo hagas, si te atrapan te castigarán!

Raven: Nadie va a atraparla, estará conmigo ☺

Celine: Pues te atraparán también a ti, ¿o qué crees, que los profesores se intimidarán contigo como los niños pequeños de tu casa? 😠

Miranda: Uhhh... 😃😃😃

Raven: ¿Es mi impresión o estás buscando pelea? Porque no me da miedo pelear con una alumna más grande que yo 😄

Sammy: ¡Por favor, nada de peleas! Celine, no te preocupes, ¡no vamos a escaparnos al pueblo! Raven, querida, mejor vayamos solo al lago... y a la hora del almuerzo, así no tenemos que faltar a clases. ¿Puede ser?

Raven: Uf... yo había planeado otra cosa, pero... si es lo que quieres 😤

Celine: Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes una novia más joven y más irresponsable 😒

Raven: ¡Te oí, entrometida! Saca tu varita. ¡Nadie me llama irresponsable enfrente de mi novia! 😠😠

Miranda: Esto es más divertido que estudiar en la biblioteca 😃😃

...........................................................

(Contexto: Guerra y Polución son amigas de la infancia, a pesar de tener temperamentos diferentes. Polución se toma las cosas más en serio, mientras que Guerra solo quiere divertirse. El profesor de Vuelo y árbitro de Quidditch del colegio es Death Angel, aunque él odia que lo llamen por su nombre completo).

Mal camino

Guerra: Me aburro...

Polución: ¿Y por qué no te pones a practicar Encantamientos conmigo? El profesor Strange nos dejó varios...

Guerra: ¿Dije que me aburro y tú me propones hacer deberes? 😒

Polución: Bueno, allá tú. Yo no quiero reprobar su clase, así que si gustas dejarme estudiar tranquila...

Guerra: ¡Estudio, estudio y más estudio! Esa niña de segundo te está influyendo para mal 😤😤

Polución: ¿Qué diablos? 😕

Guerra: ¡Eso dije! Ese ratoncito de biblioteca de Nina te está llevando por el camino de los libros, ¡es insoportable! Antes eras más relajada, íbamos a correr carreras de escobas sobre el lago... ¿Dónde está mi amiga de antes? 😫

Polución: En primer lugar, deja de hacer drama que apenas es la primera semana de clases. ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan floja cuando apenas han pasado algunos días? 😠

Guerra: 😥😥😥

Polución: Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué tienes que meterte con Nina si sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que te burles de ella? Es mi amiga, deberías respetarla como yo respeto a tus amigos.

Guerra: Lo haré si vienes conmigo a correr una carrera de escobas 😊

Polución: Olvidé mi escoba en casa, Guerra.

Guerra: ¡No hay problema, podemos robar una del depósito del profesor Death! 😄

Polución: ¿Y según tú Nina es la que me lleva por el mal camino? 😑


	20. Rolf Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonie y su clase asisten a la primera clase en Hogwarts del profesor Scamander.

Mientras Crepa tenía su clase de Pociones aquella mañana, Mooninite Crowley Fell se preparaba contenta para su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Siempre había sentido afinidad con los animales y las plantas mágicas; su mayor sueño era ser una botánica famosa o una magizoóloga, y para eso necesitaba estudiar de un maestro competente. Como muchos alumnos había lamentado la noticia de la dimisión de Hagrid, y hasta había hablado con el bondadoso guardabosques el año anterior para rogarle que no se marchara.

-Hagrid, si tú no estás para dar clase, ¿quién me enseñará el año que viene a cuidar de las criaturas mágicas? ¿Eh? ¡No puedes irte!

-Moonie, no lo pongas así, no es tan grave. Aunque yo no esté tendrás un buen profesor, te lo aseguro.

-Yo había esperado que tú fueras ese profesor… nadie es tan gentil con los animales como tú- se había lamentado.

-Eres muy amable en decir eso, pero créeme: mi reemplazo hará un excelente trabajo, y tú y los otros estudiantes tendrán la educación que se merecen.

En ese momento no lo había aceptado, pero ahora que sabía quien era el reemplazo podía comprender a Hagrid. Rolf Scamander era nieto del mismísimo Newt Scamander, y había heredado la habilidad de su abuelo con las criaturas mágicas. ¿Cómo podrían haber encontrado un mejor responsable para esa asignatura? Cuando se reunió con sus amigas para salir del castillo rumbo a los terrenos donde se dictaría clase, pudo sentir la excitación en el ambiente.

-Claire, ¿soy yo o todos están ansiosos por la clase de hoy?

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió Claire ocultando una risita.- Tendremos el honor de ser la primera clase del profesor Scamander en Hogwarts. ¡Y él es tan genial! Ya quiero llegar a…

-Eso no lo sabes- lo interrumpió Nancy, una joven muy poco afecta a mostrar sus emociones a menos que fuera necesario.- Que sea el nieto de Newt Scamander no significa que tenga su talento.

Moonie permaneció neutral en aquella discusión y se ajustó bien la bufanda, puesto que soplaba un viento bastante fresco. El resto de la clase estaba allí, y también los alumnos de tercero de Slytherin con quienes compartirían ese horario. Todos se agolparon para ver un pequeño corral montado mágicamente en medio de la explanada, puesto que de adentro venían sonidos extraños. Moonie estaba tratando de deducir de qué ave se trataba cuando apareció el profesor Scamander, sonriendo y saludándolos con efusión, como si fuera un compañero más.

-Jóvenes, disculpen la tardanza. ¡Veo que mi pequeño corral ha logrado atraer su atención, eh! Muy bien, enseguida vamos a empezar con la clase, solo dejen que me quite la capa para maniobrar con más comodidad.

-Santo cielo, ¿ése es un huevo?- exclamó una alborotada alumna de Slytherin, intentando meter la mano en el corral. Rolf se lo impidió al tiempo que él mismo saltaba dentro, asegurando que eso no sería prudente.

-A la madre de estos huevos no le gustará que los toquen. Yo mismo no lo haré, pero vamos a atraerla con algo de comida… ¡observen! Accio semillas- conjuró el maestro invocando una bolsa llena de semillas aromáticas. Moonie observó fascinada el rastro de granos en el suelo y, unos segundos después, una pata salió de su casilla aleteando, insegura, dirigiéndoles a todos una mirada belicosa.

-Profesor, ¿qué criatura es esa? ¿No puede ser un simple pato, verdad?

El profesor Scamander salió del corral con otro elegante salto y asintió orgulloso, señalándoles el ave mientras explicaba.- Es un Pato Psíquico inglés, una especie que yo mismo descubrí y catalogué. Fue durante mis primeras vacaciones después de graduarme de Hogwarts, en un viaje que realicé por la campiña inglesa. Me había adentrado demasiado en un bosque donde supuestamente habitaban especies desconocidas de criaturas…

-¿Cómo saben eso?- interrumpió Moonie visiblemente excitada por el relato de un descubrimiento así en su propio país. El profesor Scamander no se ofendió y le contestó mientras la pata devoraba con rápidos picotazos grano tras grano de alimento.

-Por los relatos de los magos y brujas del poblado. Aseguraban que en cierta parte del bosque había magia que les impedía avanzar, y que seguramente se debía a criaturas de inmenso poder. Me adentré esperando encontrar algo ¡y aquí lo tienen! Estos patos lucen como patos normales, pero tienen una característica especial. ¿Ven sus ojos?

-No tienen pupilas… ¡qué miedo!- susurró Claire.

-Los patos psíquicos no son especialmente peligrosos, pero tienen la capacidad de confundir a las personas con sus poderes mentales; si alguien invade su territorio, lo ahuyentarán a base de ilusiones y espejismos. Es por eso que ningún mago o bruja supo darme información más precisa, e incluso creían que sería magia negra. Pero yo no pensaba rendirme tan fácil y encontré la nidada, y usé toda mi habilidad para evitar sus trucos hasta que comprendieron que yo no era un enemigo. Entonces pude empezar a estudiarlos de verdad.

Moonie escuchaba con verdadera fascinación, al tiempo que observaba a la mamá pata. Aparte de sus ojos sin pupilas poseía un maravilloso plumaje negro rojizo, y un agudo graznido que los hizo retroceder un paso por precaución. Luego ella recogió con el pico el huevo que había quedado fuera del corral y lo metió de nuevo con los otros.

-Una vez que pude probar ante el Ministerio que no se trataba de una especie peligrosa, logré que lo registraran en los pergaminos de animales fantásticos oficiales del Reino Unido. Fue todo un logro, que hasta mi abuelo elogió; incluso obtuve permiso para poder cuidar de dos ejemplares, un macho y una hembra. La cáscara de huevo de pato psíquico tiene notables propiedades en la fabricación de pociones, lo sé por experimentación propia. Sus plumas desprendidas adquieren una increíble dureza y estaba justamente experimentando con ellas cuando la directora McGonagall me ofreció el puesto de profesor. Definitivamente quería que esta fuera la primera criatura mágica que les enseñara a mis alumnos.

Como era la primera clase y los patos aún desconocían a los alumnos, el profesor los instruyó en la forma correcta de limpiar su corral, en como debían alimentarlos y limpiar todo sin riesgo. Además de la madre (que se llamaba Londine), había dos hembras adultas más, un macho y una camada de patitos. Éstos tenían plumas de un desconcertante tono rojo fuego, para nada acorde con los adultos, y sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, aunque eso no impedía que se movieran velozmente detrás de su madre. Rolf Scamander observó con orgullo su pequeña familia de aves de corral y la forma en que los chicos acataron sus instrucciones, dando por resultado una clase de lo más fructífera.

-Niños, han estado todos muy bien y los felicito. Señorita Crowley Fell, ¡muy buena idea de usar un hechizo silenciador al entrar las cubetas de agua! A los estos patos les incomodan los ruidos fuertes, así que ha acertado usted con esa idea.

Moonie se quedó ufana con el elogio pero no lo demostró, y al volver al castillo lo hizo pletórica de entusiasmo. El tiempo se le había pasado volando mientras cuidaba de los patos y retenía en la memoria la historia del profesor Scamander, que tenían que transcribir en un pergamino.

-Moonie, ¿crees que faltará mucho para que nazcan los huevos? ¡Me encantaría que ocurriera durante nuestra clase, así somos los primeros en verlos nacer!

-No lo sé, Claire, pero le preguntaremos al profesor en la próxima clase. Realmente sería un privilegio ver con nuestros propios ojos algo así… ¡Imagínate! Una especie que apenas se está comenzando a estudiar en en mundo mágico. ¡Somos muy afortunados de que el profesor Scamander haya aceptado este empleo!


	21. Dos Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina Luna y David Crowley Fell pertenecen a la misma casa, pero son muy diferentes.

Nina Luna sintió una inmensa alegría al poder volver a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Apenas estaban en la primera semana de clases así que no tenía tareas acumuladas, pero ella lo hacía con gusto.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw se distinguían por su dedicación al estudio, así que, en su momento, nadie se sorprendió porque ella fuera a Ravenclaw; desde muy pequeña había mostrado un gran interés en sus propios poderes mágicos, buscando la forma de controlarlos aún sin tener varita. Aziraphale la había encontrado a los seis años revisando sus libros, leyendo con dificultad los hechizos y fórmulas que contenían. Su inteligencia temprana fue solo un aviso de como sería como estudiante, una chica de gran brillantez, la primera de su clase, experta en investigaciones y trabajos de complejidad. Sus maestros estaban orgullosos de ella y su casa había obtenido numerosos puntos gracias a su comportamiento ejemplar.

-Debes de ser una de las mejores alumnas que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo- la elogió una vez el profesor Strange, jefe de Ravenclaw.- Si continúas así, señorita Crowley, vas a llegar muy lejos. Estoy seguro de eso.

Nina amaba leer, no le costaba nada memorizar capítulos enteros de los libros y ejecutar con facilidad cada hechizo y encantamiento que le enseñaban. La biblioteca era por lejos su lugar favorito del castillo, donde tenía carta blanca para estudiar por su cuenta los libros que quisiera. Excepto, claro está, los de la Sección Prohibida.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, por qué no me sorprende… ¡Nina la lista llevándose una pila de libros!- interpeló una voz molesta detrás suyo. Al girar la cabeza vio a Guerra Enos, una voluble pelirroja de cuarto año de su casa, que disfrutaba con avergonzar a los demás a punta de chistes e ironías “graciosas". Estuvo a punto de contestarle que no era asunto suyo cuantos libros quisiera leer en su tiempo libre, cuando otra joven intervino para defenderla.

-Déjala en paz, Guerra. ¿Te da envidia que una chica más joven sea más diligente que tú?

-¡Poli!- exclamo Nina sin poder ocultar su contento. Polución Faberes, también de cuarto año, era una de las pocas personas a quien consideraba una amiga. Aunque era dos años mayor que ella habían coincidido mucho en la biblioteca al punto de trabar conversación, y luego en la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde con frecuencia se apoderaran de una mesa para estudiar juntas. Guerra lo sabía y le encantaba molestarlas por eso, por lo que no se dejó intimidad por Polución y retrucó:

-¿Envidia? Por favor. No te ofendas, Nina, pero lo único que envidio de ti es los hermanos sexys que tienes. ¿No me quieres presentar a alguno?

-No, gracias. No le haría eso a mis hermanos.

-¡Ja! Además de lista, graciosa. ¿Te importa si anoto el chiste?

-Ya basta, ¡en serio!- tercio Polución sacando dos libros y un rollo de pergamino de su mochila.- Te advertí que si era para molestar no me siguieras. ¿Vas a estudiar o no?

-No, solo vine a retirar un libro- admitió Guerra lo más campante.- Solo quería molestar un poco para quedarme tranquila. ¡Adióós!

-No sé como la soportas- susurró Nina un rato más tarde, cuando la atrevida pelirroja se alejara de su mesa. Polución suspiró y le sonrió con gentileza, diciéndole que a pesar de su molesta actitud Guerra no era mala.

-Hemos sido amigas desde la infancia, Nina. La conozco muy bien y sé que no es mala, solo tiene un sentido del humor algo pesado.

-Bueno, no quiero meterme con una alumna mayor, pero tampoco dejaré que se burle de mí. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste estudiar?

-Nada. ¿Por qué tendría algo de malo?

-No lo sé. Pero muchas veces siento que los demás me miran y se ríen… no solo Guerra.

-Ígnoralos. Es muy admirable que una estudiante tan joven tenga tanta dedicación a los libros, te lo aseguro. ¿Los profesores no te tienen como su consentida acaso?

-Y mis padres- admitió Nina Luna con cierto orgullo.

-¿Ya ves? Eres una chica admirable- repitió Polución animándola con un caramelo de limón.- Recordé que te gustan estas golosinas muggles y le compré a una chica de séptimo. ¿Quieres?

Nina aceptó el caramelo y volvió su atención al manual del correcto uso de amuletos encantados. Hablar con su amiga siempre la hacía sentir más tranquila después de una confrontación.

(...)

David Crowley Fell también era un Ravenclaw, pero un Ravenclaw muy raro. No le gustaba tanto estudiar como a su hermana, y de hecho no tenía tan buenas notas como el resto de sus compañeros. Pero, en cambio, era un as del Quidditch y tenía una gran sensibilidad para las materias extras, como Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Su primera clase con el profesor Scamander había sido genial, pues les había hablado sobre la diversidad de las bestias de fuego, desde salamandras hasta dragones, y eso era algo que a él le fascinaba. De hecho soñaba con ir a Irlanda a conocer una gran reserva de dragones que había allí. Pero ahora le tocaba su clase de Estudios Muggles, y no veía la hora de llegar al salón y tener más lecciones sobre el fascinante mundo de los no-magos.

-¡Eey, David!- lo llamó alguien cuando estaba por entrar a su aula. Giró y se topó con Liam Heinz, de quinto año, quien iba en dirección contraria pero no dudó en frenarse para saludarlo. La cara de David se iluminó y le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola, Liam! Hasta que al fin podemos hablar un poco, ¿no? En la sala común siempre estás muy ocupado…

-Sí, y lo siento por eso, pero… ¡ya sabes!- comentó ufano, sacando pecho para que se viera su reluciente insignia nueva.- Me nombraron prefecto y eso me ha tenido muy ocupado. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Sí, puedo creerlo. Eres el mejor de tu curso y eres muy responsable, ¿quién podría ser un mejor prefecto que tú?

-Jejeje, gracias… Por cierto, ¿te interrumpí o algo por el estilo?

-Oh, cierto. Tengo clase de Estudios Muggles, pero desearía poder hablar más contigo antes…

-Bueno, quizás más tarde, corazón. ¿Tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch o algo así?

-No, los entrenamientos empiezan recién la semana que viene.

-Entonces te prometo que me haré un hueco para que hablemos y nos pongamos al día. Ahora ve al salón, que el profesor Pulsifer debe estar por llegar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi recién subiendo la escalera equivocada, pero ya debe haber encontrado el camino- contestó ocultando una risita y despidiéndose de la misma forma alegre con que lo saludara. David entró entonces despacio y se sentó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, mezcla de orgullo por su amigo y algo que no podía definir. ¿Qué era? Liam era solo un año mayor que él pero era mucho más maduro, jamás perdía la calma o se enredaba en peleas y discusiones. Apoyaba al equipo de Ravenclaw pero no perdía la cabeza si perdían, para él no existían los arrebatos y su serena practicidad le había granjeado el afecto de los profesores.

“Y ahora es prefecto" se dijo sacando su tintero nuevo, y los pergaminos y plumas necesarios para su primera clase. “No hay duda que Liam es un gran chico, con la cabeza donde debe estar. Quizás podría pedirle consejo la próxima vez, antes de enredarme en otra discusión que me lleve a la oficina de la directora".

Quizás Neil tenía razón, pensó. En Tadfield había escuchado a su hermano decir que ya era mayor para ciertas bromas y peleas, y que ese año empezaría a centrarse más en sus estudios que en divertirse. Todos sabían que su principal razón para dejar de ser un alborotador era dar un buen ejemplo a Crepa, pero por otra parte también era cierto que llegaba un punto en que había que tomarse las cosas en serio. Él ya estaba en cuarto año; a lo mejor era su momento de dejar las bromas con Michael y las peleas en Hogsmeade con alumnos de otras casas para dedicarse a ser un alumno más productivo, como su amigo Liam.


	22. Roger Saberhagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts no se siente muy confiado, hasta que llega su primera clase...

Roger no esperaba tener demasiados alumnos en su primera clase, y estaba bien con eso. Desde el principio había sabido que su materia sería tomada a broma por muchos, y se había preparado mentalmente para no sufrir una decepción. Con cuidado se peinó lo mejor posible, se puso una hermosa túnica celeste y un sombrero a juego y bajó al aula despacio, con su maletín a cuestas.

Tenía veinticinco años, una edad más problemática de lo que muchos podían llegar a creer. Para la mayoría de sus colegas era demasiado joven para enseñar, y eso lo entristecía puesto que tenía un dejo de verdad. Los alumnos grandes no se lo tomaban en serio y los alumnos chicos no tenían permitido estudiar su clase, así que de a ratos se preguntaba por qué se le había ocurrido aceptar ese empleo.

"Porque precisabas dinero, y en el fondo tienes fe en que haya interesados en aprender lo que tienes que enseñar" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Roger sonrió con debilidad. Sí, a pesar de ser un mago sangre pura no tenía ni fortuna ni familia que lo ayudara; había tenido algunos empleos temporarios en diferentes lugares tanto muggles como mágicos, pero a fin de cuentas siempre estaba corto de efectivo. La oferta de la directora McGonagall había llegado en el momento justo, eso lo sabía y era la principal razón de que estuviera allí haciendo el ridículo en un aula vacía.

-Bueno... no sé como pero podría ser peor- se dijo con un suspiro. Había llevado en su maletín una máquina de coser mágica, muestras de telas y adornos para fabricar y personalizar túnicas, y aunque no había nadie allí comenzó a montar todo, incluyendo un maniquí de práctica. Estaba tan ocupado en eso que no oyó los pasos de dos alumnos.

-Con permiso, eh... ¿Profesor Saberhagen?

-¿Eh?- Roger se giró rápidamente y vio a un chico y una chica, ambos muy parecidos excepto en que él era de Gryffindor y ella de Hufflepuff. Sin darse cuenta su mueca triste se convirtió en una gigantesca sonrisa, y preguntó mientras trataba de ocultar su emoción:- ¿Vienen a la clase?

-Sí, señor, y discúlpenos por la tardanza- dijo la chica con educación, sonriendo ella también con simpatía.- Soy Mooninite Crowley Fell, de tercer año de Hufflepuff, y éste es mi hermano mayor...

-Misha Crowley Fell, señor- se presentó Misha- de quinto año. Le pido disculpas también, estaba tan nervioso por venir que olvidé mi mochila en la sala común y perdí tiempo volviendo a por ella...

-¡No, no, no hay problema, jóvenes!- exclamó Roger con un tono agudo que delataba su felicidad, y rompiendo el hielo con una risa franca.- Esta es una clase muy informal, no pasa nada por llegar unos minutos tarde... ¡Pasen, por favor! Como verán apenas estoy empezando a monte nuestro material.

-Wow, ¿eso es un maniquí encantado?- preguntó Moonie fascinada.- ¡He querido uno así durante años! Pueden adoptar posturas solos y eso es excelente para probar la ropa, además incluso pueden modelar...

-Veo que estás muy bien informada, señorita. En efecto, estos maniquíes son de gran utilidad a la hora de confeccionar ropa. Incluso los muggles podrían sacarles provecho, si pudieran acceder a la magia. ¡Bueno! ¿Quieren saber qué haremos en nuestro primer día?

Misha no lo dijo, pero sintió una inmensa alegría cuando supo que Moonie se había anotado en la clase de Economía Doméstica. Después de su fallido intento de comentarlo con Terry y su decisión de pedirle permiso a la profesora Tracy para inscribirse, había venido el pánico de hacer el ridículo y el arrepentimiento. No conocía a nadie más de su curso que lo hubiera hecho, y cuando Moonie le dijera en un recreo que ella sí, el alivio lo recorrió como una ola por dentro. Una cara familiar siempre era una ayuda en situaciones así, donde el temor a ser ridiculizado era demasiado grande. El profesor Saberhagen parecía igual de entusiasmado que ellos, mientras les enseñaba a confeccionar moldes básicos para túnicas de mago y bruja. Se notaba su alivio, pensó Misha mirando el aula casi vacía, y se preguntó que hubiera hecho el mago de no haberse presentado nadie.

"Hubiera sido horrible para él... ¡Es una pena! Se nota que sabe lo que hace y que le gusta" pensó Misha. Como era una clase informal, donde alumnos de diferentes años y casas podían participar, era probable que el número de estudiantes por clase variara. A lo mejor, en la siguiente clase habría más gente.

-Si usan un hechizo de levitación, podrán sostener mejor la tela en el aire y de ese modo les será más fácil recortar los moldes- explicó Roger.- Recuerden que tienen que ser precisos y dejar un poco de tela extra, para que luego al coser...

El repentino sonido de la campana les hizo darse cuenta que la clase ya había tocado a su fin. Ambos hermanos Crowley Fell estaban satisfechos y lo mismo su maestro, que guardó todo de nuevo en su maletín con una cara mucho más alegre y positiva de lo que había tenido a llegar.

-Profesor Saberhagen, ¡le voy a decir a todas mis amigas que se inscriban en su clase!- aseguró Moonie.- Estoy segura que más de una se sentirá interesada en poder crear sus propias túnicas. ¡Sobre todo ahora que los fines de semana podemos usar ropa casual!

-Ahh, eso me comentó la directora, ¡qué maravilla! En mis tiempos no existía esa regla, la instauraron hace dos o tres años según creo... pero bueno, señorita Crowley, ¡haz lo que creas correcto! No tienes que traer a nadie para ser buena alumna, pero si lo haces te estaré más que agradecido.

-Profesor, tengo algunos bocetos propios- comentó Misha vacilante.- Es de algo que quisiera hacerme... ¿le molesta si uso esos bocetos para mi primer intento? Sé que usted trajo los suyos, pero...

-¡De ninguna manera, no me molesta! Esta será ropa que usarán ustedes al fin y al cabo, así que pueden hacer la que mejor les venga en gana. Yo debo enseñarles a fabricar prendas, pero son ustedes mismos los que deben decidir cuál usar.


	23. Extra #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de ocho tiras de Serpientes Mágicas.

(Contexto: Draco Malfoy y su esposa Astoria están conversando sobre su hijo Scorpius. Ambos lo han criado en el respeto a los demás, sin las ideas supremacistas que Lucius y Narcisa inculcaron en Draco de niño).

Amistades correctas

Astoria: Te noto muy pensativo, querido... ¿Sucede algo?

Draco: Solo estaba pensando en nuestro hijo. En que deseo de todo corazón que su tiempo en Hogwarts sea más feliz que el mío.

Astoria: Draco... 😔

Draco: Vamos, no pongas esa cara. No lo decía para que te preocupes, estoy bien... y Scorpius seguramente estará mejor, es un niño listo. Apuesto a que ya tiene a todos los de Slytherin en el bolsillo 😊

Astoria: ¿Cómo sabes que lo eligieron a Slytherin? 😄😄

Malfoy: Muy graciosa... 😑

Astoria: ¡Draco, mira! ¡Es la lechuza de Scorpius! A ver, a ver... ¡qué te parece, sí lo eligieron para Slytherin! 😄

Draco (orgulloso): No esperaba menos de un hijo mío ☺

Astoria: También dice que le tocaron estupendos compañeros. Una niña llamada Crepa Crowley... ¿No te suena ese apellido?

Draco: Debe ser la hija del dueño del Caldero Chorreante. ¡Un hombre con una gran mente para los negocios! Me gusta esa amistad para Scorpius.

Astoria: Oh, oh...

Draco: ¿Qué?

Astoria: Scorpius pregunta si te sigues llevando bien con Harry Potter 😊

Draco: ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué...?

Astoria: Porque el hijo menor de Potter fue a Slytherin también y al parecer ya son grandes amigos 😄

Draco: ¿¡Qué!? Mi hijo... ¿amigo de un Potter? 😲😲

Astoria: Y también también de una tal Olivia Weasley, asumo que te suena el nombre de esa familia... 😄😄

Draco: ¿Amigo de un Potter y una Weasley? Por dios... ¿Qué diría mi padre si se entera? 😰😰

Astoria: ¿Que está haciendo las amistades correctas? 😅

Draco: ¿Hoy estás realmente chistosa, no?

...............................................................

(Contexto: Raven va al baño y se encuentra con su hermana Lilith y sus amigas Caroline, Nadja y Tabitha. Al parecer están teniendo una charla muy profunda).

Charla de chicas

Raven: ¿Qué hacen todas aquí metidas? ¿Tienen una reunión y no invitan?

Lilith: Cálmate, hermana, solo vinimos al baño a refrescarnos... 😊

Raven: Ajá. Sí. Y yo voy y me lo creo. Vamos, confiesa, ¿en qué andan metidas? 😉

Caroline: Hablábamos sobre los alumnos que están más guapos 😄

Nadja: Sí, ¡esos que hacen que valga la pena ir a clases! 😄😄

Tabitha: Sabemos que tú tienes novia, pero, ¿qué crees tú? ¿Te gusta alguno de los alumnos mayores?

Raven: Tengo novia, no ceguera, idiota 😊 Por supuesto que me parecen atractivos algunos muchachos... ¿Hablamos de Slytherin o de las otras casas?

Lilith: ¡De cualquiera! Un chico es un chico.

Raven: Ya. Bueno... el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor es un fuego... ¡Pero no lo oyeron de mí, de acuerdo! No quiero que Sammy piense que estoy echándole el ojo a otras personas 😤

Nadja: ¡Jajaja, no te preocupes, solo estamos hablando! Caroline también tienen novio y acaba de decir que tu hermano Neil está buenísimo...

Raven: ¿En serio dijiste eso? ¡Qué horror! 😰😰

Caroline: ¡Ya basta, no me juzguen! Neil está bueno, punto. Ustedes no pueden verlo porque son sus hermanas.

Lilith: ¿Y qué me dicen de los profesores? Por ejemplo, Rolf Scamander... Uf, es algo viejo pero no se puede negar que tiene encanto...

Tabitha: ¡Lilith, no! Si vas a alabar a un profesor, que sea al correcto... ¿Ya viste lo serio y misterioso que es el profesor Lucifer? Por favor, él puede castigarme cuando quiera 😏

Raven: ¡Jajajajajaja, que no te oiga él o lo tomará literal y te enviará a detención por un mes por tus tareas atrasadas! 😂😂😂

Nadja: Oigan, creo que sonó la campana. ¿Deberíamos ir? Nos toca clase de Historia de la Magia.

Lilith: Buaj, otra vez a verle la cara a ese soporífero del profesor Gabriel... ¡Ahí tienes a alguien que no es atractivo en ningún sentido! 😒😒

Caroline: Jejeje... ¿No será demasiado odio el que le tienes? Ya sabes, del odio al amor...

Lilith: Termina esa frase y te coso la boca con un hechizo ☺☺

Caroline: 😰😰

........................................................

(Contexto: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna se encuentran para tomar un café, descansar y hablar sobre sus hijos pequeños, quienes aún no tienen edad para ir a Hogwarts).

Reunión de padres

Harry: Ahh... ha sido una semana muy dura... 😩

Ron: ¿Por qué? ¿Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio?

Harry: No, no es eso. Es el primer año que Lily está sin sus hermanos en casa, y ha sido difícil calmarla y hacerle entender que tiene que tener paciencia.

Hermione: Te entiendo perfectamente... ¡Hugo ha estado tan inquieto ahora que Rose se fue a Hogwarts! Ron tuvo que llevarlo con él a la tienda para que se distrajera un poco.

Ron: Y juro que no le di bombas fétidas para que jugara en casa, si llegas a sentir olores extraños es solo tu imaginación 😄

Hermione: 😑😑😑

Luna: Nosotros la llevamos al cine muggle porque eso le encanta. Además tiene a sus amigas, creemos que dentro de poco se le pasará...

Harry: Mientras no se le vuelva a ocurrir decir que quiere un hermanito para jugar 😄

Luna: ¿No te gustaría tener otro hijo, Harry? 😊

Harry: ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, linda? 😅

Luna: Solo es una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría tener otro bebé?

Harry: Jejeje... bueno... tal vez sí, tal vez... 😆😆

Hermione: Bueeeno, el café estuvo muy rico pero creo que nosotros ya nos vamos...

Ron: Espera, espera, ¡yo quiero oír lo que sigue! 😃😃

Hermione: ¿Quieres limpiar tú cuando encontremos bombas fétidas estalladas sobre nuestros muebles? ☺

Ron: ¡El café estuvo delicioso pero ya nos vamos, amigos! ¡Adiós, denle nuestros saludos a Lily, adiós, nos vemos pronto! 😄😄

.............................................................

(Contexto: Los profesores de Hogwarts están en su sala, tomando un café y preparando sus cosas para las clases de la mañana. Tracy y Gabriel pertenecen al mundo de Good Omens, Bruce Banner y Stephen Strange al MCU y Roger es un OC mío, es el profesor más joven con 22 años).

Reunión de profesores

Roger: ¡Buen día a todos, colegas! Hermosa mañana, ¿no lo creen? 😄

Gabriel (con ojeras): Seguro...

Bruce Banner (con más ojeras): ¿Ya es de día? 😥

Strange: ¿Qué tienen de buenas exactamente? 😒

Roger: Eh... ¿dije algo malo? 🤨

Tracy: Tranquilo, querido, no pongas esa cara que no dijiste nada malo. Estos tres tuvieron una mala noche, es todo 😄

Gabriel: Me gustaría saber qué cara tendría usted si hubiera pasado la noche limpiando bombas fétidas y grafitis de la puerta de su despacho 😠😠

Banner: ¡Tuve que estar despierto toda la noche vigilando el hervor de dos pociones muy complicadas! Son para la clase de EXTASIS de los de séptimo. ¡Si algo sale mal terminarán con la piel verde y no puedo dejar que eso pase! 😫😫

Strange: Y yo no puedo sonreír despreocupado cuando mi hija no me cuenta nada de sus cosas, ¡apenas va una semana y ya me ignora! 😤😤

Gabriel: Tal vez si no la avergonzara delante de los otros niños con sus cuidados excesivos ella no se apartaría tanto 😒

Strange: ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Que yo avergüenzo a mi hija, cómo se atreve a decir semejante barbabaridad!? 😠😠😠

Bruce: ¡Por favor no griten, me duele la cabeza por los vahos de la poción y no quiero estallar aquí! 😫

Roger: 😰😰😰

Tracy: Como dije, tuvieron una mala noche... ¿quieres café, querido? 😄😄

Roger: Yo mejor me vuelvo a mi taller... eh... tengo que preparar mi siguiente cla...

Strange: ¡¡Mi hija podrá avergonzarse de mí pero al menos no se duerme en mis clases!! 😠😠

Gabriel: ¡¡Al menos no uso una capa embrujada horrible para impresionar a la gente!! 😠😠

Roger: Tengo miedo 😰😰

........................................................

(Contexto: Aziraphale fue a visitar a Crowley al Caldero Chorreante porque se siente solo sin sus hijos).

Nostalgia engañosa

Aziraphale: 😔😔😔

Crowley: ¿Qué te pasa, ángel? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste? 😥

Aziraphale: Extraño a los niños, Crowley. Crepa era la última que quedaba para hacernos compañía, y ahora que ella también fue a Hogwarts la casa se siente muy vacía...

Crowley: Ay, ángel. Apenas es la segunda semana, ¿cómo harás para soportar los siguientes años entonces?

Aziraphale: ¡No lo sé! 😭😭

Crowley: Ya, ya, no llores... cuando menos quieras acordar será Navidad y los tendrás a todos en casa otra vez, peleando y jugando y haciendo volar los platos por toda la casa.

Aziraphale: Jeje, sí, Michael fue un poco travieso el año pasado al romper la vajilla de nuestra boda, ¿no? 😅

Crowley: Y también van a jugar en la nieve y a ensuciar pilas de ropa y zapatillas, y a romper tus canteros de flores con sus prácticas de Quidditch, y a hacer un desastre en la cocina para tratar de preparar galletas de Navidad... 😄😄

Aziraphale: Pensándolo bien, apenas están en su segunda semana de clases, no hay apuro para que vuelvan, ¿no? 😅😅

..............................................................

(Contexto: Arthur y Molly Weasley se enteran que su nieta Olivia, hija de Fred, fue elegida para Slytherin. Como es lógico tienen algunas preocupaciones al respecto...)

Abuelo preocupado

Arthur: Así que nuestra nieta está en Slytherin... increíble, ¿no, querida? 😮

Molly: Ciertamente. Fred, ¿por qué crees que haya pasado?

Fred: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, mamá? Estas cosas a veces pasan. Personas cuya familia entera ha ido a una casa y luego ellos a otra. No creo que exista ningún motivo en particular.

George: Bueno, los hijos heredan mucho de sus padres. Slytherin es una casa que valora mucho la ambición, y tú ciertamente eres ambicioso 🤔

Arthur: ¡Pero aún así, George! Slytherin no tiene buena reputación, me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle a Olivia ahí 😫😫

Fred: Papá, va a ser compañera de Albus, ¿lo olvidas? No va a estar sola, además me ha escrito diciendo que le tocaron compañeras muy agradables. No tienes por qué preocuparte 😊

Arthur: Bueno, visto así tienes razón... creo que exageré un poco 😄

George: Claro que también va a ser compañera de Scorpius Malfoy, el nieto de Lucius. ¿Han pensado qué gracioso sería si Olivia y ese chico se hicieran amigos y el día de mañana se ponen de novios? 😄😄

Arthur: 😱😱😱😱😱

Molly: George Weasley, ¿quieres que a tu padre le de un infarto o qué? 😠😠😠

..........................................................

(Contexto: Tony Stark es un muggle multimillonario, dueño de las Industrias Stark -especializadas en robótica-. Como su esposo Stephen y su hija Elena están en Hogwarts, él se siente algo solo. Una de las pocas personas que sabe el secreto mágico de su familia es Pepper, su mejor amiga y segunda al mando en Industrias Stark).

Separados por el océano

Pepper: Tony, la junta directiva fue muy clara al respecto. Si no te presentas en la siguiente reunión tú en persona, van a...

Tony: Awww, Pepper, mira esto, ¡Stephen me envió fotos de Elenita con su uniforme nuevo! ¿No está preciosa? 😆😆

Pepper: Muy linda, sí, pero tenemos que hablar de la siguiente reunión, Tony, no puedes solo esquivar...

Tony: ¡Será la niña más linda de la escuela, no tengo duda de eso! Hablaré con Stephen al respecto. Quiero saber si necesita algo, no sé. Más ropa, otros sombreros... ¿Las niñas de su edad ya se maquillan? 🤔🤔

Pepper: A veces sí, como un juego. Pero Tony, tu esposo ya se debe estar encargando de las necesidades de su hija, deja esas cartas y préstame...

Tony: ¡Una carta, qué buena idea! Ya que nuestra tecnología no sirve en ese lugar, le escribiré una carta a la manera antigua. Stephen dijo que hay lechuzas especializadas en larga distancia, ¡qué bueno que me dijo como utilizar el servicio de correos mágico! 😄

Pepper: ¿Por qué solo me escuchas cuando es algo que te conviene? 😠😠😠

Tony: Ya, ya, Pepper, relájate, mujer... ¿No decías siempre que debía dejar mi vida de playboy y sentar cabeza? Bueno, ahora lo hice y me estoy ocupando de ella. ¿No deberías estar contenta?

Pepper: Están en un colegio interno al otro lado del océano, Tony. Por más que quieras ocuparte como antes es claro que no será igual y debes vivir con eso.

Tony: Buen punto...

Pepper: ¡Qué bueno, parece que lo entendiste! 😄😄 En ese caso, ¿podemos volver al tema de la junta...?

Tony: Claro que si viviera más cerca, podríamos comunicarnos más y quizás podría verlos los fines de semana. ¿Cuánto crees que cueste comprar un castillo escocés antiguo? 🤔

Pepper: ¡¡Tony Stark!! 😠😠😠😠

Tony: ¡Calma, calma! No tiene por qué ser un gran castillo, puede ser un terreno vacío y ya me encargaría yo de construir una casa para los tres 😄😄

...........................................................

(Contexto: Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt, ha tomado el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tras la dimisión de Hagrid, que decidió seguir solo como guardabosques de Hogwarts. Como amigo y discípulo suyo, Rolf decide visitar a Hagrid para contarle como le ha estado yendo, pero se lleva una sorpresa).

Ser popular

Hagrid: ¡Ah, Rolfie! No te había visto desde el banquete de bienvenida. ¿Cómo estás? 😊

Rolf: ¡Hagrid, amigo! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Vine justamente para contarte como me ha ido en mis primeras clases... ¿Tienes tiempo?

Hagrid: Por supuesto, pasa. ¡Abajo, Fang Junior! Pasa, solo ten cuidado porque Fang Junior es muy inquieto y te llenará la túnica de babas.

Rolf: Je, es un cachorro muy vivaz por lo que veo, ¡y es idéntico a su padre! 😄

Hagrid: Y me hace la misma compañía que el viejo Fang. En fin, toma asiento mientras pongo el agua para el té. Hacía rato que no me tomaba un descanso de mis labores, así que me vendrá bien sentarme y escuchar anécdotas de la escuela... ¿Cómo te ha ido con los alumnos?

Rolf: ¡Maravilloso! Los chicos son increíbles, Hagrid, tienen mucha pasión por aprender sobre criaturas mágicas. Y estoy seguro que es gracias a ti. Tú les inculcaste ese cariño, de hecho muchos recuerdan tus clases todavía y me aseguran que te extrañan.

Hagrid: Oh, cielos... ¡No sé qué decir a eso! 🥺🥺

Rolf: Que fuiste un buen profesor, eso puedes decir 😄

Hagrid: ¡Es cierto, no lo hice tan mal! Pero estoy seguro que tú lo harás incluso mejor. Tienes estudios especiales y llevas el talento en la sangre, no hay duda que lograrás grandes cosas como maestro. El otro día Moonie me dijo que tu clase es una de las mejores cosas que ha traído el nuevo año escolar.

Rolf: ¿Moonie? ¿Hablas de la señorita Crowley Fell? 😮

Hagrid: ¡Sí, esa misma! Es una chica muy buena y talentosa con los animales y las plantas mágicas. A veces me viene a visitar para hacerme compañía, de hecho ella cocinó esos bollos dulces que estás comiendo ahora 😄

Rolf: Eh.. ¿En serio?

Hagrid: ¡Oh, sí! Los hermanos Crowley Fell son todos buenos chicos en realidad, pero Moonie resalta por su carácter amable y pacífico. Ojalá hubiera podido darle clases pero, al menos tú estás aquí y sé que le darás una educación incluso mejor.

Rolf: Solo puedo decir que me voy a esforzar, Hagrid, eso tenlo por seguro. ¡Vaya! Venía a contarte cosas pero fuiste tú el que me sorprendió a mí. ¡No sabía que ya era popular entre los alumnos! 😄😄

Hagrid: Oh, sí. No me sorprendería que dentro de unos meses te llenen de obsequios de Navidad 😊


	24. Mejor amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael y David Crowley Fell comparten muchos gustos, pero algo inquieta a Michael...

Michael Crowley Fell sufría la falta de Quidditch más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. El hecho de tener que esperar a la segunda semana de clases para empezar los entrenamientos lo volvía loco, y no entendía como David podía estar tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué gano con ponerme nervioso por algo así, Micky?- razonó el joven pelirrojo durante uno de los recreos.- Son solo unos días, no es la gran cosa…

-¿¡Que no es la gran cosa!?- gritó Michael al punto que el profesor Morningstar, que pasaba por allí, lo miró con severidad. El muchacho bajó el tono, avergonzado.- Perdón. ¿Que no es la gran cosa?- repitió en voz baja y mirándolo con fijeza.- No te reconozco, ¿quién eres?

-¡Micky, no seas así! No pongas en duda mi amor por el Quidditch. Solo no soy tan voluble como tú, no pienso que se acabe el mundo por no poder volar unos días.

Michael iba a discutirle eso cuando vio acercarse a un joven de Ravenclaw, y entonces su actitud cambió a una más defensiva. Liam Heinz era un alumno de quinto año de Ravenclaw muy amigo de David, pero a él le caía bastante mal. Consideraba que el mayor le robaba la atención de su hermano y eso no le gustaba, pero tampoco podía decirlo porque sonaba raro y no quería que David terminara enojándose.

-Hola, chicos… ¡David, escucha! Conseguí lo que me pediste- anunció con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se sacaba su mochila. David se entusiasmó de inmediato.

-¿En serio? ¿Me muestras ahora?

-¿Los dejo solos?- terció Michael con un sarcasmo que ninguno captó.

-Quédate, hermanito, no es nada malo. ¿Liam, podemos ver?

-¡Claro! Solo déjame ver, tengo tantas cosas aquí que… ¡Ah, aquí está!- exclamó triunfante mientras les mostraba un libro claramente muggle, a juzgar por su portada estática y aburrida. Michael lo miró sin comprender pero David abrazó el libro como si fuera un tesoro, y agradeció a su amigo con visible emoción.

-¡Liam, muchas gracias, eres el mejor! Hacía rato que quería esta novela de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, pero no me dejan ir a comprar solo al mundo muggle así que no había podido encontrarlo. ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

-Ah, no es para tanto, no es para tanto…- contestó Liam, obviamente feliz por los elogios pero tratando de mostrarse humilde. Michael, visiblemente molesto por la forma en que ellos hablaban entre sí como si él no existiera, los interrumpió.

-¿Qué libro es ese, David? No sabía que leías cosas de los muggles.

-Ah, sí. El año pasado el profesor Pulsifer nos comentó sobre autores muggles famosos de Inglaterra, y dijo que debíamos darle una oportunidad a algunos. Dijo que la literatura muggle es una forma de conocer mejor su cultura, y para probarlo nos leyó algunos pasajes.

-Buenos Presagios es una novela fascinante- agregó Liam cerrando su mochila.- Cuando David dijo que la había visto en clase y que le encantaría tener una copia, busqué una en buen estado que pudiera regalarle. Te la hubiera enviado durante el verano, David, pero por una cosa u otra no pude… ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Estás tonto, Li? ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco infinito todo lo que haces por mí!

“Sí, bueno. Ya veo por qué no te interesa tanto la falta de Quidditch" pensó Michael marchándose con dignidad en cuanto sonó la campana de nuevo.


	25. Las gemelas Crowley Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la relación de las hermosas y rebeldes hermanas Raven y Lilith.

Raven Aurora y Lilith Crowley Fell eran sin duda las chicas más populares del quinto año. Ya fuera que las admiraran o las detestaran, nadie podía ignorar a las gemelas más terribles que hubieran pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

Para empezar, estaba su obvia belleza: excepto en el hecho de que Raven era pelirroja y Lilith era rubia, ambas eran idénticas en sus rasgos faciales, estatura y delgadez. Tenían ojos ambarinos, casi amarillos, pómulos bonitos y sonrisas tan encantadoras como peligrosas. Aunque no les importaba coquetear, no toleraban faltas de respeto y los rumores decían que eran perfectamente capaces de maldecir a quien las importunara demasiado. Luego estaba su personalidad: ambas eran chicas duras y fuertes, que se salían con la suya en cualquier discusión o pelea. Las niñas de segundo y tercero de Slytherin las idolatraban.

-Pobres niñas, tenerlas a ustedes como ídolos- se burló Neil una vez a carcajadas.

Raven era más agresiva físicamente, mientras que Lilith era más sarcástica. Ambas formaban una dupla perfecta y coordinada, tanto en la escuela como en su vida personal. No había proyecto que no abordaran juntas para cubrirse las espaldas, y solo habían empezado a abrir sus horizontes el año anterior, cuando Raven empezara a salir con una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Eso está muy bien, Raven, tienes mi apoyo- le aseguró Lilith.- Siempre seremos hermanas pase lo que pase.

-¡Oh, me alegro que no estés celosa de Sammy! No me hubiera gustado nada tener que elegir entre ella y tú…

-Oye, ¿por qué crees que te hubiera hecho elegir entre tu novia y yo? ¿Qué crees que soy, Neil espantándole los amiguitos a Crepa?- se burló la rubia haciendo que ambas se desternillaran de risa. Así era su relación, su amistad, inquebrantable como pocas. Eran tan unidas que hasta recibían los castigos juntas, cuando hacía falta.

-Pero esta vez no quiero castigos, tendremos que cuidarnos- estipuló Raven antes de entrar al aula de Historia de la Magia.- He quedado con Sammy para esta tarde y odiaría dejarla plantada, así que…

-Sí, sí, me portaré bien en clase, no voy a pelear con el profesor Gabriel. Ni que me interesara ser castigada en mi primera semana.

(...)

Gabriel Archangel no era estúpido y sabía que para la mayoría de los alumnos su clase era aburrida. Necesitaba una gran fortaleza para ignorar el hecho de que muchos no lo escuchaban o directamente se dormían cuando él hablaba, ya que si bien podría dar castigos no tenía sentido. Un profesor podía castigar a un estudiante por dormirse en clase o faltarle el respeto, pero, ¿castigar a clases enteras por eso?

“Me verían como un ogro, más de lo que ya lo hacen" pensó irónico al entrar al aula y echar un vistazo a su clase. El quinto año de Slytherin con el quinto año de Ravenclaw. Bueno, eran cursos que merecían una enseñanza exhaustiva teniendo en cuenta que ese año tendrían que rendir las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Solo faltaba saber si a ellos les importaba ese insignificante hecho.

-Silencio las filas del fondo, por favor. Voy a pasar lista y luego iremos directo al capítulo 3 del libro, Grandes líderes mágicos del mundo y su influencia en la política del siglo XXI. Será mejor que presten atención si quieren informarse como es debido sobre los magos y brujas que forjaron las leyes clave de…

Sí, todos sabían que durante el siglo XX se habían desarrollado algunas de las reformas más importantes en la historia de la comunidad mágica, pero por la forma en que lo decía no sonaba nada interesante. Aunque las batallas, guerras y revueltas eran sucesos dignos de estudiar, el profesor ponía el foco en parte política del asunto, por ejemplo, en las medidas tomadas por el ex ministro de la Magia Kingsley para sanear el ministerio de funcionarios corruptos, o la reestructuración de los departamentos mágicos a través de largos debates y votaciones entre sus miembros. Nada de eso podía importarle realmente a chicos de quince años.

-Entonces, exactamente tres meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, un comité de magos nombrado por el ministro Kingsley estableció un plan económico de emergencia para la reconstrucción y reorganización del Departamento de Misterios. Durante este período, el comité…

-En serio, una pone voluntad pero… ¡Esto es soporífero!- musitó Lilith cubriéndose delicadamente la boca para tapar un bostezo. A su lado un joven de Ravenclaw le guiñó el ojo como dando a entender que compartía su aburrimiento, y ella se enderezó de inmediato. El chico era muy lindo.

-... y eso nos lleva al período actual del ministerio, cuyo sistema interno se ha reforzado con las medidas tomadas por la ministra Granger. En la actualidad los funcionarios deben cumplir con una serie de requisitos antes de solicitar el…

-¡Pst!- le susurró el chico pasándole un papelito. Lilith lo desdobló con cuidado y vio que era un dibujo de una almohada roncando, lo que le provocó una risita bastante audible. El profesor Gabriel, con vista de lince, localizó enseguida el origen de esa risa.

-Señorita Crowley, ¿estás pasando papelitos en mi clase?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no es cierto.

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos y continuó su lectura, pero una vez más no era estúpido. Lilith Crowley Fell era una de las alumnas más problemáticas que recordaba haber tenido, el tipo de chica que le hacía a uno perder la compostura. Era grosera, poco afecta al estudio y se la pasaba tramando fechorías con su hermana gemela. Aunque en ese momento Raven estaba razonablemente atenta a sus palabras, por lo que dedujo que estaba distrayéndose con alguien más. Y en efecto vio como un alumno de Ravenclaw sentado a su lado hechizaba otro papelito para dárselo, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

-Señor Daniels, está prohibido enviar notas secretas durante la clase- anunció de golpe y sin inmutarse, lo que tomó por sorpresa a todos en el aula.- Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no estaba haciendo nada!

-Señorita Crowley Fell, diez puntos menos para Slytherin también- siguió Gabriel, ignorando el hecho de que ella pareció furiosa por haber sido descubierta.- Tienen mucho tiempo y lugares para conversar. En mi clase van a estudiar les guste o no, porque este año tienen las MHB y no quiero que mis alumnos queden como burros delante de los enviados del Ministerio.

-Uhh…- todos se quedaron congelados ante el reto del profesor y la cara iracunda de Lilith, pero ella no protestó ni hizo berrinche alguno. No porque no quisiera, pero su hermana tenía una cita y no quería arruinársela.

“Si le digo algo al profesor podría castigarme además de quitarme puntos, y si me castigan sé que Raven no querrá dejarme sola. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a ella, esta cita con su novia es importante… ¡Maldito sea! Tendré que tomar más café de lo normal en el desayuno para soportar esto" pensó de un tirón mientras Gabriel volvía a su lectura.


	26. Lección de vuelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa se enfrenta a su primera lección de vuelo. No todo sale tan bien como ella desearía.

-Ha sido una primera semana muy buena- reflexionó Crepa con un suspiro, durante el desayuno del viernes.- Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si esto es necesario…

-¡Por supuesto que lo es, no inventes, Crepa!- contestó Olivia con los ojos en blanco.- Saber volar es algo básico para cualquier mago o bruja.

-¡Es que me da miedo tener que hacerlo frente a todos!- agregó la niña con un escalofrío, mientras a su alrededor el bullicio de sus otros compañeros indicaba que era la única con tal preocupación. -Debí hacer caso a Michael y haber practicado un poco en casa antes…

Crepa sabía que no había manera de evitar esa clase, pero aún así sentía temor de que llegara la hora. Desde pequeña el tema de volar le había parecido algo difícil y complicado, algo que prefería dejar en manos de los mayores cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de pasear en escoba. Sus hermanos eran jugadores y amantes del Quidditch y la familia entera había presenciado partidos del Campeonato Mundial, pero eso no había disminuido su temor. El hecho de que tendrían una clase compartida con los de Gryffindor no hacía sino ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿No quieres hacer el ridículo frente a tu noviecito?- la pinchó Raven riendo mientras Crepa le devolvía una mirada furiosa.

-¡Adam no es mi noviecito, cállate! Es mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. De todas formas princesa, por buena alumna que seas no te librarás de tener que dominar una escoba delante de todos, amigos y rivales por igual… prepárate. Los chicos pueden ser crueles cuando se trata de estas cosas.

-¿Por qué le dices eso? ¡Eres una pésima hermana!- la regañó Neil, quien había abandonado a sus amigos para consolar a su hermanita.- No le hagas caso, princesa, nadie se burlará de ti. Todos son principiantes, no te creas que lo harán mucho mejor que tú…

-Habla por ti- intervino Olivia sacando pecho y agregando en voz bien alta:- mi padre me enseñó a volar antes que a leer prácticamente, no tengo duda que seré la mejor. Seré tan buena que me llamarán para jugar en el equipo.

-Oli, creo que no estás ayudando- susurró Peach mientras señalaba disimulada a Crepa, que revolvía su cereal con apatía.

-No importa, Peach, Olivia puede jactarse si quiere. Nadie tiene que esconder su talento para no ofenderme- replicó la niña rubia, dejando definitivamente su cuenco de cereal.- Hagan lo mejor posible y yo haré lo mismo. Y si fracaso y me rompo un brazo, pues para eso está mademoiselle Pomfrey, ¿verdad?

(...)

Crepa prestó atención a sus clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, pero en el fondo sentía un nudo en el estómago tan grande que el día se le hizo largo y pesado. Trató de hablar con Michael en el recreo para que le diera algún consejo, pero el chico estaba castigado por haber usado surtidos saltaclases en la hora del profesor Gabriel y no pudo ser. Finalmente cuando llegó la hora se unió a los otros alumnos de primero y bajó al los terrenos del castillo, donde tendrían su primera lección de vuelo.

-Los de Gryffindor ya están aquí- susurró Olivia.- Oh, ¡ahora verá Oliver lo que es una buena voladora! Siempre me fastidió conque de los dos él sacó el talento de papá para el Quidditch. Le demostraré que se equivoca.

-Oh, oh… allá viene el profesor Death- comentó Peach con un hilo de voz, al que veían por primera vez. Se trataba de un mago inusualmente alto, que rondaba el 1,95, con una complexión tan delgada como los mismos palos de las escobas. Su rostro lucía opaco y había ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos, negros como el carbón. Crepa recordó todo lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos sobre lo buen profesor que era, pero aún así no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando el mago miró en dirección a ellos.

-Niños de Slytherin y Gryffindor, yo voy a ser su profesor de vuelo, Death.- El hombre carraspeó y alzó la voz, sin dejar de mirarlos:- Eso es todo, no me gusta perder el tiempo hablando. ¡Cada uno póngase al lado de una escoba, rápido!

Los alumnos se apresuraron a obedecer y se acercaron a la fila de escobas del colegio apoyadas en la hierba; Crepa dudó antes de pararse junto a una escoba de color claro con las ramas bastante largas, y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Casi todos parecían tan nerviosos como ella, empezando por Adam, que la buscó con la mirada y le hizo un gesto de buena suerte antes de que el maestro volviera a hablar y tuvieran que prestar atención.

-Extiendan su mano hábil sobre la escoba que tengan y digan “¡arriba!" claro y fuerte- ordenó Death dándoles la señal para empezar.

-¡ARRIBA!- gritaron alrededor de veinte voces en el terreno vacío. La escoba de Crepa tembló un poco y se elevó para volver a caer al piso, en rápida secuencia. La de Olivia saltó a sus manos tan fuerte que casi le golpea la nariz, y la de Peach rodó tristemente por el piso haciendo casi cómica su cara de tragedia.

-¡No dejen de intentarlo, vamos! La escoba debe sentir quien es el que manda- ladró el profesor con bríos. Albus estaba teniendo dificultades y fue tan notorio que los chicos de Gryffindor empezaron a reírse disimuladamente, haciendo la situación bastante incómoda. El profesor los interrumpió de inmediato.- Si tienen tiempo para reír tienen tiempo para atraer a sus escobas. ¡Menos charla y más práctica, todos!

Cuando finalmente lograron hacer que sus escobas saltaran a sus manos, el profesor les enseñó a montarse en ellas de forma segura y corrigió la postura de algunos para evitar que se lastimaran. Crepa estaba muerta de miedo cuando les tocó el turno de dar una suave patada a sus escobas para elevarse un poco, pero afortunadamente no se resbaló y pudo mantener el equilibrio el tiempo suficiente.

-Bien, señorita Crowley Fell. Muy bien, señor Malfoy, está mejorando. ¡Excelente, señorita Weasley!- aprobó Death al ver la veloz vuelta que daba Olivia en torno al parque, para admiración de todos los demás Slytherin. Oliver, picado en su orgullo, solicitó permiso para hacer lo mismo.

-¡No me dejaré superar por mi propia hermana!- declaró en voz alta.- Observen todos.

-Tú puedes, primo, ¡ánimo!- lo alentó Rose Granger, informando a los demás:- Oli heredó el talento del tío Fred, ahora lo verán. Es espectacular.

-Lástima que no en todos los casos el talento se hereda- susurró alguien de forma muy audible, haciendo que a Albus se le pusieran rojas las orejas. Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a todos los Gryffindor y se acercó a su amigo, sabiendo como le molestaba que lo compararan con su padre.

-No les hagas caso a estos tontos… ¡es la primera clase, la próxima será mucho mejor!

-Oye, Crepa, estuviste increíble- la elogió Adam un rato más tarde, mientras volvían juntos al castillo.- Siempre te oí decir que le tenías miedo a las escobas, pero hoy te vi volar bastante bien. No se te notaba para nada nerviosa.

-Ah, bueno. La verdad… ¿puedo ser sincera contigo?

-¡Por supuesto! Somos amigos, ¿o no?

-Preferí tragarme mi miedo y hacerlo igual, a mostrarme preocupada y recibir las burlas de los demás- dijo ella con un semblante triste. Adam entendió a lo que se refería y trató de restarle importancia a las desafortunadas palabras de sus compañeros, pero Crepa no lo dejó.- Lo siento, sé que no es tu culpa pero lo tengo atravesado en la garganta. Tus amigos fueron muy crueles con Albus. No tenían derecho a reírse así de él.

-Lo sé, Crepa, ¡y me parece muy mal a mí también! No soy quien para reírme de nadie, solo ve como mi escoba casi me tira al piso en dos ocasiones. Lo que dijeron los chicos estuvo mal…

-Pero ninguno le pidió disculpas. Eso no está bien, que estemos en casas diferentes no significa que debamos tratarnos así. A mí me educaron con respeto hacia todos, y lo que vi hoy no fue nada respetuoso.

-Crepa…

-Lamento si sueno dramática, ¡al fin y al cabo no fuiste tú quien se burló! Pero ya sabes, siempre he sido demasiado sensible.

-Oye, te prometo que hablaré con los demás. No creas que Rose y Oliver están felices, ellos son amigos de Albus desde siempre y los vi tan molestos como tú mientras guardábamos las escobas.

-Ojalá puedan hacer algo al respecto. No sé qué clase de cosas dicen de nosotros los Slytherin en tu sala común, pero te aseguro que sufrimos lo mismo cuando se burlan de nosotros sin motivo.


	27. Sábado de orientación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reforma en el código de vestimenta hace que los alumnos de Hogwarts puedan vestir su propia ropa los fines de semana.

Crepa nunca había sido una chica dormilona, y no pensaba empezar ahora solo porque fuera su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts. Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, se duchó y se lavó el cabello y luego volvió al dormitorio a elegir con mucho cuidado la ropa que se pondría.

En Hogwarts los alumnos debían usar uniforme, pero los fines de semana tenían permitido vestirse casual, ya fuera con ropa de mago o muggle. La moderna reforma había significado una gran algarabía para los estudiantes, que abrazaron encantados la oportunidad de relajarse y ponerse sus camisetas y pantalones habituales o sus túnicas favoritas.

-Puedes vestir casi cualquier ropa, pero hay condiciones- le había explicado Moonie durante el verano.- No puedes usar ropa que tenga consignas ofensivas o groseras, como ciertas prendas muggles que le he visto usar a Michael.

-Ahh, sí, esa camiseta con una mano que muestra el dedo del medio, ¿no?

-Ese tipo de cosas. Tampoco puedes usar faldas o escotes súper cortos, eso va principalmente para las alumnas mayores… y no se puede usar camisetas de los diferentes equipos de Quidditch profesionales, porque incita a muchas peleas sobre todo entre los niños.

-¿Y joyería se puede usar?

-Se puede, pero siempre nos advierten que si usamos joyas o adornos de verdad tengamos cuidado con dónde los dejamos. No suele haber robos, pero ya sabes, con tanta magia por todas partes no sería raro que haya accidentes y objetos perdidos.

-Eso no me gustaría. ¡De acuerdo, Moonie, muchas gracias! Creo que me voy dando una idea de que ropa debo empacar cuando vaya a Hogwarts este año.

“Y lo hice" pensó entusiasmada al abrir su armario y examinar sus vestidos. “Traje un buen surtido de mis prendas favoritas, ¡ojalá sean suficientes! Aunque siempre puede pedirle a Moonie o Misha que me ayuden a redecorar algunas…"

Cuando Peach y Olivia volvieron del baño envueltas en toallas y conversando, encontraron a Crepa ya cambiada con el atuendo más extraño y hermoso que hubieran visto. De hecho, no atinaron a decirle nada de lo boquiabiertas que habían quedado.

-Oh, ¡hola, chicas! ¿Qué les parece mi modelito?

-Caramba, Crepa… ¡estás hermosa!- silbó Olivia impactada. Peach asintió corroborando esas palabras.

\- Muy hermosa en verdad. ¿Qué clase de vestido es ese? Nunca había visto algo así, ¡y eso que soy mitad muggle!

-Se llama estilo lolita o babydoll- explicó Crepa girando ante el espejo, para hacer lucir mejor la delicada falda globo color rosa de su vestido.- Es un tipo de moda muggle que se caracteriza por los colores pastel, los adornos delicados y los estampados femeninos. ¡Me encanta tanto que no pude evitar traerlos conmigo cuando hice el equipaje!

-Wow, es realmente impresionante- asintió Olivia de nuevo abriendo su armario entre risas.- ¡Yo no tendría valor para ponerme tanto rosa encima, pero en ti luce súper natural!

Crepa sabía que, incluso en el mundo muggle, aquella ropa era muy llamativa; sin embargo no le importó, y entró a la sala común con aire de gran dignidad como si nada pasara. Los alumnos de Slytherin quedaron ciertamente perplejos, muy poco habituados a ver chicas tan delicadas en su casa. Incluso los mayores observaron con curiosidad a la hermana pequeña de Neil Crowley.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio es tu hermana? ¡Son como el agua y el aceite!- bromeó Famine recibiendo como respuesta un manotazo en la cabeza de Neil.

-¡Cállate, bobo! Por supuesto que es mi hermana. ¿Tienes algún problema con como se viste?

-No lo decía por eso, hombre… es solo que tú andas siempre de negro y con lentes como los músicos de rock, y ella parece una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

-Ella es una princesa- afirmó Neil belicoso.

-Es muy diferente de Raven y Lilith- opinó Karen, mirando su propio suéter gris y su falda larga hasta el piso. Neil asintió mientras le hacía una seña a Crepa para que lo esperara.

-Por suerte lo son, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado si esas dos hubieran influenciado a Crepa. Ahora se me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Le prometí a Crepita y sus amigos que les mostraría un poco más del castillo. Como han estado tan pendientes de sus primeras clases, aún les cuesta un poco ubicar ciertos lugares. Vamos a aprovechar que hoy es sábado para dar una vuelta y marcar ciertos lugares específicos que los ayudarán a orientarse.

-¿Marcar?- repitió Karen levantando una ceja.- Ni se te ocurra hacer ese hechizo de pintura luminosa otra vez. El celador Shadwell colocó ese hechizo en la lista de los que están prohibidos para los alumnos.

-Le quitan la diversión a la vida- murmuró Neil antes de ir junto a su hermana y los otros niños de primero.


	28. Sábado por la tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los esfuerzos del profesor Roger se ven recompensados con nuevos alumnos.

El sábado por la tarde, Roger montó su clase de Economía Doméstica para cuatro alumnos, dos más que la vez anterior: además de Misha y Mooninite Crowley Fell, estaban presentes Claire Stone, amiga de Moonie de su mismo año y casa, y una encantadora chica de sexto año también de Hufflepuff, a quien los hermanos Crowley Fell se sorprendieron mucho de ver.

-¡Caramba, pero si eres Samantha Lynn!- dijo Misha sorprendido.-Eres la… amiga especial de Raven.

-Vaya, no sabía que Raven hablaba de mí en casa- murmuró Sammy un poco sonrojada, pero rehaciendo su sonrisa de inmediato y saludando a sus cuñados con aplomo.- Mucho gusto.

-Me da mucho placer, señorita Lynn, que una alumna de su año se haya animado a tomar mi clase- intervino el profesor Roger emocionado, tendiéndole la mano y ofreciéndole un banco de trabajo propio. Sammy explicó que lamentaba haberse perdido la primera clase, pero que como prefecta de Hufflepuff había tenido responsabilidades que atender primero.

-Ayer reorganicé mis horarios lo suficiente como para poder venir hoy, y espero poder seguir haciéndolo, profesor Saberhagen. Me interesan mucho los hechizos domésticos.

-¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Hemos comenzado con hechizos de corte y confección básicos, para fabricar túnicas. La pondré al corriente y luego podrá practicar con los demás. Señorita Stone, preste atención usted también- añadió mirando a Claire, que parecía fascinada con el maniquí mágico.

-Señor, una pregunta- dijo Misha un rato más tarde, mientras Claire y Sammy apuntaban sus varitas hacia sus piezas de tela para marcar los moldes.- ¿En cuanto terminemos todos los moldes, no deberíamos colocarlos sobre el maniquí para coserlos?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por turnos? Ya que solo hay un maniquí…

-No se preocupe, señor Crowley, haré un hechizo de duplicación para crear más maniquíes. Podrán usarlos durante las clases todo lo que quieran, hasta que logre comprar unos nuevos. Siempre es mejor contar con objetos reales y no duplicados, pero el presupuesto de mi clase es algo limitado… en fin, ignoremos eso y sigamos trabajando.

Misha había oído decir a Terry que el presupuesto de las clases se evaluaba dependiendo de varios factores: la importancia académica, la antigüedad del profesor a cargo, el volumen de objetos que se precisaban. Por ejemplo, la clase de Pociones del profesor Banner requería un enorme stock de elementos tales como ingredientes para pociones, viales y frascos, calderos y balanzas de repuesto para emergencias, libros de texto de repuesto (los libros solían estropearse fácilmente en la mazmorra, por la cantidad de vapores y líquidos), y muchas otras cosas. Por lo tanto, Misha suponía que la dirección de la escuela le asignaba al profesor Banner una buena cantidad de oro. En cambio, la clase del profesor Saberhagen era optativa, completamente nueva al punto de ser el primer año en que se dictaba, y su valor académico era escaso. A Misha no le extrañaba que el profesor Saberhagen hubiera comprado aquel maniquí y las telas con su propio dinero.

“Ojalá que eso cambie pronto" pensó con repentino cariño por su profesor y su taller de hechizos domésticos. “Este salón tiene un ambiente hermoso y tranquilo, y no dudo que aquí aprenderemos mucho más de lo que todos creen. ¡Espero que con cada clase sigan viniendo más alumnos, eso sin duda ayudaría mucho!"

(...)

-Terry, ¿qué hacemos en este piso?- preguntó Anelise, su compañera prefecta, al pasar por un corredor que no le sonaba.- Aquí no está ninguna de nuestras aulas.

-Ya lo sé. Pero en ese salón de allí está el taller de hechizos domésticos del profesor Saberhagen, y quiero echarle un vistazo.

-¡No me digas que te interesa esa tontería!- cometió el error de exclamar Anelise, antes de ver la mirada severa que le devolvió Terry. La chica de inmediato se arrepintió de su comentario, pero Terry, que no era estúpido, aprovechó para sacar afuera un asunto que le preocupaba.

-En primer lugar, ese tono despectivo no es propio de una prefecta, An. Deberías tener más respeto por el profesor Saberhagen y su clase, aunque tú no la tomes.

-Lo… lo sé, Terry, lo siento…

-Y en segundo lugar, mis hermanos Misha y Moonie toman esa clase y vine aquí justamente a recogerlos, para que me cuenten como les fue. Puede que parezca frío pero cuido mucho de mis hermanos y me intereso por sus vidas.

-Lo sé… todos saben lo mucho que quieres a tu familia.

-¿Lo saben?- preguntó el mayor de los Crowley Fell con ojos entrecerrados.- Porque me pareció que algunas personas de nuestra casa se estaban burlando hoy más temprano de que Misha fuera a la clase de Economía Doméstica, y qué casualidad, tú estabas entre ellas. ¿Crees que soy tonto o qué?

Anelise se puso roja de vergüenza y, tras murmurar una disculpa, salió corriendo escaleras abajo mientras Terry se recargaba en el muro a esperar que sonara la campana. Dios… no le gustaba amedrentar a sus propios compañeros, pero estaba harto de que se tomaran a broma a Misha. No todos, por suerte; su hermano era tan agradable que había conquistado la simpatía de mucha gente, y no le faltaban amigos que lo defendieran y lo apoyaran. Pero nunca faltaban los tontos de turno tratando de hacerle mofa por su actitud femenina, y eso lo enfurecía más de lo que podía expresar.

“No tiene caso advertirles que dejen esas bromas, siempre que pueden vuelven a lo mismo" pensó con un suspiro. “Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haga? Debo defender a mi hermano. Es el chico más dulce del mundo, y no permitiré que sigan acosándolo con sus estupideces. Si Anelise es lista, y lo es, le dirá lo que acaba de pasar a los demás y empezarán a portarse bien. Si no… bueno. No me dejarán más remedio que hablar con la profesora Tracy y la directora McGonagall de su mal comportamiento. En Hogwarts no hay lugar para los abusivos".

-¡Terry!- gritó de pronto una voz que lo sacó de su trance. Misha, encantador con un suéter rojo y pantalones color arena, se acercó a él entusiasmado y le dijo:- ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías deberes de prefecto que hacer con Anelise?

-Ah, sí, pero ella dijo que podía sola, así que vine a por ti y Moonie, para que me cuenten que tal la clase… ¡Hola, florcita! ¿Cómo estás?- añadió para Mooninite y sonriéndole en grande también a ella. Sí, estaba bien que sonriera. Ver a sus hermanos contentos era suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.


	29. Olivia, Peach, Albus y Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo empiezan el domingo los alumnos de primero de Slytherin?

Olivia Weasley decidió no levantarse el domingo a desayunar. Aunque le encantaba la mesa llena de manjares que los elfos domésticos preparaban cada mañana, consideraba al domingo un día de descanso y pensaba aprovecharlo justamente para eso, para descansar.

Hogwarts se parecía mucho a lo que su papá le había contado durante años: la belleza de los jardines, la diversión de aprender magia junto a sus amigos, las fantásticas criaturas que moraban en los terrenos. La tarde anterior Neil los había llevado a recorrer un poco el castillo, y era maravilloso como podían ir a lugares completamente diferentes cada vez que las escaleras cambiaban de sitio. Cuando se cruzó con su hermano Oliver y otros niños de Gryffindor, se sintió importante por estar en compañía de un alumno mayor como Neil Crowley. Luego sintió algo de pena. Aunque era competitiva, sí que extrañaba a su hermano.

-Supongo que ya le ha contado a papá- murmuró desde la cama, refiriéndose a su selección. Ella no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, sabiendo como sabía lo orgulloso que estaba su papá de que todos los Weasley fueran Gryffindor. En cambio ella había resultado una Slytherin.

“¿Se enojarán conmigo los abuelos Arthur y Molly si lo saben?" pensó con repentino miedo. Sus abuelos habían sido las personas más gentiles con ella, Oliver y Fred luego de que su madre muriera. Los habían recibido en La Madriguera y ayudado mucho a superar la pérdida, y en aquel hogar ella había conocido el significado de familia. Toda una familia de ex alumnos de Gryffindor… con desazón se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, pensando. ¿Y si se avergonzaban de que ella hubiera roto la tradición familiar?

“Creo que mejor sí bajo a desayunar. No quiero volverme loca pensando aquí sola".

(...)

Peach Cipher, pequeña y demasiado tímida como para discutir, no se atrevió a sentarse en el medio de la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban los platos más sabrosos; allí se habían reunido una pandilla de chicas de quinto y sexto año, ruidosas y demasiado intimidantes, por lo que se ubicó en un extremo sola y se sirvió un poco de huevos con tocino. Llevaba un diario forrado con peluche verde agua, y mientras comía se puso a leer todo lo que había apuntado: un montón de detalles sobre lo que le parecía hasta ahora la vida en el castillo, y que pensaba incluir en su próxima carta a sus padres.

Su papá era muggle, y trabajaba como electricista jefe de una empresa grande de oficinas. Su mamá era una bruja y antigua alumna de Hufflepuff, muy buena con los hechizos de cocina y botánica. Sabía hacer crecer plantas aromáticas que después incorporaba a sus platos, y también dejaba saquitos de plantas por toda la casa, para atraer las buenas energías. Cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts ambos demostraron estar muy orgullosos de ella, y les aseguró que les escribiría regularmente para contarles todo. Lo primero había sido su selección, claro, y aunque algo sorprendida su mamá dijo que estaba bien.

-Estés en la casa que estés, cariño, sigues siendo tú, mi hija. La niña más buena de todo Londres. Estoy orgullosa por el solo hecho de que estés estudiando en mi antigua escuela.

“Quiero contarles lo hermoso que es estar en la sala común de Slytherin por las noches, con todas esas luces mágicas reflejando el agua, y los peces moviéndose sigilosamente a nuestro alrededor. ¡Y nuestra pequeña biblioteca es tan acogedora! Podemos tomar libros para leer por las noches sin depender de la biblioteca principal. Es algo maravilloso…"

-¡Oye, pastelito de durazno!- gritó una de las chicas de la pandilla.- ¿Has venido a comer o a estudiar como los nerds de Ravenclaw?

Peach se puso roja de inmediato y pensó en juntar sus cosas para irse, pero la oportuna intervención de Lilith Crowley Fell la salvó tiempo. La hermana mayor de Crepa se paró y volcó todo su café en la cabeza de la otra chica, que gritó de dolor ante las risas de sus propias amigas y de los alumnos de otras casas.

-Ay, perdón, se me resbaló la taza… ¿te duele?

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Lilith? ¡Me quemaste! ¿Qué diablos es lo que…?

-No me gusta que seas bravucona con una niña pequeña- interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa peligrosa, señalando a Peach.- Y menos si esa niña es amiga de mi hermana. ¡Oye, niña…! ¿Cómo era?

-Pe… Peach Cipher- balbuceó la aludida, tragando saliva. Lilith asintió.

-Peach, bueno, disculpa a esta idiota. Raven y yo ya le tenemos dicho que no se meta con los pequeños, pero no entiende. A la próxima en vez de café te arrojaré un hechizo de piojos. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡No, eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso!- gimoteó la chica con el cabello empapado de café.- ¡Peach, lo siento, era solo una broma! Eso, una broma. Mira, hay pancakes calientes aquí, ¿no te quieres servir algunos?

Peach tragó saliva otra vez y se acercó con su plato para servirse un pancake, al que echó abundante miel por encima. Cuando niña había sentido temor de ir a Slytherin, por todas las historias que oyera sobre sus magos oscuros. Pero poco a poco empezaba a darse cuenta que su miedo había sido injustificado, y que los alumnos de esa casa eran tan normales como en cualquier otra escuela. Si se esforzaba en vencer su timidez, quizás descubriera que era el mejor lugar que hubiera podido conocer.

(...)

-Albus, ¡levántate!- rezongó Scorpius tirando del brazo de su amigo.- Si llegamos tarde al desayuno nos perderemos los mejores platos. ¡Vamos, arriba!

-Déjame en paz… ¿por qué no vas tú a comer? Yo no tengo hambre- respondió Albus recuperando su brazo y metiéndolo debajo de las sábanas. Scorpius respiró hondo y se sentó en el piso junto a él, sabiendo que lo suyo no era solo falta de apetito.

-¿Fue una primera semana dura, verdad?

-............

-No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé, estuve ahí contigo. Ya vi lo que tú viste. Los chistes… las bromas sobre heredar el talento de los padres…

-¿Quieres callarte?- murmuró Albus desde dentro de su cama, incapaz de dar la cara a su amigo y charlar abiertamente sobre lo que le molestaba. Pero Scorpius parecía comprenderlo muy bien y siguió hablando solo, buscando darle su apoyo moral.

-El hecho de que hayas venido a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor como tu padre, o a Ravenclaw como tu madre, no significa que los demás puedan burlarse de ti.

-¡Vaya, no lo sabía!- haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo, Scorpius continuó.

-No puedes evitar que te comparen con Harry Potter porque él es demasiado importante en la comunidad mágica, pero sí puedes demostrarles que se equivocan. Que tener algunos tropiezos, como no haber volado bien en tu primer intento, o haber arruinado una poción en la mazmorra, no son sinónimo de ser un mal mago.

-...... ¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó Albus asomándose despacio de debajo de la almohada y mirando al rubio. Éste sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Mira, yo mismo me siento algo presionado porque vengo de una familia muy estricta en cuanto al aprendizaje, y aunque mis padres no son duros sí son grandes magos. Papá es un experto en pociones y alquimia, en el Ministerio todos le tienen mucho respeto. ¿Crees que me haría gracia tener que contarle que convertí una poción para la tos en un revuelto de huevos podridos?

Al escuchar eso Albus rompió a reír con tanta naturalidad, que Scorpius logró correr la sábana y volver a tirar de su brazo, esta vez con más éxito. Ambos amigos se miraron y se dieron un corto abrazo, al parecer mucho más relajados que en toda la semana anterior entera. Albus en particular se acercó a su armario y sacó algunas prendas de muggle limpias.

-Gracias por todo, Scorpius. Supongo que me puse demasiado depresivo, ¿no? Desde hace mucho que me preocupaba venir a Hogwarts y recibir burlas, y ser comparado con papá, pero no es motivo para darles el gusto. Apenas es la primera semana… ¿si ya me vengo abajo, que quedará para los próximos siete años?

-¡Esa es la actitud! Vamos, cámbiate de ropa y vayamos a comer algo. Luego podríamos ir afuera y terminar de hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, ¡que mañana tenemos clase de nuevo con la profesora Tracy y no quiero que nos regañe!

Albus asintió nuevamente y agradeció por dentro haber encontrado un amigo como Scorpius. Slytherin nunca había sido su casa soñada, pero debía ser lo que necesitaba o de otro modo el sombrero seleccionador no lo hubiera puesto ahí.


	30. Buscando un lugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de ser de casas diferentes, Crepa y Elena se llevan muy bien.

Después de haber pasado su primera semana en Hogwarts, Crepa llegó al lunes mucho más relajada y con más entusiasmo aún si cabía en sus clases.

Aunque el cambio repentino de las escaleras seguía pareciéndole una molestia, tomó el hábito de salir siempre de la sala común de Slytherin con diez minutos de anticipación, y prestar mucha atención a los cuadros de las paredes: Neil les había enseñado el día anterior unos en particular que servían como referencia, y resultó ser de mucha utilidad para distinguir los pasillos y los pisos correctos.

-Me daría mucha vergüenza perderme y llegar tarde a una clase- le contó a Elena Strange, con quien compartía clase de Transformaciones además de Pociones.- ¿No te ha pasado de perderte alguna vez?

-Sí, y fue horrible- reconoció la chica sonrojándose.- Estaba yendo a mi clase de Historia de la Magia en el primer piso cuando de repente a la escalera se le dio por cambiar de rumbo y terminé en el segundo piso. ¡Justo cuando la directora McGonagall bajaba de su despacho! Me dio tanta vergüenza que mi varita empezó a echar chispas.

-Te daré una copia de mis notas para que no te vuelva a pasar- ofreció Crepa con gentileza.- Por ejemplo, en el segundo piso hay un cuadro grande de Agnes la Chiflada que…

-Señoritas, ¡silencio, por favor!- pidió la profesora Tracy juntando las palmas.- Vamos a continuar con nuestros ejercicios de transformación de primer nivel y necesito que estén muy atentos.

Crepa agradeció haber llevado suficientes plumas a la clase, porque la profesora Tracy les dictó suficientes cosas como para llenar dos pergaminos. Como alumnos novatos debían empezar por transformar elementos simples; es decir, objetos que constaran de un solo material, tales como fósforos, agujas, velas y plumas. Cuando hubieran dominado aquellos hechizos, les dijo, pasarían a transformar objetos más grandes y complejos. Crepa echó un vistazo al capitulo cinco del libro y vio un atractivo dibujo de un sombrero de bruja siendo transformado en un elegante par de guantes de seda.

-Muy bien, hoy he visto avances en gran parte de la clase- los felicitó la profesora Tracy.- Señorita Strange, lograste muy buenos resultados con estas velas, ¡te felicito! Cinco puntos más para Ravenclaw.

Elena se sintió feliz por el elogio, pero sus propias compañeras de casa no parecían felices. Crepa no quiso inmiscuirse pero se preguntó si aquello tenía que ver con que Elena era hija de un profesor, y se le hizo muy injusto que la ignoraran así. Al salir del aula, de hecho, ninguna de las niñas de Ravenclaw invitó a Elena a ir con ellas.

-Crepa, ¿vamos a comer?- preguntó Olivia ajustándose bien su mochila.- ¡Si tardamos mucho nos dejarán sin los mejores filetes!

-Vayan yendo, ahora las alcanzo- aseguró Crepa demorando a propósito hasta que Elena salió. Entonces se acercó a ella, y le pregunto con delicadeza:

-¿No le has dicho nada a tu padre, verdad?

-¿Qué…? Oh…

-Lamento si estoy siendo entrometida, pero no me parece justo que te hagan a un lado así.

-No, no lo es- concordó Elena con apatía, caminando el dirección al Gran Salón. Crepa la siguió.- Pero no puedo decirle a mi papá que las otras niñas no quieren ser mis amigas. ¿Qué hará, castigarlas por no hablarme? No hay ninguna regla que diga que estamos obligados a llevarnos bien por ser de la misma casa.

-Elena… lo siento mucho, no debí meterme en lo que no me incumbe. Lo siento de verdad.

-¡No te disculpes! No has hecho nada malo. Al contrario, te has portado más amable conmigo que cualquier otro Ravenclaw.- La chica castaña suspiró.- Si los demás me hubieran jugado alguna broma o los hubiera escuchado hablando mal de mí, entonces sí haría algo. Le diría a papá. Pero como solo me han ignorado, pues me toca aguantar…

-¡Siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos, sabes! Nina Luna está en segundo y David en cuarto. Diles que eres mi amiga y necesitas un consejo de alguien mayor…

Elena se dio vuelta para agradecerle una vez más, cuando desde el pasillo de la sala de profesores salieron el profesor Longbottom y el profesor Strange, al parecer feliz por haberse topado con su hija.

-¡Elenita, mi amor! ¿Qué haces por aquí, no vas a comer?

-Papá, por favor…- musitó la niña avergonzada por el apelativo cariñoso. Crepa hizo como que no lo había oído y saludó correctamente a los mayores.

-Buenos días, profesor Strange y profesor Longbottom. Elena y yo nos distrajimos hablando, pero ya estábamos camino al Gran Salón… ¿verdad?

-Ohh, ¡no sabía que eran amigas! Señorita Crowley Fell, te encargo mucho a mi hija, por favor.

-¡Papá, basta! Crepa, yo me voy yendo ya. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, nos hablamos luego!

-Eh… yo también me voy- añadió Crepa con una risa nerviosa.- Profesor Longbottom, lo veré más tarde en el invernadero.

-Creo que mi hija no me quiere cerca suyo- se lamentó Stephen Strange con gran dramatismo, a lo que su colega respondió con jocosidad:

-¡No exageres, amigo! La niña acaba de llegar al castillo y está buscando su lugar entre los otros alumnos. A lo mejor tiene miedo de quedar encasillada como la hija del profesor, pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

-¡Oh, sé que los chicos pueden ser crueles a veces! Pero espero que no lo sean con Elena. No soportaría verla sufrir por mi culpa.

-Al menos ya ha hecho una amiga, ¿no? La pequeña Crowley Fell. 

Stephen asintió algo más calmado, y luego ambos se separaron en la escalera para ir a sus respectivos despachos. Por más hora del almuerzo que fuera, ambos tenían clases que preparar.


	31. Lecciones y anécdotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa va descubriendo como funciona la vida en Hogwarts.

Aquella noche Crepa, Olivia y Peach se instalaron en una mesa de la sala común para hacer su tarea de Pociones. En la tarde habían hecho equipo de a cuatro junto a Elena Strange, a quien Crepa les había presentado, pero sus pobres resultados para elaborar una poción que curaba el hipo les había valido un pergamino con ejercicios extra de parte del profesor Banner.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos lo antes posible, ¿no creen?- opinó Crepa sombría, viendo a sus hermanas mayores en el otro extremo de la sala riendo a carcajadas con sus amigas.- Antes que empecemos a acumular deberes atrasados y luego ya no sepamos por cuál empezar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¡qué lata! Las pociones son muy complicadas- se quejó Olivia tomando su libro y examinándolo a disgusto.- No entiendo la mitad de las instrucciones y me da vergüenza preguntarle al profesor a cada rato. ¿Peach, alguna idea?

-Podríamos preguntarle a alguno de tus hermanos, Crepa- sugirió la niña con timidez.- Son grandes, seguro que las pociones de primer año son pan comido para ellos...

-Puede ser. Neil seguro nos ayuda, ¡sí! Iré a buscarlo a su habitación- decidió Crepa parándose y yendo hacia el pasillo del cuarto de los chicos. Según sabía los varones no podían entrar al pasillo de las niñas, pero al revés sí; como no tuvo problemas para pasar supuso que aquella información era correcta, y observó las puertas con cuidado para no entrar al cuarto equivocado. Finalmente halló el dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto año y estaba por golpear, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió Karen, la prefecta. Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

-¡Ah, Crepita! ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?- preguntó la mayor agitada, llamando la atención de Neil dentro del cuarto. El muchacho se asomó y procesó rápidamente la situación.

-Princesa, no vayas a pensar nada raro, ¿eh? Karen solo vino a...

-No me interesa- lo interrumpió la jovencita roja de vergüenza.- Venía a preguntarte si podías ayudarme con mi tarea de Pociones, pero si estás ocupado se lo pido a otro.

-¡Para ti nunca estoy ocupado, princesa...!

-Seguro- musitó Crepa mirando a Karen con desconfianza. La prefecta tosió y murmuró algo sobre tener tareas pendientes, así que cuando se marchó Neil aprovechó para explicar todo rápidamente, no fuera cosa de crear un malentendido mayor.

-Nena, ella solo vino a buscar a Famine, mi amigo. Sabes que él es prefecto también, ¿no? Bueno, tenían que ir juntos a ver al profesor Morningstar pero él se escapó y la dejó plantada, así que como imaginarás está furiosa ahora.

-¿Se escapó?

-Se fue a ver a una chica de otra casa, pero ¡es un secreto!- susurró el pelirrojo con aire cómplice.- No se lo dije a Karen pero ella sabe que yo nunca delataría a un amigo, así que estuvo como diez minutos pinchándome para que confesara.

Crepa se aflojó y soltó una risita, aliviada. Por un momento había creído que su hermano estaba noviando con su compañera, y eso era algo que no estaba preparada para ver. Segundos más tarde se calmó y repitió su pedido de ayuda, a lo que Neil accedió gustoso.

-¡Seguro, Crepita! Las pociones son complicadas de hacer así que no dudes en pedirme ayuda siempre que precises. A mí, no a las gemelas, ¿de acuerdo? Entre las dos no sabrían distinguir un bezoar aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

(...)

Como los miércoles solo tenía dos clases, Crepa aprovechó para descansar un poco en su habitación y escribir otra carta para sus padres. Su pequeña lechuza Latte había tomado gran confianza con ella, y entraba y salía con frecuencia de la ventana mágica que comunicaba con el exterior. Le fascinaba aquella ventana; según Neil, en todos los cuartos había una y era justamente para que las mascotas pudieran entrar y salir más fácilmente, además de no sentir tanto el encierro de estar bajo el lago.

-Si alguna vez tienes problemas con la ventana, Crepita, llama a un prefecto o a un profesor para que la arregle. Es un hechizo algo complicado para una niña de tu edad, y no queremos que haya un accidente.

-De acuerdo, lo recordaré. Neil, ¿los alumnos pueden salir por la ventana?

-Yo no lo recomendaría, princesa. Aunque ciertamente te saca a los terrenos del castillo, saldrías en el tejado, en la cima de alguna de las torres o sabe dios donde más. Los animales mágicos pueden volar o reptar, pero un alumno probablemente caería al vacío.

"Neil sabe muchas cosas de Hogwarts... ¡y todo es tan fascinante!", pensó con entusiasmo mientras ponía todo eso en su carta. Papá Crowley, Neil también me contó que hay un libro en la biblioteca de Slytherin que tú usaste en tus tiempos de estudiante. Lo buscamos, ¡y es cierto! Tiene tu firma en la primera página y unas letras debajo: "C+A=❤". ¿Significa Crowley+Aziraphale? ¡Es muy romántico que ya desde aquella época estuvieras enamorado de papá Zira!

-Crepa, es hora de la merienda- la interrumpió la serena voz de Peach, que había entrado despacio para no interrumpir su escritura. Crepa asintió y guardó la carta en su mesa de noche.

-Vamos, tengo bastante hambre para ser sincera. Latte, pequeño, ¿quieres ir a cazar un rato o me esperarás a que vuelva del Gran Salón para llevar mi carta?

Por toda respuesta Latte ululó fuerte y se acomodó en la nueva percha que había puesto en un rincón, regalo de sus padres que le habían enviado días atrás. Crepa sonrió y acarició la cabecita emplumada de su lechuza, y luego salió del cuarto junto con Peach para ir a merendar.


	32. Extra #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de seis tiras de Serpientes Mágicas.

(Contexto: Jeremías Williams es uno de los compañeros de Crepa en Slytherin, pero sus mejores amigos, los hermanos Price, han ido a parar a otras casas, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Estos personajes le pertenecen a mi amiga Camila, y aunque no juegan un rol principal en la trama quería demostrar que no me olvido de ellos).

Amigos separados

Scorpius: ¡Oye, Jeremías! ¿No quieres venir a hacer la tarea con nosotros? 😄

Albus: El profesor Longbottom dijo que podíamos hacer grupos de tres si queríamos 😊

Jeremías: Se los agradezco, chicos, pero tengo algo que hacer ahora... ¿Es para ese trabajo sobre diferenciar los tipos de fertilizantes mágicos?

Scorpius: Ese mismo. Las chicas tienen ventaja porque tienen parientes que saben mucho del tema, pero a nosotros nos falta ayuda. ¿Seguro que no puedes posponer tu... bueno, lo que sea que estés por hacer?

Jeremías: No, lo siento. Pero si se les hace muy cuesta arriba solo espérenme, y les prometo que mañana lo terminamos los tres. No se enojen, por favor 😔

Albus: Está bien, oye, ¡no pasa nada! Vamos a reunir algo de información extra y a tomar notas, y cuando tengas tiempo lo terminamos juntos. No te preocupes por nosotros 😊

Jeremías: Gracias chicos, ¡son muy buenos compañeros! Los veré más tarde, adiós... (sale de la sala común)

Scorpius: Hmm... ¿a dónde crees que irá con tanta prisa... lo seguimos? 😃

Albus: ¡Scorpius, no! No está bien espiar a tus compañeros 😠

Scorpius: Bueeeno, vamos a empezar la tarea entonces... niño bueno 😄😄

(Mientras tanto en la biblioteca)

Jeremías: Uf, uf... ¡Perdón por la demora, la escalera cambió de rumbo justo cuando venía aquí y...!

Amelia: Sí, sí, sí, la escalera, ¿que los chicos no tienen otra excusa aparte de esa? 😤😤

Jeremías: 😥

Arturo: Oye, no seas grosera con Jeremías. Todos tenemos ocupaciones distintas ahora, ¿y quién insistió en que debíamos reunirnos igual una vez por semana?

Amelia: ¡Claro que fui yo, quien más si no! Ahora que estamos en casas diferentes no nos vemos nunca, así que tenía que hacer algo para salvar nuestra amistad. ¡Deberían agradecerme!

Arturo: Eh, que tú y yo somos hermanos, despistada... 😑😑

Amelia: ¿Y qué? ¿Porque somos hermanos no podemos ser amigos o qué?

Arturo: Cuando te pones así de intensa me gustaría no ser ni lo uno ni lo otro 😒

Amelia: ¡Hermano desnaturalizado! ¡Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? 😫😫

Bibliotecaria: ¡Guarden silencio, niños sinvergüenzas! ¡Respeten esta sagrada biblioteca o me obligarán a echarlos de aquí! 😠😠

Jeremías: Perdón, señora, no lo volveremos a hacer, se lo prometo... 😥😥

Amelia: Jejeje, ups... Tal vez debí elegir otro lugar para nuestras reuniones, ¿no? 😅

.......................................................

(Contexto: James Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry, está en tercero de Gryffindor, mientras que su hermano menor Albus está en primero de Slytherin. El carácter bromista de James hace que siempre esté tomando el pelo a Albus, sobre todo ahora que están en casas opuestas).

Hermanos Potter

James: ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi hermanito en persona! ¡Eh, Albus! ¿No vas a saludar o qué? 😄

Albus: Estoy ocupado, James. No molestes.

James: Pero si no he dicho nada malo, ¿por qué te pones a la defensiva? ☺☺

Albus: Porque te conozco. Vas a empezar con tus bromas sobre serpientes y no tengo ganas de oírlas, ya me molestaste suficiente en casa con eso de que me elegirían para Slytherin.

James: Y al final tenía razón, ¿o no? Oye, tal vez tenga poderes psíquicos... ¿Debería anotarme en Adivinación? 🤔

Albus: ¡Ya vete, te dije que estoy ocupado esperando a alguien! 😠

James: ¡Uy, qué mal humor tienes! Eh. ¿No estarás esperando a una compañerita de Slytherin, no? ¡Así se hace, hermanito, saliste todo un galán como yo! 😄😄

Scorpius: ¡Ey, Albus, gracias por esperarme! Mira, le compré diablillos de pimienta a las gemelas. ¿Quieres uno? ¡Nos vendrán bien para entrar en calor en el patio, está soplando un viento de mil demonios! 😄

Albus: 😶😶

James: Olvida todo lo que estaba diciendo 😅😅😅

Albus: Sí, será mejor >///////<

..........................................................

(Contexto: Los profesores Strange, Gabriel, Neville y Tracy disfrutan de un momento de descanso en la sala de maestros, pero pronto el descanso se transforma en una charla poco discreta sobre las relaciones personales de algunos de ellos).

Elogios gratuitos

Strange: Profesor Longbottom... ¿usted es casado?

Neville: ¿Eh...? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? 😅😅

Strange: Solo una cualquiera. Pienso que somos colegas desde hace mucho pero sabemos poco el uno del otro.

Gabriel: Eso es porque no a todo el mundo le gusta alardear de su vida conyugal como algunos presentes :)

Neville: Señores, por favor, no es necesario discutir. No, no estoy casado, profesor Strange. Decidí dedicar mi vida a la docencia y no tuve tiempo para relaciones.

Tracy: ¡Qué pena, querido! Es usted un gran hombre, un mago admirable y un héroe de guerra. Estoy segura que más de una dama se sentiría feliz de tenerlo como esposo 😊😊

Neville: Jejeje... ¿de verdad lo cree? 😆

Tracy: ¡Por supuesto! 😘

Gabriel: ¿No estará hablando de usted, no? 😰😰

Tracy: ¡Por dios, no! Tengo edad para ser la madre de Neville. ¿Qué acaso no se puede elogiar a alguien sin que crean que hay un interés romántico de por medio? 😤😤

Strange: ¿Entonces cuando le dice al señor Shadwell que es un maravilloso celador y salen juntos a Hogsmeade lo hace por pura amistad? 😏😏

Tracy: Yo que usted no le diría esas impertinencias a alguien que puede transformar su silla en un cocodrilo hambriento ☺

............................................................

(Contexto: David y su amigo Liam, ambos de Ravenclaw, conversan sobre el primer entrenamiento de su equipo de Quidditch).

Nuevos jugadores

Liam: Te veo contento, Dav. ¿Pasa algo?

David: Mañana tendré mi primer entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch 😊😊 ¿Vendrás a verme... quiero decir, a vernos? 😅

Liam: Me encantaría, pero no sé... ¿No es algo privado? 🤔

David: Oh, no. Tenemos que hacer pruebas para encontrar jugadores nuevos, así que cualquiera de Ravenclaw puede ir a participar o alentar.

Liam: Ya veo. En ese caso, ¡cuenta conmigo! Iré a desearles suerte y ver que pasa, a lo mejor aparecen jugadores nuevos súper geniales, ¿no? 😄

David: ¡Eso espero! El equipo de Hufflepuff sigue teniendo los mismos miembros del año pasado, y ya sabes como barrieron el piso con las demás casas el último torneo. Nosotros perdimos a nuestra cazadora estrella y nuestro guardián este año, necesitamos cubrir sus puestos...

Nina Luna: Por dios, lo dices como si hubieran muerto. Se graduaron de Hogwarts nada más, no es el fin del mundo 😒

David: En primer lugar, nunca dije que fuera el fin del mundo, pero no lo entenderías porque odias el Quidditch. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué haces espiando una conversación ajena? 😤

Nina Luna: No los estaba espiando. Por si no lo notaste estamos en la misma sala común, pasé por aquí y te oí, nada más 😤

Liam: Ehh... tranquilos, chicos, no es necesario pelearse por algo así, vamos...

Nina Luna: No estoy peleando. Al fin y al cabo no me interesa quién juegue o quién no, solo es un deporte 😒

David: 😱😱😱

Liam: No estás ayudando, sabes 😅😅

.............................................................

(Contexto: Los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor están teniendo una clase de astronomía con la profesora Nébula Titán, pero al parecer no están prestando la suficiente atención).

Buena educación

Nébula: Estudiar los astros requiere precisión, exactitud y concentración. No pueden distraerse... ni conversar entre ustedes... ni pasarse papelitos cuando deberían estar mirando por sus telescopios 😠😠

Adam: Disculpe, profesora. No volverá a pasar 😥

Nébula: Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. Dame ese papel. Tres puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Young.

Rose: ¡Ugh, ya es la segunda vez que no quitan puntos por su culpa! ¿No pueden dejar los chismes para después de las clases? 😤

Pepper: Oye, no le hables así a Adam, ni que fuera para tanto 😠

Rose: ¡Pues no sé como te habrán educado a ti, a mí mi madre me dijo que nunca me distrajera en clases y menos por tonterías! 😤😤

Pepper: Ohh, ¿y ahora sacas a colación a tu madre la ministra? ¿Tratas de intimidarnos o qué? 😠

Oliver: No es eso, Pepper, cálmate, ¡Rose no lo dijo con mala intención! ¿Verdad, prima?

Pepper: ¿Ah, sí? Porque pareció que estaba diciendo que los muggles no estamos tan bien educados como ella.

Rose: ¡Yo jamás dije eso, no seas mentirosa! 😠

Adam: ¡Chicas, basta, no se peleen más, tenemos que prestar atención a la clase! 😫😫

Nébula: 😑😑😑😑

Adam: 😰😰😰

Nébula: ¿Quieren perder más puntos, verdad? Porque si es así pueden seguir hablando, yo no tengo problemas en dejar el reloj de Gryffindor vacío ☺☺

..........................................................

(Contexto: George Weasley está desarrollando un nuevo chasco para vender en Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda que regentea junto a sus hermanos Fred y Ron. El problema es que todavía está en desarrollo y necesita un sujeto de pruebas...)

Cenizas Imborrables

George: Ahh, otro día, otra oportunidad de gastar una buena broma a mi hermanito 😄😄

Fred: ¿A qué hermanito le quieres gastar una broma tú? 😑

George: Hombre, como si no me conocieras. ¿Cuántos hermanos trabajamos en este negocio?

Fred: Tú, yo y Ron, que todavía no ha llegado.

George: ¿Y cuándo crees que aprovecho para poner mis trampas, cuando el objetivo está delante mío o cuando todavía no ha llegado? 😉

Fred: Ahhh... je, lo siento George, me agarraste algo desprevenido hoy. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

George: Estoy desarrollando un nuevo chasco, mira, ceniza que no desaparece. Lo colocas en una chimenea, por ejemplo, y cuando alguien llega ¡bum! Manchas de cenizas que permanecerán tan imborrables como el amor de una madre 😄

Fred: Oye, no está mal. ¿Y qué te hace falta para probar esa ceniza?

George: ¡Pues un sujeto de prueba, claro! No tengo claro el contrahechizo así que no pienso probarlo en mi propia ropa, y como nadie llega por nuestra chimenea...

Fred: Me pregunto por qué será 😅

George: Solamente Ron viene por ahí, así que lo siento por él pero necesito testear esto antes de venderlo. Oh... creo que oigo ruidos. ¡Rápido, escóndete así podemos ver mejor el espectáculo! 😄😄

???: ¿¿Qué dem...?? ¿Qué es esta cosa...? ¡Ha manchado toda mi falda de ceniza! 😠😠😠

Fred: ¿Falda? 🤨🤨

George: ¿Cómo que falda? 🤨🤨

Molly: ¡¡Fred y George Weasley, más vale que tengan una buena explicación para esto!! 😠😠😠

George: ¡Vendemos chascos, mamá! ¡Y no se supone que vinieras por la chimenea, menos tan temprano! 😨😰

Molly: ¿Por lo menos tienen el contrahechizo para quitarme esto de encima, verdad?

George: 😰😰

Fred: Eh... yo creo que iré a escribir una carta a mis hijos, sí, estoy muy ocupado ahora, ¡adiós mamá, adiós George, nos vemos más tarde! 😅😅


	33. Dos Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael y Moonie Crowley Fell tienen una accidentada clase con el profesor Morningstar.

-Te ves contento, Micky… ¿pasó algo bueno?- interpeló Moonie a su hermano aquel miércoles, camino al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Michael asintió con entusiasmo y señaló a un muchacho de quinto año que iba bajando las escaleras en ese instante, con el que había estado hablando hasta hacía un rato.

-El capitán Charly me dijo que mañana tendremos nuestro primer entrenamientos de Quidditch, hermanita. ¡Al fin! Ya no aguantaba más la espera.

-Me alegro por ti, en serio… bueno, por todo el equipo.

-¡Por toda la casa de Hufflepuff, más bien! Desde que ganamos la copa de Quidditch el año pasado la moral de todos está más alta, y este año apenas empieza y ya recibimos muchas muestras de apoyo. ¿Te dije que me dejaron cartas de amor en el pupitre? Las chicas se vuelven locas por un ganador como yo.

Moonie rió con discreción y entró al aula contenta de ver a su hermano tan entusiasmado; Michael no era exactamente un buen estudiante, tenía malas notas en más de una asignatura y con frecuencia se metía en líos que terminaban en castigos, pero sí era un apasionado del Quidditch y ella creía que la pasión era más importante que la inteligencia. Micky era ciertamente un jugador excepcional, y disfrutaba tanto del juego como de la popularidad entre los otros alumnos de Hufflepuff. Si con eso era feliz, ¿qué más daba que no fuera un estudiante de elite? Las notas no lo eran todo en la vida.

-Silencio en el aula- ordenó de repente la sombría voz del profesor Morningstar, que echó una mirada helada en dirección a donde estaba Michael.- Las charlas deportivas las pueden tener en otro momento.

Michael tragó saliva y asintió, y el resto de la clase no se atrevió a decir nada por temor a ser reprendidos también. El profesor lucía tan severo como de costumbre y agitó su varita para encender algunas velas extra, puesto que afuera había una tormenta en camino y no entraba mucha luz natural por las ventanas.

-Hemos estudiado numerosas criaturas tenebrosas en estos tres años, las cuales se dividen en diferentes categorías. ¿Quién me puede decir qué y cuáles son las Cinco Antiguas?

-Son las cinco razas de criaturas tenebrosas más antiguas registradas- contestó Moonie.- Los hombres lobo, los vampiros, las momias, los zombis y los espectros.

-Correcto. Los espectros también pueden englobarse junto a otros seres tales como los fantasmas y los poltergeist, pero a diferencia de estos poseen un nivel de agresividad superior que los cataloga como seres peligrosos. A lo largo del año estudiaremos estas razas y qué tipo de hechizos y pócimas son más útiles a la hora de defenderse de ellos.

-¿Es verdad que están investigando una cura para hombres lobo?- preguntó Nancy, una de las amigas de Moonie. El profesor la miró con fijeza y asintió, pero agregó que todavía no había resultados concretos.

-Un grupo de sanadores expertos en pociones ha estado trabajando en ello el último año, en el ala de investigación del Hospital San Mungo, pero todavía no han conseguido ningún resultado positivo. Hasta la fecha el máximo avance que se ha logrado en ese campo es la poción matalobos, que suprime los instintos salvajes de la víctima durante los días que dure su transformación, pero ninguna cura. Pero veremos eso más adelante, señorita Pierce. Comenzaremos nuestro estudio de las cinco antiguas con el estudio de los vampiros. Saquen sus pergaminos.

Moonie no dudó en prestar atención a su maestro y tomar nota de todo lo que les contaba sobre los vampiros, pero Michael estaba demasiado excitado con el asunto de su entrenamiento que no pudo evitar distraerse. La joven lo vio intercambiar papelitos con su amigo Aidan, el otro bateador del equipo de Hufflepuff, y rogó porque el profesor no lo notara.

-Micky, ¡deja eso! Te van a ver…

-No pasa nada, ¡solo es un mensaje!- susurró Michael restándole importancia. Con habilidad dobló un pedazo de pergamino en dos, lo golpeó suavemente con su varita y éste salió volando hasta el pupitre de Aidan. Moonie perdió el hilo de sus apuntes y, para peor, cuando Aidan le devolvió el mensaje a Micky apuntó mal y cayó sobre ella. Su rápido movimiento para quitarse el papel de encima llamó la atención del profesor, que se acercó con mirada reprobatorio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Na… nada, profesor Morningstar…

-Dame ese papel que tienes en la mano, señorita Crowley- exigió Lucifer con frialdad, haciendo que la infortunada joven obedeciera con un escalofrío.- ¿Así es como prestas atención a mi clase?

-¡Señor, es mi culpa!- intervino Michael de inmediato, incapaz de dejar que su hermana fuera reprendida en su lugar.- Lo siento, ese mensaje es para mí. Moonie no tiene nada que ver, solo cayó en su pelo por accidente.

-Dado que ambos son de la misma casa, me da igual quien fuera. Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff- dictaminó el profesor Lucifer sin inmutarse, volviendo a su escritorio y añadiendo:- ahora volveremos al estudio de los vampiros si les parece, que es el motivo de que estén en esta aula. ¿De acuerdo?

Moonie se quedó alicaída por el incidente puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a ser regañada o perder puntos para su casa. Al salir de la clase, sin embargo, su profesor la retuvo unos minutos para aclararle algo.

-Señorita Crowley, sé perfectamente que eres una alumna aplicada que no anda mandándose mensajitos en clase. Te pido una disculpa por la confusión, pero los puntos debía quitárselos igual.

-Está bien, señor… Yo le pido disculpas a usted en nombre de mi hermano. Sé que a veces es un poco atolondrado, pero no es su intención faltarle el respeto a nadie.

Lucifer podría haber discutido ese punto, pero no quiso mortificar más en vano a Mooninite Crowley Fell. Al fin y al cabo la chica no tenía la culpa que su hermano fuera un alborotador, así que solo le hizo un gesto de que podía retirarse y luego terminó de recoger sus pergaminos. Necesitaba un café.


	34. Terry consejero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mayor de los Crowley Fell es un ejemplo a seguir para todos. Pero él siente que está fallando en algo importante.

Terry era sin duda el mejor alumno de Gryffindor. La profesora Tracy, jefa de esa casa, siempre decía lo orgullosa que estaba de haber formado un estudiante como él.

El mayor de los Crowley Fell reunía todas las virtudes de un modelo a seguir: estudioso, responsable, aplicado tanto en las clases como en sus deberes de prefecto. Era difícil que hubiera discusiones o peleas en la torre de Gryffindor, porque él rápidamente calmaba las aguas o aplicaba castigos, según la situación lo ameritara. Era también un muchacho compasivo y sereno, que no dudaba en ayudar a otros miembros de su casa si lo precisaban. Los de primero y segundo año lo idolatraban, y los mayores confiaban en su criterio como si fuera un adulto más.

Su único defecto, en realidad, era su propio perfeccionismo. Terry odiaba sentir que estaba fallando en algo, o que no estaba rindiendo al máximo de sus capacidades. Y en aquellos momentos, pensó con el ceño fruncido, sentía que le estaba fallando a su propio hermano. La idea de que Misha la estuviera pasando mal y él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo lo volvía loco.

Aunque no habían vuelto a molestarlo o a reírse de él, Terry lo notaba más callado de lo habitual, como si algo lo aquejara por dentro. Sus múltiples obligaciones no lo habían dejado hablar libremente con su hermano, pero no dejaba de observarlo y preguntarse qué podía estar afectándolo.

-No es nada, Terry- le dijo aquella tarde, durante un recreo.- Estoy muy bien. Es solo que me han dado muchos deberes de una sola vez, incluso siendo la segunda semana, y estoy algo nervioso.

-Entiendo, Mish. Pero vas a tener que adaptarte, porque como este año rendirás las MHB tendrás muchos más deberes de lo usual. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias. Ya me he organizado con mis compañeros para completar los pergaminos de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este fin de semana, además del proyecto para la clase de Botánica.

-Ajá… ¿Seguro que no tienes ningún problema aparte del estrés por las tareas pendientes?- preguntó de forma directa y sin dejar de sonreír, para hacerlo sentir confiado. Misha tragó saliva y lo pensó un buen rato antes de contestar. Durante ese momento, Terry lo observó con más fijeza que antes.

-Bueno, no sé si llamarlo “problema"- contestó al fin.- Pero puede que haya algo que me está preocupando. ¿Si te lo digo me prometes que vas a oírme sin reírte?

-Nunca me reiría de ti, hermanito. Adelante, habla tranquilo.

-Es sobre la clase de Economía Doméstica- susurró.- El sábado tendremos la tercera y por fin vamos a poder estrenar la ropa que hemos estado cosiendo.

-¡Genial! ¿No? Me habías comentado ya que te encanta esa clase, y que el profesor Saberhagen es muy cálido. Que te sentías a gusto aprendiendo a coser en su aula.

-Y lo sostengo. El profesor Roger es muy comprensivo y me ayudó a terminar mi propio conjunto, con los bocetos que yo elegí.

-¿Ésos que solías dibujar en casa por las tardes? Nunca quisiste mostrármelos.

-Sí, bueno… tuve mis razones. Pero sí, me refiero a esos dibujos que no eran sino bocetos de ropa que deseaba usar. Los traje conmigo y le pregunté al profesor si podía usarlos en vez de los que él había llevado, y dijo que no había problema.

-¿Y entonces, Mish? No comprendo qué te preocupa. ¿No te quedaron bien?

-Al contrario- contestó Misha apenado, tocándose levemente el brazo.- Solo tengo que ajustar algunos detalles y podré ponerme todo.

-Misha, tesoro, si no eres más específico no podré entenderte…

-Es que no es ropa muy tradicional que digamos- soltó de golpe el menor, cerrando los ojos por vergüenza.- Es un uniforme de bruja.

-Ah… Ahh, ya veo…

-¡Dijiste que no te reirías!- acusó Misha abochornado, solo para que Terry le apretara la mano brevemente y lo consolara como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¡Pero si no me estoy riendo, Mish! Solo dije “ya veo", y significa que entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación. No que me esté burlando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer?

-Vamos a ver. Teniendo en cuenta que en las vacaciones te vi dibujando un montón de bocetos, diría que has estado pensando esto por un largo tiempo. ¿Verdad?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-En ese caso, Misha, no hay mucho que pensar. El reglamento de Hogwarts no prohíbe usar uniforme del sexo opuesto, así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Es tu decisión, y debes tomarla tú, no los demás. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… pero sé que se reirán de mí si aparezco el lunes con ropa de chica. Me da miedo.

-¿El lunes?

-Bueno, los fines de semana son de ropa casual y todavía no tengo ningún otro vestido aparte del uniforme que estoy terminando.

-Entiendo.- La campana sonó y Terry le hizo un gesto para que volvieran juntos al interior del castillo, mientras aprovechaba para darle un último consejo.- Misha, hermano, escucha esto: vivir con temor a la opinión ajena no es algo bueno ni saludable, no te castigues así. ¿Quieres vestirte de bruja? Házlo. Ponte tu ropa de bruja y si los demás te miran mal, asunto de ellos, pero no te limites por nada que no sea tu propia voluntad.

-Ay, Terry… no estoy siendo un buen Gryffindor, ¿verdad? No me siento nada valiente ahora mismo.

-¿Pero qué dices, Mish? Claro que eres valiente. Solo estás pasando por un momento de duda, pero estoy seguro que lo superarás y lograrás tu meta.

-Wow, Terry… ¡Gracias por eso! Creo que de verdad necesitaba oír palabras de apoyo.

-Te daré todas las palabras de apoyo que quieras, ¡pero no lo olvides! Debes hacer siempre tu voluntad, no la de otras personas. Nadie puede decirte como debes ser feliz.


	35. El entrenamiento de los Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo favorito para ganar la copa de Quidditch tiene su primer entrenamiento del año.

-Durante muchos años, quizás durante buena parte de la historia de Hogwarts, los Hufflepuff hemos sido subestimados. Nos han llamado perdedores, poca cosa, magos de segunda…

-¡Y eso por ser amables!- gritó una chica pelirroja llamada Quinn. Los demás asintieron.

-Sí. Hemos oído cosas peores. Los ideales de nuestra casa no parecen ser lo suficientemente apreciados por los demás, pero ha habido miembros que han demostrado lo contrario, ¿verdad? Ha habido Hufflepuff que han demostrado grandeza y puesto en alto el honor de nuestra casa.

-Newt Scamander- dijo un chico de nombre Lloyd.

-Artemisa Miranda, la mejor concertista mágica de Europa.

-Pomona Sprout, la antigua profesora de Botánica.

-Cedric Diggory, que descanse en paz- musitó un chico de cuarto año. Los demás asintieron en silencio: el cuadro de Diggory adornaba la sala común como un recordatorio del joven caído a manos de Voldemort en los tiempos oscuros.

-En efecto, hemos tenido miembros destacados en diferentes campos y también grandes héroes. Hemos demostrado que no hay nada de inferior en nosotros, y el más reciente ejemplo de eso es la copa de Quidditch que ganamos el año pasado. ¿Por qué la ganamos? Porque somos los mejores, nuestro equipo es el mejor y el que no esté de acuerdo con eso, ¡¡pues que pena porque volveremos a ganarla este año!!- bramó Charly Cross, el bravo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Su equipo aplaudió con fuerza el inspirador discurso y chocaron los puños, motivándose para entrar al campo a tener su primer práctica del año. Michael Crowley Fell era el más exultante después del capitán.

Tal y como había dicho Charly, los Hufflepuff no estaban acostumbrados a la gloria, o así solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta la importancia del Quidditch en Inglaterra, los jóvenes jugadores sentían un desmesurado orgullo por haber ganado la copa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y que además fueran claramente los favoritos para ganarla de nuevo ese año.

-Solo espera y verás, Aidan, cuando salga de Hogwarts no tendré ni que buscar trabajo. Me reclutarán de todos los grandes equipos de Gran Bretaña- se jactó Michael dándole un suave golpe a su escoba para dar una voltereta en el aire.- ¡Voy a ser el mejor bateador de la historia!

-Eso será si me vences a mí- se burló Aidan riendo y persiguiéndolo con su escoba. Charly sopló con fuerza el silbato y ambos cesaron sus volteretas para prestarle atención.

-Ya que los veo tan enérgicos, comenzaré con ustedes. ¡Lloyd, pásame las bludgers!- le ordenó a uno de sus cazadores. El muchacho de quinto año asintió divertido.

-Buena idea. Hay que ver si estos mocosos siguen en condiciones para defender a nuestro equipo o debemos reclutar jugadores nuevos.

Michael y Aidan eran una dupla rápida y poderosa, a pares iguales. No había bludger que no bloquearan y tenían los mismos reflejos que les hicieran ganar la copa el año anterior. Charly asintió y anotó algunas cosas en su cuaderno, y luego siguieron con los cazadores, Quinn, Lloyd y Jessica. Quinn y Lloyd eran ambos de quinto año y tenían la misma habilidad para cambiar de dirección la escoba en cuestión de segundos, lo cual era bueno, mientras que Jessica, de sexto año y la mayor del equipo, era físicamente enorme en comparación de los demás jugadores y su sola presencia bastaba para intimidar a los rivales. El trío anotó un punto tras otro hasta que Charly alzó la mano y dijo que era suficiente.

-Todos lo están haciendo impecable. ¡Me gusta ver que no han descuidado su entrenamiento en el verano! Bien, Lynda, tú sigues- le dijo a su guardiana Lynda Smith, de cuarto año. La chica se posicionó delante de los aros y sus compañeros cazadores comenzaron a bombardearla con la Quaffle, pero a ella no se le escapaba una pelota. Charly estaba exultante.

-Oye, nos estás exprimiendo al máximo y tú lo único que haces es tomar notas en tu cuaderno- acusó Michael.- ¡Juega tú también o te quitaremos esa cinta de capitán!

-Jajajaja, ¡me gusta esa actitud pero ni sueñes que te quedarás con mi puesto!- rió Charly a carcajadas.- Tenía que tomar datos de sus tiempos para compararlos con los del año pasado. A simple vista diría que no han perdido capacidad, así que sí, ya estaba por volar yo también para empezar a practicar. ¿Quieres jugar un partido?

-¡¡Sí!!

-Entonces empieza por soltar la Snitch y nos vemos allí arriba, niño listo- se burló Charly tocando la punta de la nariz de Michael y luego saliendo disparado en su escoba.


	36. Warlock Dowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prefecta Karen siente que es su deber ayudar al nuevo alumno Warlock a hacer amigos en Slytherin.

Warlock Dowling era, de los nuevos miembros de Slytherin, el más tímido y poco comunicativo de todos. Mientras que las chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas entre ellas, Albus y Scorpius lo mismo, y Jeremías Williams tenía a sus mejores amigos Amelia y Arturo, él estaba bastante solo. Se sentaba solo para comer, para pasar el rato en la sala común y para estudiar en la biblioteca. Ninguno de los alumnos mayores le prestaba atención, excepto algunos prefectos preocupados por el bienestar general de los nuevos. Karen lo comentó con sus propios amigos de sexto como algo que la inquietaba.

-Sé que no debería meterme, pero me da pena. Es importante hacer amigos en primer año, porque esos serán tus compañeros por los siete siguientes. No sé como podría ayudar…

-No puedes- intervino Neil.- No es asunto tuyo en primer lugar, y en segunda, ¿cómo lo ayudarías? ¿Pidiendo a los otros niños que se junten con él?

-Eso sería humillante- opinó Famine.

-Bueno, ya sé que no puedo hacer nada directamente, pero tu hermana tal vez sí, Neil. Habla con ella. Pregúntale si hay algún motivo en particular por el cual no están incluyendo a Warlock en su grupo.

-¿Estás loca?- inquirió Neil meneando la cabeza.- Crepa no necesita que le elija los amigos, ya sabe ella sola con quien juntarse.

-No digo que le elijas nada, demonios- replicó Karen impaciente.- Solo que le preguntes. Ponte un segundo en el lugar de ese chico y piensa, ¿te hubiera gustado quedarte solo en tus primeros días, cuando más hace falta tener apoyo?

Neil reconoció que eso era cierto, y que formar vínculos era una parte importante de asistir a una escuela. Aún así, le dio bastante vergüenza cuando vio a Crepa camino al Gran Salón y la retuvo un momento para hablar de aquello.

-¿Sucede algo, Neil? Olivia dice que Oliver le dijo que oyó a Adam afirmar que hoy hay albóndigas para el almuerzo. ¡Y Adam nunca miente!

-En un minuto vamos, princesa, y compartimos las albóndigas. Pero antes necesito preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás…

Neil carraspeó y se aseguró que nadie los estuviera oyendo. Luego agregó:- Crepita, ¿hay algún motivo en particular por el cual tú y tus amigos no se juntan con el chico Dowling?

-¿Eh?

-Sabía que se iba a escuchar raro, ¡pero escucha, tengo un motivo para preguntarlo! Karen nos contó que Warlock pasa mucho tiempo solo. Que no se junta mucho con nadie y eso la preocupa, porque, bueno, porque es demasiado comedida como prefecta. Quiere que todos estén bien y…

-Ya veo por dónde vas- lo interrumpió Crepa, bastante molesta.- Así que déjame ahorrarte tiempo. Ni yo ni ninguno de mis amigos estamos haciendo a un lado a Warlock. ¿Por quiénes nos toman? Todo el tiempo lo invitamos a comer y estudiar con nosotros, y él no quiere. Es un chico muy reservado y nosotros se lo respetamos, no tenemos por qué asediarlo con nuestras invitaciones si él prefiere estar solo.

-Ahhh… ¿es así? Lo siento, Crepita, no quise insinuar nada contra ustedes, te lo juro.

-Ya sé que no quisiste, es esa amiga tuya que le gusta meterse en todo- murmuró. Luego compuso una expresión más relajada y agregó, señalando la salida de la sala común.- Y para que veas que no miento, sígueme y podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

Neil siguió a Crepa hasta el Gran Salón, bullicioso como siempre, y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa junto a los chicos de primero, los cuales ya veían a Neil como un joven mentor. Crepa, con su mejor sonrisa amistosa, se acercó al solitario Warlock Dowling y le habló con voz clara para que todos la oyeran.

-Hola, Warlock. ¿Todo bien hoy?

-Hola… sí, todo bien.

-¿No quieres sentarte allí con nosotros? La fuente de albóndigas huele delicioso, y podemos compartir la ensalada.

-Gracias, pero… no, paso- respondió el chico con visible incomodidad, mirando al centro de la mesa y apartando la vista igual de rápido.- Me duele el estómago así que solo tomaré unos bocadillos y volveré a la sala común.

-Oh… qué pena. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma? Si quieres yo te hago compañía. Mi hermana Moonie es buena con los remedios, puedo pedirle algo para tu dolor de estómago.

-No, gracias, no hace falta. Mademoiselle Pomfrey me dio una poción para eso, unas gotas con el jugo de calabaza y estaré bien- respondió Warlock incómodo, no por la charla de Crepa sino porque evidentemente todos los estaban mirando y eso lo ponía nervioso. Incluso Neil Crowley y la prefecta Karen los miraban, y él no soportaba ser objeto de miradas por parte de nadie.- Deberías volver con los demás. Te echarán de menos.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré tranquilo. Pero ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes unirte a nosotros. Será un placer hacerte compañía y compartir el tiempo contigo, Warlock. Hasta luego.

-Sí… gracias, Crepa. Hasta luego.

Crepa le dedicó una última sonrisa y luego volvió a su asiento, entre Olivia y Peach, donde el fabuloso aroma de las albóndigas le llenó las fosas nasales y le abrió el apetito. Neil no dijo nada pero intercambió una mirada con ella, y luego con Karen. La prefecta comprendió y no dijo más nada, pero Neil se acercó de todas maneras a susurrarle algo.

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero, tal vez deberías dejar de preocuparte por todo, Karen. Apenas es la segunda semana de clases y los de primer año son todos buenos chicos. Ellos sabrán como forjar lazos por su propia cuenta.


	37. Nuevos jugadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tiene su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch como asistente del capitán.

David se aseguró que su reloj encantado lo despertara a la hora correcta: aquel día tenía su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, y no quería llegar tarde por nada del mundo.

Tal y como le había comentado a Liam, el equipo de Ravenclaw había quedado incompleto desde que dos de sus jugadores se graduaran de Hogwarts el año anterior, su guardián y su cazadora estrella. Con esos dos faltantes en el equipo era una cuestión urgente el hacer pruebas para nuevos jugadores que pudieran reemplazarlos, así que David se lo tomaba en serio. El capitán Remy Ally, de sexto año, confiaba mucho en su criterio.

-David, te pido por favor que llegues temprano y me ayudes a organizar todo. Se han apuntado más alumnos de los que creía y mi intención es elegirlos a la primera, no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar dos entrenamientos solo en la selección. Debemos acelerar el paso…

-Lo entiendo, capitán. Le prometo que no le fallaré.

-¿Sí? Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes que debemos esforzarnos el doble si queremos vencer a los de Hufflepuff este año, así que confío en tu criterio para esto. Le avisaré al resto del equipo ahora, tú mientras haz una copia de mi lista…

Habían reservado el campo de Quidditch para la última hora de la tarde, pensando en darle la oportunidad a tantos alumnos como fuera posible sin que eso interrumpiera las clases. Y fue una buena idea: una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas de Ravenclaw se acercó hasta el campo escoba en mano, seguidos de amigos y parientes, por lo que el entrenamiento se convirtió en un evento público que puso a prueba el temple de David como ayudante del capitán.

-Se formarán en grupos de acuerdo a su posición como jugadores, ¿de acuerdo? Los cazadores por un lado, los guardianes por el otro, y así con todos. Aunque solo hay dos espacios disponibles en el equipo titular, el capitán Ally cree que no está de más contar con jugadores de reserva para otros puestos.

-Ese puesto de cazadora ya es casi mío- susurró confiada Guerra Enos, que agitó la mano con entusiasmo para saludar a Polución, sentada en las gradas. El movimiento hizo que David mirara en la misma dirección y viera a Liam también sentado por allí, lo que lo sonrojó un segundo antes de volver a sus deberes.

-Empezaremos con los guardianes, así que, ¡levanten las manos los que hayan venido para eso y síganme!

Aunque la norma que prohibía jugar en el equipo a los de primero seguía en vigencia, había muchos niños nuevos mirando el entrenamiento. El capitán Remy supuso que estaban ansiosos por ver algo de Quidditch antes que empezara la temporada, o tal vez eran niños muggles o mestizos queriendo ver algo más emocionante de vuelo que lo que aprendían con el profesor Death. Sonriendo, se elevo hasta los postes dispuesto a hacer un buen papel como capitán y darles la emoción que querían.

Ningún alumno de segundo tuvo la resistencia necesaria para superar las pruebas, pero eso ya se lo había imaginado; esos chicos no contaban con mucha experiencia y el nivel de exigencia que había fijado era alto, por lo que los despidió con educación y pasó a los de tercero. Dos de ellos eran bastante buenos como cazadores, rápidos y de buenos reflejos, pero la señorita Enos de cuarto demostró que su bravuconería estaba bien fundamentada: anotó varios puntos seguidos ella sola contra el guardián suplente, y en una ocasión en que la Quaffle se le resbaló de las manos a otro de los posibles candidatos, ella se zambulló unos diez metros en caída libre para atraparla y luego volver al aire como si nada. Remy hizo un gesto de aprobación ante la peligrosa jugada.

-Muy bien, muy pero que muy bien… ¿Viste eso, David?

-Lo vi. Y para ser honesto estoy sorprendido, no sabía que Guerra era tan buena… ¡Oye, Guerra!- gritó a su compañera de curso.- ¿Desde cuando sabes atrapar tan bien una Quaffle, eh?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, chico listo- gritó a su vez Guerra, muerta de risa.- Anda, ¡ve a llamar a los aspirantes a guardián que el lugar de cazadora ya tiene dueña!

Remy rió por lo bajo para no herir los sentimientos de los aspirantes rechazados, pero hizo caso a la sugerencia y los despachó para probar a los guardianes, el puesto que más le urgía llenar. Después de al menos media hora de entrenamiento, Quaffles volando en todas las direcciones y un choque contra el poste por parte de una alumna de tercero (a la que David llevó a la enfermería), el capitán estrechó contento la mano de Lenny Daniels, un chico de quinto año que había sido el único en bloquear todos los tiros que le hicieron.

-Te felicito, Lenny. ¡Cuánto talento tienes para ir de un poste a otro en un segundo! El puesto de guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw es tuyo.

-¡Oh, gracias, muchas gracias, capitán Remy! No lo voy a decepcionar. He estudiado a fondo el reglamento y prometo esforzarme siempre en cualquier entrenamiento que me ponga.

-No lo dudo, aunque si me permites la curiosidad… ¿Por qué teniendo un talento así no te presentaste antes en las pruebas? Quiero decir, en años anteriores.

-Ah, eso… bueno… no es que no apoyara al equipo, es que no me consideraba mejor que los jugadores que teníamos así que no vi la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora necesitaban miembros y vi mi oportunidad. Además…

-¿Además?

-Bueno… es que hay una chica de Slytherin que…

-No digas más. Ya entendí todo- respondió Remy guiñándole el ojo de forma cómplice.- Si quieres impresionar a esa chica Y ayudar al equipo, solo tienes que poner el mismo empeño que pusiste hoy en las pruebas. Y estoy seguro que todo irá bien.


	38. Edición dorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un descubrimiento inesperado de Crepa pone muy contentos a los gemelos Weasley.

-Cielos, las clases de Pociones me ponen nerviosa- comentó Crepa a la salida de la mazmorra, mientras se sacudía la túnica cubierta de hollín.- No hago más que meter la pata y arruinar mis pócimas.

-¡No te preocupes, no es para tanto!- la consoló Olivia con unas palmadas en la espalda.- Todos saben que hacer pociones es súper complicado, como las matemáticas muggles. Es cuestión de tiempo, a mí también me cuesta pero seguro que mejoraré.

-Sí, tienes razón… solo son las primeras semanas- admitió Crepa riendo un poco y sacando una rana de chocolate del bolsillo.- ¿Quieres una? Siempre me guardo algunos chocolates para después de las clases, me levantan el ánimo.

-¡Claro, gracias! Eres muy amable…

Crepa le obsequió la rana y sacó otra para sí misma, mientras caminaban con calma hacia su sala común. Sí, Olivia tenía razón, no era para alarmarse unas primeras clases fallidas. Tenía siete años por delante de educación mágica, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal tenía tiempo de sobra para…

-Otra vez la figurita de Merlín- se quejó Olivia al abrir su rana de chocolate y encontrar la figurita repetida.- No hay caso, nunca conseguiré una figurita de… eh… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Mh? ¿Qué es qué?- preguntó Crepa sin entender.

-Eso que tienes en la mano- respondió Olivia señalándola con los ojos en blanco.- ¿Es tu figurita de la rana de chocolate?

-Pues sí, es la de Dumbledore el Sabio… ¿Qué pasa? Tú ya la tienes, ¿o no?

-La normal, sí. ¿Pero te diste cuenta que la que tienes tú es dorada?- reclamó Olivia fingiendo enojo, pero en verdad llena de excitación por el descubrimiento.- ¡Es una de las figuritas edición limitada por el 222 aniversario de las ranas de chocolate, Crepa! ¿No es maravilloso?

-Ahhh… sí, maravilloso…

-¡Oh, no me mires como si estuviera loca!- bufó la pelirroja, para acto seguido dar una explicación más completa.- Cada cierto tiempo se agregan figuritas nuevas a la colección, como cuando incorporaron a Harry Potter, a mi tío Ron y a mi tía Hermione. Eso es normal, pasa cuando un mago o bruja obtiene un logro notable en cualquier campo de la magia. Pero esto es diferente, es especial como te dije antes: los fabricantes de las ranas de chocolate decidieron lanzar una serie de figuritas doradas de los magos más renombrados de la historia para celebrar su aniversario, ¿y qué crees? Son súper raras y valiosas, y se dice que si consigues las treinta figuritas te envían un premio fabuloso a casa.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea… sí que te tomas el coleccionismo en serio, ¿no?

-¡Ya lo hacía desde antes que saliera esta edición dorada, te lo aseguro!- rió Olivia Weasley.- Pero me encanta la idea de reunir una colección tan selecta, sobre todo si hay un premio de por medio.

-¿Cuál es el premio exactamente?

-No lo sé, pero puedo suponer. Tal vez una gran cantidad de oro, o gemas, o algún objeto mágico valioso. Y si fuera algo más simple… como una medalla o una carta de felicitaciones, pues no importa. Me quedará la satisfacción de tenerlas todas.

-Y de poder venderlas en caso de necesidad- apuntó Oliver apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de ellas. Olivia pegó un salto.

-¡Oye, no te aparezcas así! Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? Estás muy lejos de la torre Gryffindor.

-Se nota que te encanta verme- respondió Oliver irónicamente.- Solo vine a traerte algo que la abuela Molly me envió con mi lechuza, dijo que lo compartiéramos. Son galletas caseras.

-Ah, ya… le agradeceré a la abuela en mi próxima carta.

-Seguro, házlo. Y bueno, vine por eso y te oí hablar de las figuritas doradas de… ¡¡Santo cielo, tu amiga tiene una!!- gritó Oliver al percatarse de lo que Crepa sostenía en las manos. La joven parecía más aturdida que nunca.

-¿Tú también coleccionas, supongo…?

-¡Por supuesto! He estado todo el verano alerta, casi no he comido otras golosinas que no sean ranas de chocolate, y no he tenido suerte. Pensé que al venir a Hogwarts mis probabilidades de encontrar alguna se incrementarían, porque con tantos alumnos hay mucha más mercancía en circulación. ¡Y acerté, apenas va la segunda semana y ya encontré una, y nada menos que en manos de la amiga de mi hermana!

-Eh, eh, un momento- lo frenó Olivia con el ceño fruncido.- Que Crepa sea mi amiga no significa que vaya a dártela a ti. ¿Verdad, Crepa?

-Pues…

-Te daré lo que pidas por ella, ¡por favor!- rogó Oliver.- La edición limitada solo será por este año y hay muy pocas chances de tenerlas todas. ¡No puedo dejar pasar ni una oportunidad!

-¡Sí, pero Crepa es MI amiga y me la venderá a mí de ser preciso!- se obstinó Olivia enojada. Ambos gemelos se volvieron hacia la confusa Crepa y esta se vio en la obligación de respirar hondo antes de contestar, al tiempo que se guardaba la figurita en el bolsillo.

-Creo que ambos tienen que calmarse, en primer lugar. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué no consultan al club de coleccionistas? Neil me habló de eso. Son un grupo de fanáticos de las figuritas como ustedes, y sus miembros son de todas las casas. Se reúnen a menudo en Hogsmeade para intercambiar, comprar y vender figuritas.

-Nosotros no podemos ir, ¿recuerdas? Solo los de tercero para arriba.

-Ya lo sé, Olivia, pero no cuesta nada preguntarles. Creo que uno de los amigos de Neil es miembro, yo podría ponerlos en contacto y quizás allí encuentren figuritas doradas más fácilmente. ¿No lo creen?

-¡Es una idea increíble!- aprobó Oliver feliz.- Te lo agradecería infinito si me ayudas con esto, Crepit…

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué le estás diciendo Crepita a mi hermana?- exigió saber Neil con frialdad, al haber aparecido por el pasillo y encontrarse a un Gryffindor en alegre charla con Crepa. Oliver, petrificado, se quedó sin contestar hasta que la propia Crepa intervino.

-Oliver es el gemelo de Olivia, Neil, ¿no lo ves? Y solo hablábamos de las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Oye, tu amigo Lyle no estaba en el club de coleccionistas que me contaste? Olivia y Oliver están muy interesados en una…

-No me digas nada. ¿Edición dorada, verdad? Sí, Lyle habla sobre eso todo el tiempo. Tiene como seis o siete.

-¡Siete!- repitió Oliver con una especie de escalofrío reverente.

-Ya veo por donde vas, princesa. Está bien, yo hablaré con Lyle y le preguntaré si hay espacio en el club para dos alumnos de primero. No podrán hacer todas las actividades porque no tiene permiso de ir a Hogsmeade, pero seguro que algo puede arreglarse. ¿Está bien así?

-¡Oh, sí, te lo agradecemos muchísimo, Neil!- exclamó Olivia chocando el puño con su hermano y olvidando momentáneamente su competencia. La satisfacción de tener acceso a intercambios de sus preciadas figuritas coleccionables era más importante que ver quién lograba completar la colección primero.


	39. Extra #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco tiras de Serpientes Mágicas.

(Contexto: Lucifer Morningstar, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, tiene fama de ser un hombre extremadamente serio y frío. Nadie esperaría verlo involucrado en cosas banales. Por otra parte Stephen Strange es profesor de Encantamientos, Roger Saberhagen es un profesor experto en hechizos domésticos y Nancy, Claire y Moonie alumnas de tercero de Hufflepuff).

Negro sobre negro

Nancy: ¿Ya vieron lo genial que luce el profesor Strange hoy? ¡Su capa es tan resplandeciente! 😄

Claire: Escuché que es una antigua capa embrujada que tiene vida propia, pero nadie sabe realmente dónde la consiguió.

Moonie: Mmm… tal vez la heredó de algún antepasado, ¿no?

Nancy: Pero él es de origen muggle, no creo que tuviera acceso a un objeto así. No, debe haberla conseguido de alguna manera misteriosa. ¡Tal vez la ganó en un duelo mágico!

Claire: Sea como sea es una preciosa capa. ¡Y sus atuendos siempre son tan geniales! El profesor Strange tiene muy buen gusto 😄

Moonie: ¡Oh, sí! El otro día lo vi hablando con el profesor Saberhagen, de Economía Doméstica. Le estaba preguntado sobre un hechizo para hacer brillar la ropa y hacerla destacar. ¡Es tan admirable que un hombre no tema cuidar su apariencia!

Claire: Coincido. Los hombres también deben ser pulcros y tener elegancia, no por ser hombres tienen que vestir puro negro sobre negro como el profesor Morningstar…

Lucifer: Ejem…

Claire, Nancy y Moonie: 😱😱😱

Lucifer: ¿Interrumpo una charla muy importante, señoritas…?

Nancy: ¡¡Claro que no, por supuesto que no, profesor!!

Claire: ¡¡Ya íbamos a entrar al salón, se lo juro!! 😫😫

Moonie: Ehh… ¡Bonita capa negra, profesor…! 😅

Nancy: ¡¡Moonie, cállate y vámonos!! 😫😫

Lucifer: …Yo creí que me veía elegante usando negro 🥺🥺

Roger (sonriente): Buen día, niñas… buen día, celador Shadwell, ¡buen día, profesor Mo…!

Lucifer: Tienes que ayudarme 😠😠

Roger: ¿Eh? 😅

Lucifer: Escuché que tienes grandes conocimientos mágicos y vas a compartirlos conmigo. ¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta! 😠😠

Roger: ¡Ahh, socorro, directora McGonagall! 😱😱

Lucifer: ¿Acaso no tienes intención de ayudar a un colega? ¿¿Eh??

Roger: ¡Yo solo sé hechizos domésticos, profesor Lucifer, no creo que eso le sirva para nada! 😫

Lucifer: Eso es exactamente lo que necesito ahora. Un hechizo para cambiar mi ropa negra y verme mejor, ¡no me obligue a pedirlo dos veces!

Roger: ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?

Lucifer: Solo eso 😔

Roger: Ahhh… Ahh, bueno, si es solo eso… pero si lo que busca es verse mejor, el negro ya le queda muy bien. ¿Quizás debería probar otro corte de túnica? ¿Otro tipo de capa?

Lucifer: Haré lo que sea necesario para verme igual o más genial que el pomposo de Strange 😠

Roger: No escuché eso último. ¡Acompáñeme a mi taller y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarlo! 😄

…………………………………………………….

(Contexto: Mooninite lleva un recado de Hagrid para Rolf Scamander, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y luego ambos sostienen una charla muy amena).

Mensaje de Hagrid

Rolf: Ohh, que bonitos están hoy, ¡tan grandes! Sí, les traje su comida favorita, no sean impacientes que ya les sirvo… 😄

Moonie: Eh, profesor Scamander… ¿Con quién habla? 🤨

Rolf: ¡Ah, señorita Crowley! Pues, hablo con los thestrals del colegio, claro. Les gusta que les hablen cuando les dan de comer.

Moonie: ¿Thestrals? ¡Creí que eran invisibles! 😲

Rolf: Bueno, lo son para la mayoría de las personas.

Moonie: No entiendo…

Rolf: Es mejor que no entiendas, créeme 😊 Pero dime, ¿has venido a buscarme para algo en especial?

Moonie: Sí, señor. Fui a visitar a Hagrid y dijo que estaba preparándose para viajar a Londres, y que si usted podía cuidar a Fang Junior en su lugar. Será solo por un día.

Rolf: ¡Pero por supuesto que puedo! Fang es un buen cachorro, será agradable tenerlo conmigo. ¿Dijo Hagrid el motivo de su viaje?

Moonie: Debe comprar provisiones para el huerto y para algunos profesores, ya sabe usted. Todos confían en Hagrid, así que suele cumplir con los recados de los demás con mucho gusto 😊

Rolf: Cierto. Hagrid es un gran hombre, le debo mucho a él.

Moonie (riendo): Mi papá dice lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que lo ha tenido de cliente en el bar 😂😂

Rolf: Tu papá… ¿eres hija de Anthony Crowley, verdad? El dueño del Caldero Chorreante.

Moonie: Así es. En las vacaciones mis hermanos y yo vamos mucho al Callejón Diagon para estar con nuestros papás, y Hagrid es un gran cliente de papá Crowley. Siempre que va a comer o beber allí tiene alguna historia interesante para contar.

Rolf: Lamento decir que no he podido parar a comer en el Caldero Chorreante todavía. Con todo lo de mi nombramiento como profesor estuve tan repleto de trabajo que no tuve tiempo de socializar 😔

Moonie: Ya va a poder hacerlo, no se preocupe 😊

Rolf: La próxima vez yo haré los recados de Hagrid en su lugar y me daré el gusto. ¡Escuché que en Caldero Chorreante tienen la mejor hidromiel de Londres!

Moonie: Creo que sí, pero no me dejan beber eso todavía 😅

Rolf: Y con razón, los menores no deben beber alcohol. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que dejar esta charla e ir a recoger a Fang Junior, ¿puedes vigilar a los thestrals un segundo por mí?

Moonie: Sería un gusto, pero no puedo verlos, ¿recuerda? 😅😅

Rolf: Jajaja sí, pero no importa porque ellos pueden verte y olfatear su comida, solo tienes que acercarte a la valla y dejarla en sus cubos. ¡No es la gran cosa, ahora vuelvo! 😄

Moonie: Bueno, no es muy afecto a las reglas si me dejó al borde del Bosque Prohibido con animales que no puedo ver… ¡Definitivamente se parece a Hagrid! 😅😅😅

…………………………………………………..

(Contexto: Nina, de segundo año de Ravenclaw, está muy interesada en las clases optativas que tomará en su tercer año, así que le pide de forma anticipada al jefe de su casa que le entregue algunos folletos con información).

Clases optativas

Polución: ¿Qué haces, Nina? 😊

Nina Luna: Oh, hola, Polución. Nada, solo leía estos folletos sobre las clases optativas de los de tercer año.

Polución: Pero… ¡apenas estamos en la segunda semana de clases! ¿De dónde sacaste esos folletos? 😲

Nina Luna: Se los pedí al profesor Strange. En teoría debía dárnoslos a mitad de año, pero como soy una estudiante modelo dijo que podía hacer una excepción conmigo y dármelos antes.

Polución: Cielos, Nina… Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Apenas empezaste el segundo año y ya estás evaluando las clases que tomarás el año que viene, ¡es increíble!

Nina Luna: Gracias… no sé si es para tanto, pero gracias 😄

Polución: Sí es para tanto, eres una chica muy aplicada. Y dime, ¿has visto algo que te interese hasta ahora?

Nina Luna: ¡Sí! Quiero estudiar Runas Antiguas, me parece fascinante. Mi papá Zira es muy bueno con las runas, ¿sabes? Y yo quiero ser como él.

Polución: Bueno, yo estudio Runas y déjame decirte que no es precisamente fácil, pero vale la pena. El profesor Laufeyson es un gran experto en magia rúnica, podrás aprender mucho de él.

Nina Luna: Lo tomaré en cuenta 😊 Bueno, creo que entonces serán Runas, y Estudios Muggles, porque papá Zira dice que es muy importante entender a la comunidad no mágica si queremos convivir con ellos. Mmm… creo que nada más…

Polución: ¿Qué me dices de Adivinación? ¿La profesora Device no es vecina tuya? 😊

Nina Luna: Es vecina nuestra, pero no significa que me interese su materia. La Adivinación es una gran pérdida de tiempo, es para magos que no son capaces de hacer magia verdadera 😒

Guerra: Wow… eso es muy rudo viniendo de alguien de tu edad, ¿no?

Nina Luna: ¿Nos estabas espiando otra vez? 😲

Guerra: Me pregunto qué diría la profesora Device si supiera que su vecinita Nina piensa eso de su materia, ¡uy, que feo sería! Y esta tarde tengo clase con ella, ¿se lo digo o qué? 😄

Nina Luna: ¡No te atrevas, bruja entrometida! ¡Búscate algo que hacer y deja de molestarme de una vez! 😠😠😠

Guerra: Wow… ¡Qué espíritu! Tal vez no seas solo una pequeña nerd después de todo. Eso me agrada 😊

Nina Luna: Como si me importara agradarte 😒

Polución: ¿Es en serio, Guerra? 😑

Guerra: Sólo era una broma, ¡no aguantan nada! 😄😄

Polución: ¿Quieres que yo le diga al profesor Gabriel quién arrojó esas bombas fétidas sobre su escritorio?

Guerra: 😱😱😱

Nina Luna: Wow, eso es muy infantil viniendo de alguien de tu edad, ¿no? ☺

…………………………………………………..

(Contexto: Harry Potter es el Auror jefe del Ministerio de la Magia, y Draco Malfoy es un experto de la alquimia y las pociones, que con frecuencia trabaja como consultor del departamento de Aurores. Ambos han tenido un trato profesional y respetuoso hasta ahora).

Buenos amigos

Harry: Bueno, se acabó, no más informes por hoy… ¡Es hora de volver a casa! 😄

Draco: Apurado por escaparte del deber, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry: ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? 😲

Draco: He venido a traerte el informe que pediste sobre venenos alquímicos.

Harry: ……….

Draco: Por el caso de los supuestos mortífagos envenenadores, ¿recuerdas? 😒

Harry: ¡Ahhh, sí! Claro que lo recuerdo, he estado investigando eso por semanas. Pero espera, ¿por qué dijiste “supuestos"?

Draco: Está todo en mi informe. Pero si quieres un resumen, los venenos alquímicos son sumamente escasos y muy pocos especialistas pueden prepararlos, y ninguno tiene relaciones con magos oscuros.

Harry: ¿Maleficio Imperius?

Draco: No. Y como te veo algo disperso te haré el favor de repetirlo, está todo en mi informe. Sea quien sea el criminal que buscas, no es un mortífago.

Harry: Bueno, eso es un alivio para ser honesto. Gracias, Malfoy, tu ayuda en estos casos siempre es bienvenida 😊

Draco: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Ya cumplí con mi deber y ya me voy, que te vaya…

Harry: ¡Espera! ¿Has recibido cartas de tu hijo, verdad?

Draco: Por supuesto. ¿A qué viene eso, Potter?

Harry: Solo me preguntaba si te contó…

Draco: ¿Sobre su amistad con tu hijo menor? Sí, lo hizo. Sigo sin entender cuál es tu interés en el asunto.

Harry: ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no se te hizo peculiar cuando te enteraste. Nuestros hijos en Slytherin, y siendo amigos encima…

Draco: Más peculiar debió ser para ti, que siendo el héroe de Gryffindor tuviste un hijo en Slytherin 😊

Harry: … Touché 😅😅

Draco: Muy interesante la charla, señor Elegido, pero tengo otra reunión y no puedo perder más tiempo aquí. Lee el informe, suerte con tu investigación y sobre los niños, no te preocupes, que a diferencia de nosotros no tienen mandatos familiares que cumplir ni enemigos mortales que derrotar. Estarán bien.

Harry: Wow, Malfoy. Eso fue muy maduro viniendo de ti 😲

Draco: ¿Qué creías, que sigo siendo igual que a los quince? 😤

Harry: Por suerte no, eras bastante idiota en aquella época 😄

Draco: Lo mismo digo, Potter 😊

Hermione: Creo que no solo Albus y Scorpius son amigos ya 😄

Auror: ¡Señora Ministra! 😲😲 ¿Qué hace parada detrás de la puerta, quiere pasar…?

Hermione: En un momento. No me gustaría interrumpir la charla de dos personas haciendo las paces 😌

…………………………………………………..

(Contexto: Aziraphale se reúne con Crowley en el Caldero Chorreante para desayunar, aprovechando que Crowley es el dueño y siempre aparta una mesa especial para ambos. Zira extraña a sus hijos, pero Crowley le asegura que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen).

Anécdotas del Caldero Chorreante

Aziraphale: Ah… me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los niños ahora 😔

Crowley (mirando el reloj): Pues o mucho me equivoco, o deben estar en sus clases de la mañana 😄

Aziraphale: Jaja, muy gracioso. Crowley… ¿no extrañas a los niños? Digo, ya sé que diez hijos pueden armar mucho alboroto, pero sin ellos se oye demasiado silencio en casa. ¿No te sientes mal a veces?

Crowley: Por supuesto que los extraño, ángel… ¿qué clase de padre sería si no los extrañara? Pero a diferencia de ti, no me gusta mostrar mucho mi tristeza. Prefiero trabajar para llenar las horas y luego volver a casa cansado, cenar contigo y acurrucarnos juntos a leer las cartas que nos envían los niños.

Aziraphale: Aww, querido… ¡Qué cosas tan románticas dices a veces! 😍😍

Crowley: Y, además escucho muchas historias interesantes mientras atiendo a los clientes, te sorprendería los chismes que uno se entera mientras se sirve botellas 😃😃

Aziraphale: Querido… 😅

Crowley: Hagrid estuvo ayer. Estuvo de compras en el Callejón Diagon, y dijo que Moonie manda saludos para nosotros.

Aziraphale: ¡Cielos, Mooninite es tan considerada! Mi pequeña florcita, cuanto echo de menos atender el jardín con ella 😌

Crowley: Luego estuvieron los gemelos Weasley cenando, después de cerrar Sortilegios Weasley. Fred me enseñó una foto mágica que tomó su hija Olivia, junto con nuestra Crepa y su otra amiga Peach.

Aziraphale: ¿¡En serio!? ¡Oh, quiero verla yo también! 😲

Crowley: Dijo que haría copias y nos daría una a nosotros y otra a Milana, la madre de esa niña Peach. ¡Fue muy satisfactorio saber que nuestras hijas ya tienen un grupo de amigas formado!

Aziraphale: Ya lo creo. Cielos, ¡tal vez debería venir más seguido al Caldero Chorreante yo también! Quiero enterarme de cosas como tú, porque evidentemente viene más gente aquí que a mi librería.

Crowley: Jejeje… por mí puedes venir cuando quieras, ángel, ya sabes que siempre tengo una habitación vacía de emergencia 😉

Aziraphale: ¡Querido! O//////O

Crowley: ¿Qué? 😉😉

Aziraphale: Quiero venir para tener más compañía y oír historias de Hogwarts, no hacer más hermanitos para nuestros hijos 😅😅


	40. Uniforme nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo de desearlo, Misha se anima a mostrar a todos sus verdaderos gustos.

Misha se fue a dormir muy inquieto aquel domingo. Dió mil vueltas en la cama, se levantó a tomar agua, se volvió a acostar. Luego volvió a despertarse a la madrugada, fue al baño y, de regreso en su cuarto, se acercó a su armario para echar un vistazo.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto- murmuró, alicaído. Cerró el armario y se acostó por tercera vez, lamentando no tener a mano un poco de poción para dormir de mademoiselle Pomfrey. La hubiera necesitado para enfrentar el lunes con los nervios un poco más templados.

(...)

-Misha, ¡apúrate!- le dijo su amigo Philip al verlo remolón la mañana siguiente, todavía vestido con su pijama.- Tenemos clase de transformaciones y la profesora se enfadará si llegamos tarde.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé. Solo tengo que ponerme el uniforme…

-¿Y a qué esperas? Ahí está colgado- dijo Philip señalando una percha. Misha respiró hondo y negó.

-Ése no. Tengo otro.

Philip ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto. Misha estaba actuando raro desde hacía unos días, y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con las clases de Economía Doméstica. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, unos cinco minutos después, salió del cuarto vestido con su nuevo uniforme y con una expresión de profundo temor.

-Bueno… no te culparé si quieres que vayamos al aula por caminos separados- comentó Misha con falsa ligereza. Philip sacudió la cabeza y lo enfrentó con seriedad, honrando la amistad que los unía desde que eran niños.

-Oye, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts hemos sido mejores amigos, ¿o no? Así que no sé por qué piensas que voy a dejarte de lado justo ahora, cuando más debes necesitar mi ayuda.

-No quiero avergonzarte- murmuró.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de mis amigos, y tú no deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo- afirmó Philip, obligándolo a bajar hasta la sala común como cualquier otra mañana. Por supuesto había muchos alumnos allí recogiendo sus cosas para ir a sus propias clases, pero todos parecieron detenerse un segundo al ver aparecer a Misha Crowley Fell, el hermano pequeño del prefecto Terry, vestido con un uniforme de bruja completo. Falda, medias, camisa femenina y corbata, y hasta una preciosa capa con el bordado rojo y dorado de Gryffindor. Misha sintió que le faltaba el aire por un segundo, pero luego Terry apareció junto con algunos compañeros de séptimo y rápidamente todo volvió a colocarse en su lugar.

-Buen día, Misha… ¡Qué bien te queda el uniforme nuevo, hermano! Te felicito. ¿Es el que hiciste en clase del profesor Saberhagen?

-Sí… sí, es este. ¿Te gusta en serio?

-Claro. Te ves muy adorable- aseguró Terry brindándole su sonrisa más cálida, y actuando con tanta naturalidad que los demás rápidamente entendieron lo que pasaría si había bromas hirientes al respecto. Sin embargo nadie pareció predispuesto a burlarse; les sorprendía que Misha hubiera tenido el valor de vestirse de chica, pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo hubieran sabido desde siempre. Sus compañeras se acercaron con timidez y le elogiaron la bonita falda plisada y la decoración de su sombrero, un lazo rojo perfectamente cosido, y su amigo Philip le palmeó el hombro para terminar de quitarle el nerviosismo. Cuando Terry lo vio salir de la sala común rodeado de amigos de quinto año, y sonriendo con entusiasmo ante la buena reacción de todos, se sintió más que satisfecho y suspiró para demostrarlo.

-Misha es tan valiente. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de él!- comentó a su compañero Spencer, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. El alto joven de cabellos negros, conocedor del amor que Terry profesaba a sus hermanos, asintió y preguntó con delicadeza:

-¿Tú ya sabías de su cambio de uniforme, verdad?

-Por supuesto. Lo alenté a hacerlo de hecho, porque aunque tenía ganas de vestirse de bruja lo asustaba mucho la idea de recibir burlas. Pero yo no podía tolerar que mi hermano se reprimiera para dar gusto a los demás, así que voy a estar atento. No dejaré que lo incomoden, ni en esta casa ni en todo el castillo.

-Entiendo… y si quieres te ayudo. Digo, a vigilar la actitud de los demás respecto a Misha. No soy prefecto como tú, pero seguramente mi edad me servirá para imponer respeto.

-Jeje… cierto, tú ya tienes diecisiete y eres mayor de edad, ¡y además eres el capitán de Quidditch! Apuesto a que los de primero y segundo se paralizan cuando te ven.

Spencer aceptó la broma de buen grado y luego salió de la sala común para ir a su clase de Aritmancia, en tanto Terry se quedaba repasando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Sí, admitía que su figura podía resultar intimidante para los alumnos más jóvenes; medía 1,78, estaba en buena forma física gracias a los entrenamientos, sus ojos eran tan negros que parecía no tener pupilas y además había cumplido la mayoría de edad hacía poco, lo cual agregaba un plus de respeto. Si todas esas características podían servirle para vigilar el comportamiento de los alumnos, y evitar que acosaran a Misha por su aspecto, lo haría. Si bien no eran amigos íntimos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para tenerle estima. Había visitado mucho la casa de los Crowley Fell durante el verano, habían comido a la misma mesa y recordaba que ambas familias habían viajado juntas a Italia para un mundial de Quidditch.

“Nadie merece recibir burlas por su aspecto físico", pensó al ver a Misha en el corredor un rato después, atrayendo las miradas de todos. “Así que voy a hacer mi parte para que él pueda estar tranquilo. Además… ¡ese traje de bruja le queda realmente bien!".


	41. Lilith y Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith decide acercarse un poco más a Lenny, el guapo chico de Ravenclaw con quien comparte clase de Historia de la Magia.

Lilith se dio cuenta que el joven de Ravenclaw con quien coqueteara en clase de Historia de la Magia la estaba mirando. Era la hora de la merienda en el Gran Salón, y por las risitas de sus amigas quedaba bastante claro que lo hacía.

-Oye, es un chico bastante lindo- dijo Tabitha.- Deberías conversar un poco con él.

-Oh, no lo sé. No tengo ningún apuro por conocer a nadie en realidad.

-¿Y qué? Solo digo que hablen en algún recreo, no que te cases con él- se burló la chica mientras echaba otro vistazo a la mesa azul.- Aún está mirándote, jejeje…

-Los hombres son muy impertinentes- opinó Raven, ocupada en cortar un trozo de pastel.- Que se hayan reído juntos en clase del profesor Gabriel no significa que pueda taladrarte con la mirada. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en su lugar?

-Tranquila, Rav, no hace falta. No tengo apuro en conocer a un chico pero tampoco me molesta.- Se giró con disimulo para mirarlo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Y es cierto que es lindo.

La joven rubia era consciente que le gustaba a muchos chicos. Eso estaba bien, ya que en un colegio interno no abundaban las diversiones (más teniendo en cuenta que no podían usar magia). Ella no era una romántica empedernida ni mucho menos, no soñaba con el príncipe azul ni nada por el estilo, pero admitía que un poco de coqueteo le venía de maravillas para subir el ánimo. Mientras abandonaban el Gran Salón, se las arregló para salir al mismo tiempo que su nuevo amigo, que pareció encantado.

-Ho… hola, Lilith…

-Hola, Lenny. ¿Cómo te va?

-Eh… ¡Perfecto, me va perfecto! Los profesores nos recalcan mucho que este año debemos estudiar como nunca, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes…

-Sí, claro. En época de MHB es igual para todo el mundo.- Lilith no quería ser tan directa en sus intenciones, así que después de ver que cargaba su escoba le preguntó:- ¿Vas a jugar un rato aprovechando alguna hora libre?

-¡Oh, no! Me presenté a las pruebas de mi equipo el otro día y me escogieron como jugador titular- confesó orgulloso.- Soy guardián. Ahora tenemos nuestro segundo entrenamiento, así que quiero dar una buena impresión.

-Bueno, pues te felicito y te deseo mucha suerte- comentó Lilith sonriendo.- Supongo entonces que conociste a mi hermano, ¿no? David Crowley Fell.

-¡Claro! Es un estupendo jugador él también, muy bueno por lo que recuerdo de otros partidos.

-En el verano se la pasa jugando al Quidditch, él y Michael, mi otro hermano. Son dos fanáticos. Tendrías que haberlo visto la primera vez que estuvimos en un estadio profesional, ¡casi llora de la emoción!

-Lo entiendo. Los mundiales son algo maravilloso, incluso si no eres un gran fanático se vive un ambiente muy especial allí. ¿A ti te gusta el Quidditch?

-Bueno, claro- dijo Lilith con precaución.- No es lo que más me apasiona en el mundo, pero está bien. La pasé increíble en aquel mundial, compré muchos recuerdos, y desde luego apoyo al equipo de Slytherin como corresponde.- Fue entonces que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a Lenny sin quedar en evidencia ante él.- ¡Pero supongo que también puedo apoyarte un poco a ti si quieres! Después de todo serás compañero de mi hermano, sería muy descortés no desearles buena suerte.

-¿En serio…? Quiero decir, ¿No te importa?- gorjeó Lenny sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-No, no me importa. Te deseo mucha suerte en el entrenamiento, Lenny, ¡seguro lo harás muy bien! Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme. Quedé con Raven para hacer una tarea.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Que te vaya muy bien también a ti, Lilith!- exclamó el muchacho alborozado, sin poder creer lo fácil que había resultado entablar una conversación fuera de clases con Lilith Crowley.


	42. Fotos mágicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil y Famine tienen una lucrativa manera de apoyar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Neil no era bueno en el Quidditch como sus hermanos menores, pero le encantaba el ambiente competitivo que venía junto con la temporada. Las bromas, apuestas, incluso las peleas con miembros de otras casas; no peleas violentas, claro está, sino más bien las cargadas y discusiones típicas sobre qué equipo era mejor. Cada año él y Famine colaboraban con el equipo vendiendo merchandising; hacían banderitas y cornetas con los colores de Slytherin, prendedores para la ropa y, en un repentino rayo de inspiración por parte de Famine, fotos de los jugadores más guapos del equipo.

-No sé donde tienen la cabeza- gruñó Karen irritada.- ¡Vender fotos de sus propios compañeros de casa, hábrase visto! ¿Es que no tienen vergüenza?

-Oye, cálmate dos rayitas- la frenó Famine ofendido.- No son fotos pornográficas como para que armes un escándalo. Están todos vestidos y posando con sus escobas, y además les pedimos permiso. No vendemos la foto de nadie sin consentimiento.

-¡Pero aún así! No es correcto quitarle los galleons a las chicas de esta manera. Podrían limitarse a las banderitas y esas cosas… ¿Qué tal pintura facial verde y plata?

-¿Pintura facial? ¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?- se mofó Neil.- Si tú no quieres comprar una foto es tu asunto, pero no hables por las demás chicas. Ellas no quieren pintura facial de juguete, quieren fotos del capitán Callahan, del cazador King y de todos los demás…

-¡Ustedes son insufribles!- explotó Karen antes de marcharse con aire ofendido a otro rincón de la sala común, donde se enfrascó en sus libros de Runas Antiguas. Neil y Famine no le hicieron caso a su rabieta, porque ya habían presenciado demasiadas. Karen era demasiado moralista y escrupulosa, y veía problemas en donde no los había. Su idea de vender fotos y postales era un gran éxito indiscutido, chicas y chicos de casi todos los cursos les compraban en cuanto tenían una nueva tanda.

-Además- dijo Famine al despedir a dos chicas de cuarto que se marcharon entre risitas tras comprar dos póster hechizados.- Ni siquiera nos quedamos con todo el oro que ganamos. Le donamos la mitad al equipo para que compren materiales, ¡eso debería contar como una buena acción, pero no, para ella nada de lo que hacemos está bien!

-No te sulfures hombre, hablamos de Karen. Ya sabes como es, y no creo que vaya a cambiar a estas alturas. Además tiene buenas intenciones supongo… no seas tan duro con ella.

-Bah, como sea. Escucha, nos estamos quedando sin productos. De las fotos solo nos quedan las pequeñas, y no hay más prendedores de apoyo. ¿Tendríamos que suspender la venta hasta reponer el stock?

-No, vendamos lo que queda y después tomémonos un descanso, necesito tiempo para empezar a poner en orden mis apuntes de Encantamientos. Tengo la mitad de los pergaminos mezclados y se me cayó tinta en uno. Los necesitaré mucho teniendo en cuenta que el profesor Strange nos tomará lección la semana que viene.

-Tienes razón. No quisiera que se me acumulen tareas de tal manera que después no pueda ni respirar, voy a tratar de adelantar algo esta noche.

En ese momento su charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Crepa y otros alumnos de primero, quienes a juzgar por su ropa manchada de tierra venían de los invernaderos. En efecto, cuando la niña se acercó para saludarlo le informó de lo interesante que había sido su clase con el profesor Longbottom.

-Nunca había entendido bien el entusiasmo de Moonie por las plantas, pero, ¡ahora puedo comprender un poco mejor! Tenemos unas parcelas muy bonitas, y el profesor dijo que mi hechizo de rocío estuvo perfectamente ejecutado. El rocío ayuda mucho a crecer a las plantas mágicas, ¿sabías?

-Sí, princesa, sabía- asintió Neil feliz de verla tan entusiasmada.- Y me alegra que estés disfrutando tanto las clases, por cierto. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Primero, bañarme. Aunque es bonito cuidar las plantas no quiero tener olor a tierra y abono en el cabello- rió Crepa.- Luego voy a hacer mis deberes con las chicas y… oye, hermano, ¿por qué tienes fotografías de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch?- preguntó desconcertada al ver las imágenes móviles de dos o tres chicos guapos, posando con sus escobas como modelos. Neil enrojeció un segundo y soltó las fotos, mientras pensaba un millón de explicaciones e ignoraba la risita vengativa de Karen desde la otra punta de la sala común.

-Ah, esto no es exactamente mío, princesa, verás… Famine y yo estamos a cargo de vender mercancía para apoyar al equipo. Y bueno, estas fotos y pósters se venden bien entre los alumnos, y…

-Fue idea mía- se apresuró a decir Famine para evitar que la pequeña pensara mal de su propio hermano.- Pensé que sería bueno ampliar… la oferta de… ¿productos?

-Ahh… y… ¿los jugadores saben?

-¡Claro que saben!- exclamó Neil indignado. Luego, al ser consciente que había elevado el tono sin motivo, se dulcificó.- Ellos mismos nos colaboran con fotos nuevas cuando se agotan las anteriores. Además halaga su vanidad, el que tantas niñas quieran tener fotos de ellos en sus habitaciones.

-Ahh… en ese caso, ¿puedo comprar una?

-¿Eh?

Crepa tosió y se sonrojó un poco.- Es que, para ser honesta… el guardián Black es muy lindo- musitó con timidez. Neil se puso rojo y maldijo la risa alegre de Karen desde su asiento, poniéndose firme con su hermana y guardando las fotos sobrantes en una carpeta.

-Lo lamento pero no, princesa. No le vendemos a niñas de primero. Estás muy chica para tener fotos de muchachos en tu cuarto.

-¡No me trates como a una criatura!- se ofendió Crepa marchándose y dejando a Neil iracundo y a Famine tratando de ocultar la risa.

-Qué se va a hacer, Neil. No puedes impedir que tu hermanita crezca…

-Pero tampoco le voy a colaborar para que crezca demasiado rápido- contestó orgulloso y marchándose a su propio cuarto para no hablar más del asunto.


	43. Prejuicios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los alumnos de primero de Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen una particular reunión al aire libre.

Además de las clases obligatorias como Encantamientos o Transformaciones, y las optativas como Adivinación o Aritmancia, en Hogwarts había varios clubes y clases extras para cualquier alumno de cualquier casa que tuviera interés en participar. Algunas eran impartidas por profesores, como la clase de Vuelo y Quidditch del profesor Death, o la clase de Economía Doméstica del profesor Saberhagen. Ambos docentes respondían ante la directora McGonagall y la junta escolar, y de allí percibían sus sueldos. Las demás eran simplemente actividades informales regenteadas por los propios alumnos, como el club de ajedrez mágico, el club de música o el club de coleccionistas de figuritas. Cualquier alumno que llevara cierto tiempo en Hogwarts tenía conocimiento de alguno de estos grupos, ya fuera que participaran o no. En el caso de Oliver Weasley, de primer año de Gryffindor, el descubrir que existía un club dedicado íntegramente a las figuritas de las ranas de chocolate, lo llevó al paroxismo de la felicidad. Tanto así que no vaciló en comentarlo con sus amigos.

-... Y entonces el hermano de Crepa Crowley, un tal Neil, dijo que hablaría con un amigo suyo de ese club para ver si podíamos unirnos. Esto es, Olivia y yo, claro.

-¿Qué los de primero no pueden unirse a esos grupos por su cuenta?- preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño. Oliver negó con la cabeza.

-No, porque algunas de las actividades se realizan en Hogsmeade y los de primero y segundo no podemos ir al pueblo. ¡Por eso fue más milagroso estar en el momento y lugar adecuado para que alguien me dé la chance de entrar!

-Te deseo mucha suerte entonces- dijo Adam sonriendo.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora, hablar con Crepa o con Neil?

-Con Crepa. Para ser honesto, su hermano me intimida, pero de todas formas ella sabrá informarme.

-Para ser alguien de Slytherin, parece una chica muy agradable- comentó Rose Granger-Weasley de forma casual. El comentario fue a todas luces incómodo, pero no dijeron nada porque ya era tarde y debían subir a sus habitaciones. Todos ellos sabían de la mala fama de los Slytherin, de los muchos magos tenebrosos que salieran de allí y era difícil dejar de lado esos prejuicios. Claro que Oliver tenía a su hermana gemela en la casa de la serpiente, y Adam les había dicho que su amiga Crepa era la niña más buena del universo. Luego estaba Albus Potter, el hijo menor del elegido, quien también estaba allí… ¿Cómo seguir pensando que todos los Slytherin eran malos cuando conocían a varios de ellos que no lo eran? Quizás aquel asunto del intercambio de figuritas les sirviera para conocerse un poco más y dejar esas absurdas peleas de lado.

(...)

Al día siguiente, durante un recreo, los de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin se reunieron para acompañar a sus respectivos amigos mientras discutían el asunto de las figuritas. La peculiar reunión al aire libre pareció llamar la atención de muchos alumnos mayores, que no estaban acostumbrados a ver chicos de esas casas juntos.

-Entonces, Oliver- dijo Crepa con expresión de pena- no puedo venderte mi figurita dorada de Dumbledore, lo siento. En otras circunstancias lo haría, pero…

-Sí, ya sé. Olivia es tu amiga y se la darás a ella- terminó el joven Weasley con un suspiro de resignación.- Está bien, era lo que esperaba de todas formas. Pero respecto a lo otro, a lo del club… ¿Tu hermano pudo averiguar algo?

-Sí. Neil habló con su amigo Lyle y dijo que tú y Olivia pueden unirse al club y participar en todas las reuniones que hagan en el castillo; cuando les toque ir a Hogsmeade, pueden encargarle a un alumno mayor los intercambios que quieran, o dejarle recados para comprar ranas de chocolate… ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo- comentó Olivia.- Suponiendo que los alumnos mayores no nos timen cuando estén en el pueblo…

-Eso no pasará, Olivia, estoy segura- agregó Crepa confiada.- Pueden hablarlo con el mismo Lyle, o ya verán ustedes quien les inspira más confianza. He escrito en un pergamino todos los detalles que me dio Neil, el horario de la primera reunión, el salón donde se juntan, todo eso. Solo faltaría hacer una copia para cada uno…

-Muchas gracias, Crepa, nos has ayudado mucho- reconoció Oliver, tomando el pergamino y mirándolo por encima con entusiasmo.- ¡Mira eso, la primera reunión es el viernes por la tarde después de clases! No veo la hora de que llegue.

-Voy a preparar mis mejores figuritas en cuanto vuelva a mi cuarto- comentó Olivia, también visiblemente entusiasmada.- Si se trata de ofertar por piezas valiosas, no quiero quedarme atrás.

-Si me permiten, yo haré la copia de ese pergamino- se ofreció Rose con total seguridad.- El hechizo de duplicación es muy sencillo.

-No lo hemos visto en clase, ¿de dónde sacas que es sencillo?- cuestiono Pepper. Peach, más tímidamente de lo usual, balbuceó:

-Sería mejor que le pidamos el favor a un mayor, ¿no? Neil está allá, con sus amigos…

-¡No hace falta molestar a un mayor por algo tan trivial!- la interrumpió Rose, irritada porque dudaran de su habilidad. La joven arrebató el pergamino a Crepa y aseguró, pomposa:- mamá es la mejor bruja de su generación, me enseñó mucho sobre magia. Ahora verán…

La varita de pelo de unicornio brilló de manera hermosa al tocar el pergamino, y por un segundo parecía que un segundo pergamino brotaba del primero; pero en lugar de eso, éste se prendió fuego y cayó hecho un montoncito de cenizas al suelo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, empezando por la propia Rose, que al poco rato empezó a ponerse colorada de la vergüenza.

-Yo no… no sé qué pasó, es un hechizo muy sencillo…

-Hazte un favor a ti misma y no digas nada- dijo Crepa, extrañamente molesta. No era alguien de perder los estribos ni hablarle mal a las personas, pero por alguna razón se sentía indignada. Rose se volvió hacia ella.

-Oye, fue sin querer, ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario ser…

-¿Ser qué?- la volvió a interrumpir Crepa.- No estoy siendo grosera. Tú en cambio me has estado viendo con desconfianza durante todo el rato, no creas que no lo he notado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es, no le digas mentirosa a Crepa- intervino Scorpius indignado.- Los Gryffindor siempre quieren tener la razón, pero admite que fuiste un poco presumida.

-¿Los Gryffindor? ¿Porque ustedes no quieren salirse siempre con la suya, no?- contraatacó Brian. Al ver que la situación se salía de control, Crepa recuperó el aplomo que la caracterizaba y los frenó antes que dijeran cosas demasiado fuertes.

-Ya basta, no es para tanto. Escribiré de nuevo la información en cuanto vuelva a la sala común. Dos veces. No es necesario pelear por algo así, así que por favor no discutan.

La rubia se colgó su mochila al hombro y se marchó seguida de sus compañeros, excepto Olivia, que miró duramente a Rose y al grupo de Gryffindor.

-Olivia, eres mi prima. ¿Tú crees que lo hice a propósito?

-Por supuesto que no. Lo que creo es que quisiste aprovechar la oportunidad de lucirte delante de mis compañeros porque son de Slytherin. Querías mostrarles lo gran bruja que eres por ser hija de la ministra.

-¡Hermana, no seas tan dura…!

-Basta, Oliver, sabes que es cierto. Prima Rose, te quiero mucho, pero no es necesario que finjas. No te caen bien los Slytherin. Sino fuera porque Albus y yo estamos en esa casa, ni te dignarías a dirigirnos la palabra.- Como Rose se quedó muda todos comprendieron que Olivia había dado en el clavo, y la joven le tendió la mano.- Cuando dejes esos prejuicios a un lado verás que ninguno de nosotros es mejor o peor. No importa en qué casa estemos, nada cambia el hecho de que somos todos aprendices de magos y brujas.


	44. Crepa y Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo look de Misha causa admiración a su joven hermana y sus amigas.

-Oigan, ¿qué vamos a hacer en la hora libre de hoy?- preguntó Scorpius mientras desayunaban. Peach lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Tenemos hora libre?

-¿No lo recuerdas? El profesor Banner dejó un mensaje con los prefectos, diciendo que hoy tenía que ausentarse del castillo y por lo tanto no daría clases.

-Oye, es verdad- intervino Olivia con ojitos brillantes.- ¡Yo propongo…!

-No, no vamos a sentarnos a intercambiar figuritas, eso ya lo haces en tu club- la atajó Albus, ante lo cual todos rieron.

-Podríamos repasar lo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

-Peach, no. Simplemente… no, para estudiar ya tenemos horarios, la hora libre es para disfrutarla. ¿Crepa? ¿Sugerencias?

Crepa iba a contestar luego de engullir un bocado de delicioso tocino con huevos, pero justo vio entrar al Gran Salón a su hermano Misha, y eso la distrajo por completo. ¡Se veía tan lindo con su ropa de bruja! Aunque ya llevaba usándola unos días, ella no dejaba de asombrarse; durante el verano Misha le había contado sus intenciones, pero lo había notado lleno de dudas y con temor de intentarlo en la vida real. Como prueba de ello estaba el hecho que jamás había vestido prendas femeninas en casa, ni hablado del tema con nadie. Pero allí estaban en Hogwarts unas cuantas semanas después, y lo primero que había hecho su hermano era meterse a clases de costura. Lo segundo había sido aprovechar esas lecciones para confeccionar su propio uniforme de chica.

-Crepa, tu hermano es genial- comentó Olivia al ver ella también a Misha tomando asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.- Su nuevo estilo es fantástico, ¿se hizo esa ropa él mismo?

-Sí, en clase de Economía Doméstica. Misha es muy talentoso, aunque tímido, así que me alegra ver que por fin se está animando a vestir como quiere.

-Me gustaría tomar esa clase- comentó Peach con un suspiro.- Pero supongo que no será posible hasta dentro de tres años.

-A mí también me gustaría- la apoyó Crepa vacilando.- Y creo que tienes razón, pero, ¿y si le preguntamos a Misha? Es una clase tan informal que se mezclan alumnos de las diferentes casas, ¡quizás también nos admitan a pesar de nuestra edad!

-¿Dices de preguntarle ahora? Oh, cielos, de acuerdo. Olivia, ¿vienes?

-Lo siento, pero no me entusiasman mucho los hechizos domésticos- se disculpó la pelirroja.- Eso sí, Crepa, dile a tu hermano de mi parte que luce muy bien.

Las jóvenes Slytherin, demasiado adorables para pertenecer a esa casa de serpientes como decían las malas lenguas, se acercaron despacio a los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor. Peach jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa de estar sola, pero Crepa, amparada en el hecho de tener allí a su hermano, se acercó con naturalidad y lo saludó con efusividad.

-¡Buen día, Misha! Mira, te presento a mi amiga Peach. Peach, mi hermano más lindo- elogió haciendo sonreír a Misha.

-Buen día, princesa. Buen día, Peach. ¿Vinieron solo a saludar o puedo ayudarlas en algo?

-Puedes ayudarnos. Ah, espera, Olivia me dijo que te dijera que tu atuendo es fantástico. Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso por cierto.

-Muy amable de su parte- contestó risueño.

-Y lo que queríamos preguntarte es sí sabes si podemos tomar la clase de Economía Doméstica. Es decir, sabemos que las clases optativas son para los alumnos de tercero de adelante, pero…

-Pero pensamos que valía la pena preguntarte- terminó Peach vacilante.- Nos hace ilusión poder coser algún vestido para nosotras mismas, así que estamos interesadas.

-Las entiendo, niñas, pero me temo que no es posible- les dijo Misha con delicadeza, para no herirlas demasiado.- Por más informal que sea esa clase hay normas que no pueden romperse. Los alumnos de primero y segundo tienen que concentrarse en el programa básico de estudio, con las materias tradicionales.

-Ya… me lo imaginaba de todas maneras- comentó Crepa desilusionada.

-Princesa, lo lamento, pero piensa en esto. Ustedes apenas están empezando a dominar su magia, los hechizos más elementales. Para poder coser mágicamente, o cocinar, o lo que fuera, deberían dominar encantamientos que todavía no han aprendido, como duplicar objetos, aumentarlos, reducirlos o levitarlos. Entiendo su interés pero tendrán que esperar.

-Está bien, hermano, no hace falta que nos expliques más- aseguró Crepa recuperando su sonrisa, y abrazándolo brevemente para demostrarle su apoyo.- Me alegro al menos que tú puedas disfrutar esa clase y sacarle provecho, ¡sigue así! Hazte toda la ropa bonita que quieras.

-Eres muy amable, Crepita… oye, ¿quieres que aproveche y haga alguna cosa para ti? En la próxima clase aprenderemos a coser ropa muggle, y sé que a ti te gusta.

-Gracias, Mish, pero no tienes que molestarte, sé que estarás muy ocupado este año con las MHB así que usa el tiempo que tienes para hacer cosas para ti. Yo puedo esperar. Cuando llegue el momento tomaré esa clase, ¡te lo aseguro!

-Tu hermanita es muy dulce- comentó Philip sonriendo una vez que las chicas se hubieron marchado.- ¿Le vas a coser alguna prenda igual, no?

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer para mostrarle lo mucho que la quiero. Crepa es la más joven de nosotros pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar con los ojos cerrados, y quiero darle algún detalle para agradecerle su apoyo. Además conozco sus gustos, será fácil darle un obsequio apropiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro que como recién llevo escrito tres o cuatro capítulos de esta historia, aún no sé cuantos personajes de ambas obras voy a usar; de todas formas, los que ya puse en etiquetas serán los principales, y luego ya iré actualizando sobre la marcha cuando haga falta incluir algún nombre o etiqueta nueva.


End file.
